Sailor Moon Zodiac
by Mary de Aquario
Summary: Um novo grupo de garotas guerreiras. Elas são as Sailors de Niké, deusa da vitória e seguem ordens de Atena. Sailor Moon é a sacerdotisa de Atena e lidera o grupo contra todo tipo de maldade
1. Chapter 1

SAILOR MOON ZODIAC

O nascimento da nova Lua crescente

Agosto de 2000 – Tóquio

A mansão Kido estava agitada aquele dia. Há um bom tempo que Saori selecionava as melhores alunas da cidade para uma aula sobre Grécia e mitologias diversas.

Ela cansara de fazer as vezes do avô, Mitsumasa, que apoiava torneios de luta mundo afora e agora centrava a cultura e alegria. Tudo culpa do que o destino fizera.

"Sua morte não será em vão, sua morte não será em vão!"

As palavras ecoavam desde a morte de Seiya, o bravo guerreiro da constelação de Pégaso, seu primeiro e único amor. Até a falida Guerra Galáctica, Saori vivia num mar de rosas, que viu desabar aos poucos. A morte do rapaz a fizera cair num abismo, o da tristeza. Ela, que se encontrava na poltrona vermelha do salão de negócios até o momento, se levantou e seguiu até um retrato de Seiya.

Ele estava no Parthenon. O vento suave fazia sua franja dançar ao ritmo da brisa, um sorriso simpático e maroto e ele, encostado na sua Caixa de Pandora. Estava tão lindo, pensou Saori. Agora lhe tomara conta da mente, uma raiva.

"Seu idiota! Por que não foi embora quando mandei? Podias agora gozar da paz que temos. Eu podia me virar sozinha!" – Saori pegou um vazo e ameaçou jogar no retrato – "Idiota! Não sabe a falta que faz!" – parou. Imaginou o que Seiya faria naquela hora. Certamente seguraria seu braço e lhe pediria para acalmar um pouco. Sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

"Seiya?" – e virou-se rapidamente. Não foi a figura de Pégaso que viu, e sim, Hyoga e logo atrás Shun, ambos preocupados com Saori.

-Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Cisne, achando estranha a reação da mulher a sua frente.

-Está, só me alterei um pouco...

Parou um pouco, observando os dois cavaleiros. Estavam ali, agora, adultos. Quando tudo aconteceu, eram adolescentes. Ela lamentara a sorte deles, tão novos e tendo de ser tão maduros, enfrentando as mais dolorosas e violentas batalhas para segurança de Atena, ela mesma, e toda humanidade. Já foram uns 13, 14 anos, agora eram homens feitos. Hyoga era recém-casado, fazia um mês apenas. Shun vivia num chove não molha com June: ora queria casar, ora não. Ikki sumira há seis anos e não dava notícias. Shiryu havia se casado cinco anos antes com Shunrei e vivia na China, mas atualmente estavam como visitas os dois na mansão.

-De fato, sentimos falta dele. Todos nós. – disse Shun, adivinhando o que se passava com Saori. Ela se incomodou um pouco e abaixou o retrato e disse cheia de confiança:

-Vamos! Temos um trabalho a fazer!

Os dois cavaleiros assentiram e junto com sua deusa, saíram da sala.

As jovens estavam no salão principal. Havia umas 50 meninas. Todas entre 14 e 16 anos. Entre elas, Kiara Hongo e Yui Kashiwara, duas amigas de infância. Kiara observava a decoração greco-romana da casa encantada. Era uma jovem razoavelmente alta, cabelos castanho-escuros presos a um rabo-de-cavalo que mais parecia um coque alto de bailarina e corpo não tão belo. Não como Yui, que apesar de baixa, tinha um corpo de modelo. Esmeraldas brilhantes no lugar de olhos, cabelos loiro em escova, só a franja não obedecia a regra ditada pelos cabeleireiros.

-Ouvi dizer que os assistentes da Sra. Kido são homens lindos, mais parecem deuses! – comentou Yui.

Sem olhar para a amiga, Kiara respondeu com um sorriso tão lindo quanto seus os olhos castanhos que tinham:

-Para mim, vale mais a aula que admirar homens belos.

Yui bateu de leve na cabeça da amiga, ao estilo "Pedala, Robinho".

-Sua CDF, bobona, pare um pouco com os livros e admire o que há a sua volta!

Kiara ia responder, quando, algo pareceu chamá-la e como que em transe, seguiu para um corredor. Yui ia segui-la, mas nessa hora, Hyoga chamou as alunas e o instinto "paty" fez ela seguir o belo ser a frente.

A menina Hongo estava em frente a uma porta travada por computador. Deu-se um curto-circuito e a porta abriu. Ao entrar, o transe acabou e Kiara voltou a si e começou a admirar o local. Haviam 10 caixas grande com desenhos curiosos. Olhou algumas: uma trazia em seu relevo um busto de mulher acorrentada, outra, um cisne, outra, uma cabeça de dragão. Kiara se achava na sala chamada "Ala das Armaduras", onde as armaduras de bronze ficavam.

-Oh!

Kiara viu no centro da sala, um cetro dourado. Era o Báculo de Niké, a companheira da deusa Atena, Saori Kido. Sem saber disso tudo, Kiara passou a observar de perto o reluzente objeto. Não resistiu, tocou no cetro. Um poderoso cosmo surgiu e do cetro saiu um broche dourado e rosa e a jovem não soltava mais o cetro e sem tirar a mão, ajoelhou-se adormecida. Seu cosmo despertara... e o de Niké, após 8 anos, surgiu novamente.

Shiryu estava no telhado da mansão, curtindo uma suave brisa, há tempos, Tóquio não era a mesma cidade de sua bagunçada adolescência. Já naquela época, era uma cidade poluída, mas não como agora, fizeram Dragão vir a capital do Japão, não por gostar da cidade, e sim, pelos amigos. Estava sossegado, quando sentiu os cosmos, um conhecido, outro não. Ele desceu rapidamente e seguiu até onde sentira. Hyoga pediu a Shun que protegesse Saori, já que ambos sentiram cosmo tão diferente e ficaram preocupados.

No caminho, Cisne e Dragão se encontraram. A porta não abria. O curto que abriu, também a lacrou. Eles arrombaram a porta. Viram uma jovem grudada ao cetro e ao adentrarem a sala, mão deixou de segurar o Báculo e ela tombou, deitando de costas, sem sentidos e foi socorrida pelos cavaleiros.

-O que houve com ela? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Talvez ela tenha ativado Niké. – disse Hyoga, olhando para Shiryu com um ar preocupado. – Talvez seja o prelúdio de uma nova batalha, Shiryu.

Apesar de não repararem, suas expressões tornaram-se assutadas. Não tinham medo de enfrentarem os inimigos outra vez, mas o pêsame de Seiya em seus corações e a angústia de outra batalha mortal... Agora que viviam em paz! Shiryu percebeu que Hyoga sentira o mesmo temor que ele e tentou dissipar aquele ar sombrio.

-Não Tiremos conclusões precipitadas, pode ser também um bom sinal. Vamos leva-...

Kiara acordara. Apesar de tudo o que houve, quando perguntaram o que aconteceu, ela disse não lembrar.

-Qual é a sua escola e seu nome? – perguntou Hyoga tirando do bolso uma relação de nomes.

-Hongo, Kiara Hongo. Escola Eterna Primavera.

-Está se sentindo bem, Hongo? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Estou, não se preocupe, senhor... – respondeu com um tímido sorriso no rosto.

Kiara se sentia tonta, mas sabia que algo aconteceu de diferente.

-Bom, pelo você não é uma bicã... Kiara Hongo, seu nome está aqui! – disse Hyoga com um sorrisinho de brincadeira. Kiara pareceu não gostar da brincadeira e por um curto, mas curto espaço de tempo, e sem saber, ela demonstrou o seu cosmo. Hyoga e Shiryu reconheceram o cosmo. Seja lá quem Kiara era, eles não podiam tirar decisões precipitadas...

-Vou leva-la até onde se encontra sua colegas, Hongo. – assim dizendo, Cisne deu seu braço como um cavalheiro e junto com Shiryu, saíram e levaram a jovem até o salão onde estavam as alunas e Saori.

-Kiara! Deus, onde você estava? Saiu tão de repente! – gritou histericamente Yui, e dando uma risada ao apoiar sua mão no ombro da jovem desaparecida – se foi ao banheiro se arrumar, por que não me chamou?

Kiara se irritou com a brincadeira e empurrou com a amiga.

-Nem eu sei o que aconteceu, e quer brincar com coisa séria, Yui Kashiwara?

-Desculpa, amiga... Mas que tu tava estranha, você estava. Saiu muda, como se algo lhe tomasse...

Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun escutavam atentamente a conversa e se entreolharam pensando que ali podia estar um deus maligno como houve com Eiri e o próprio cavaleiro de Andrômeda ou algo bom, que eles não conheciam. Tão logo o cosmo de Niké apareceu, ele também sumiu, completa e misteriosamente...

A noite caiu, tão bela e estrelada como poucas em Tóquio.

-O que está te incomodando?

Uma pergunta séria e rara, que saia da sorridente Shunrei. Mesmo não podendo sentir a cosmo energia carregada de preocupação do marido, ela sabia que Shiryu estava tremendamente preocupado.

-Não é nada, Shunrei.

-É sim! Senão, por que estaria sendo tão teimoso assim comigo?

Os dois se encaravam num certo ponto até frios. Até Shunrei começar a demonstrar uma expressão triste.

-Não me diga... Não me diga que você...

-O que é que está pensando? – indagou Shiryu, com uma cara de certo modo engraçada.

-Depois de tanto tempo, depois de 14 anos? Você não vai lutar, vai? De novo não!

Shiryu sabia que este era, não somente dela, mas o maior temor de todos os seus entes queridos. Shiryu sentou-se ao lado da esposa e a abraçou, fazendo com que ela encostasse sua cabeça enquanto acariciava a cabeça.

-Eu não sei, Shunrei. Sentimos o cosmo da deusa da vitória de novo mas ele desapareceu da mesmo forma que voltou. Talvez seja um sinal bom, ou um sinal ruim. Sou apenas um mortal, quem sou eu para dizer o que vai acontecer?

-Shiryu, mas o que VOCÊ acha? – perguntou Shunrei, que se segurava para não chorar de preocupação, enquanto observava os azulados olhos de seu grande amor.

-Espero que signifique o fim das batalhas. Não suportaria ficar longe de você de novo, Shunrei.

Depois da resposta, Shunrei não se desabou em lágrimas, porém, dois pequeninos fios de água verteram de seus pequeninos olhos chineses.

A noite também chegara na casa dos Hongo. Kiara estava na janela de seu quarto observando as estrelas. Sentia nelas um poder, um destino.

"Ah, estrelas! Que digam o que me aconteceu. O que me escreveram?"

Ela saiu dali e deitou-se na cama. Tão logo se cobriu com a manta e cai no seu devaneio.

Ela acordou caída no chão de mármore e olhou a sua volta. Vielas gregas. Ela foi andando até chegar num templo numa montanha, que parecia ter um monte seguido. No alto lia-se "Aries" e ela entrou. No recinto, viu uma escultura dourada que parecia um carneiro. Viu chegar perto dela um rapaz belo. Olhos azuis claros e um cabelo dourado como a armadura. Um leve tom bronzeado e um "terceiro olho" na testa completavam a feição da figura aqui descrita. Ela se assustou com a presença do ser a sua frente. E sorrindo desconcertado, o rapaz perguntou-lhe:

-O que aconteceu, senhorita Helena?

-Helena? – foi aí que Kiara viu-se dentro de uma veste grega branca como neve.

-Helena, sacerdotisa pessoal da senhora deusa Atena. Não me reconhece?

Kiara encarava o rapaz. Ele pensando que Kiara brincava com ele, sorriu em meio a gargalhadas.

-Helena, sou eu, Erino, o cavaleiro de Áries.

-Hã... Ah, sim, Erino... Áries. – Kiara fingia entender o que o tal de Erino falava.

-Atena te chama lá em cima, em seu templo. – e apontou para a saída da casa.

Kiara seguiu o caminho, passando por todas as casas. Em cada uma, viu belos homens e esculturas douradas, até chegar a sala de Atena.

A deusa lá estava, no trono e voando ali perto, algo que parecia ser uma fada de asas de pássaros. Ela se levantou, parecendo não se incomodar com a proteção que tinha.

-Kiara, finalmente chegou. Não é fácil deixar uma memória flutuando entre as estrelas, mesmo para uma deusa.

-Você é realmente a deusa que está escrita nos livros de história? – Kiara não podia deixar de se espantar.

-Kiara, você é reencarnação de minha serva, a sacerdotisa Helena. Como destino, você se torna uma guerreira. Vês esse broche em seu ombro, que no mundo real está em seu uniforme?

-Sim. O que é?

-O broche sagrado de Sailor Moon Atena, a minha sacerdotisa.

Nessa hora a fada chegou perto dela e rapidamente se transformou no cetro que a jovem vira na Ala das Armaduras. Kiara se lembrara o que houvera naquela hora que os homens a salvaram. E então, a fada voltou ao normal.

-Sou a deusa da vitória, Niké. Muito prazer. Não se preocupe, a sua intuição lhe guiará!

Kiara deu uma risadinha ao ver o jeito simples que a deusa falava. Atena caminhou até ela, mortal Kiara.

-Peço que me salve agora. Acorde e vá a mansão Kido. Para se transformar, diga "Pelo poder de Atena, transformação!" e no inimigo atire sua tiara. Agora vá!

Kiara sentiu cair no nada e acordou em seu quarto. Saltou de sua cama e vestiu uma roupa simples, mas que permitisse que saísse na rua. Pulou a janela do quarto com o broche grudado no lado esquerdo da camiseta. Direção leste, à casa de Saori Kido, a deusa Palas Atena!

-E então, verme, alguma notícia da "Essência de Atena"? – uma voz de mulher jovem gritava em meio à escuridão. Um terrível monstro nojento e ajoelhado ante quatro figuras femininas que a escuridão não permitia ver seus rostos, mas nem preciso ver era para saber que estavam nervosas e agitadas. O monstro aqui dito parecia uma gosma vinda das profundezas do esgoto, e para não deixar os leitores enojados, não seguirei com a descrição da criatura. Imaginem se quiserem o resto da "pessoa" monstruosa.

-Hoje senti uma cosmo energia poderosa numa casa "aaassiiim" de grande – o monstro abriu os braços em cruz, demonstrando o tamanho da casa.

-Huh, uma mansão, quer dizer? – disse outra jovem.

-É, é sim, maaaaansão...!

-Quero que vá lá e investigue. Se sentir a presença da essência tire do corpo do infeliz e nos traga! Tem 3 horas ou terá a cabeça destroçada, Monstro Geléia Negra!

-Sim, sim, senhoras, trago o que querem! – o monstro saiu correndo, não querendo perder um segundo só do prazo mortal.

-Não acha que foi dura demais com ele? – disse uma quarta voz, implicando com a terceira. Esta prontamente lhe respondeu:

-Se quiser ser destruída pela chefa, siga em frente, sendo boazinha com todos nossos servos... – e saiu para a profunda escuridão.

"Como vou entrar lá? É cheio de segurança!" – Kiara roia as unhas de nervosismo. Entrar numa mansão cheia de seguranças e câmeras... Parecia loucura, mas tinha que arranjar um jeito!

-Calma, menina, tenha calma. – a voz longa e suave de Atena ressoavam na sua mente. – Transforme-se, e de certo modo, conseguirás coisas incríveis!

Kiara voltou-se para trás rapidamente, esperando ver os glaucos olhos da deusa, mas tudo que viu foi a casa que ficava de frente a mansão, dona da árvore que se escondia. Teve a idéia de usar uma máscara feita na aula de Artes e sair correndo enquanto se transformava. E fez, correu em direção ao portão e um dos seguranças assustados informou a casa.

-PELO PODER DE ATENAAA, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Uma poderosa luz envolveu Kiara e ao se desfazer como a neblina, viu vestida com um colan branco e do centro, um laço rosado de onde saiam aquele tecido que fica nas costas dos marinheiros, em tom azul-marinho. Uma saia de mesmo tom, botas da cor do laço, luvas com a beirada no braço da cor da bota de cano longo e uma "coleira" rosada no pescoço. A tiara dourada com uma pedra no centro completava o visual de Sailor Moon Atena!

Kiara sentiu-se mais leve, solta... e rápida. Saltou sobre os muros e ganhou a casa, que entrou quebrando uma janela e se escondeu num canto esperando os guardas passassem.

Com os barulhos de cacos caindo, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun acordaram num relance e saíram de suas camas quase que voando. Sailor Moon ia entrando. O poder impedia que quem a conhecesse, visse outra pessoa vestida naquela fantasia. Foi o que ocorreu, pois Shiryu deu de cara com a nossa heroína.

-Quem é você? – ordenou Shiryu.

-Sou Sailor Moon! Sou uma guerreira de Atena, mais que isso, sou também a sua sacerdotisa! Algo maligno está tentando atacar esta mansão.

-Você é uma amazona? Onde está sua armadura.

-Armadura? Viajou? – indagou inocentemente Kiara.

-Se você é uma guerreira de Atena, prove: CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

Kiara se esquivou. "Não creio que este cara seja o inimigo. Seus olhos, vejo a chama da justiça em seus olhos" e pensando foi, enquanto se desviava de outro golpe causado pelo cavaleiro.

-Se estás do lado da justiça, não penso em lutar contra ti, senhor. – gritou Kiara, num ato de tentar entrar num acordo com o santo de Dragão.

-Nunca ouvi falar em guerreiras de categoria "sailor" que não usa armaduras. Apesar de que conheço você de algum lugar, menina... – ao terminar a frase, Shiryu começou a encarar a jovem e por fim terminou – Mas talvez, seja apenas engano.

Os outros cavaleiros chegaram e vendo Kiara perguntaram quem ela era. Shiryu lhe contou o que a menina dissera.

-Para superar a segurança de alta tecnologia daqui ou tem que ser muito bom ou tem quer ter poderes especiais. De fato, chances de ser uma guerreira de Atena ela tem. – expressou-se Hyoga.

-Eu não sei o que vai atacar, mas Atena me avisou num sonho. Cabelos castanhos, levemente encaracolados e olhos verdes como o mar. – disse Sailor Moon – Disse que no sonho viajei no passado.

-Assim diziam ser a aparência de Atena no passado... – conclui Shun, e olhando para os colegas termina a sentença – ela fala a verdade.

Sailor Moon de repente saiu correndo, e os cavaleiros a perderam de vista. Ela subiu até o quarto de Saori, onde ela dormia tranqüila, quando...

-Sim, é a essência, é ela sim! – algo nojento e asqueroso repetia feliz da vida, enquanto tragava algo que parecia ser a alma de Saori.

-Pare agora mesmo! – disse uma sombra na porta do quarto

-Quem é você? – gritou assustado o monstro-geléia.

-Sou uma guerreira do amor e a justiça. E está na hora de ser castigado! – andou um pouco para a luz do luar vindo da gigante janela revelar sua identidade. – Sou Sailor Moon Atena, e vou castigar você em nome das estrelas e da deusa Atena! – e finalizou, apontando para o monstro.

-S-Sailor Moon? – gaguejou o monstro – uma sailor?

-Largue ela!

-Gosma ácida! – ele lançou o ataque.

-Estrelas de Atena. – e um monte de estrelas desciam das mãos de Sailor Moon e aos poucos enfraquecia o monstro.

-Deixe-me viver, deixe-me viver. – implorava o monstro sendo destruído.

-Ainda não terminei – retirando a tiara da testa, ela posicionou-se e se preparava para atacar – MOON TIARA, ATACK!

O monstro se desfez. Saori acorda e olha para Sailor Moon assustada. Sailor Moon consegue enxergar Atena nos olhos daquela mulher. Respeitosamente se ajoelha e se levanta em seguida.

-Durma em paz novamente, Saori Kido, a senhora Atena. Lembre de mim, Sailor Moon, sua eterna sacerdotisa. – assim dizendo, Kiara se lança pela janela, pouco antes dos cavaleiros chegarem.

-Está tudo bem, Saori? – perguntou afobado Shiryu.

-Sim, uma nova guerreira nasceu, banhada pelo luar. Não temam, meus cavaleiros, a luta não é de vocês agora. Pelo menos, por hora.

Os cavaleiros nunca tinham visto nos 14 anos que se passaram Saori com um olhar sereno e feliz como agora, como se por um só instante, se esquecesse de Seiya. Junto com ela, os guerreiros também sorriram, sob o luar prateado da Lua cheia daquela noite.

Continua...

PREWIEW

Yui é a melhor amiga de Kiara. E no fundo da alma possui um trauma. Ela enfrentará seu destino em "O novo brilho da Antares", uma nova guerreira nascerá e ajudará Sailor Moon Atena. Se você fosse não perdia! "GODESS ATHENA, HELP ME, MAKE UP!"

Miri's Comments: Hello, my friends! Pobre de mim e minha mente: um fanzine, duas fics e mais uma em conjunto! Ninguém merece, né? Junte isso ao um 1º Colegial em que sua mãe pega no pé sem parar! Fazê o quê, né? Medeia, essa fic em "lonjura" ta no seu gosto? Espero que sim, afinal, aposto que se eu der só o primeiro capítulo pra uma amiga ler, ela me mata: no Word deu sete folhas! Não sei se vai continuar tão longa, minha mão dói sem parar... Demorei uns três dias pra escrever, mas tá bom... Espero que goste e em breve vou colocar figuras. Uma curiosidade da fic é que a cada tempo a protagonista muda, até chegar num ponto que uma vai dominar, Kiara é que não! Se descobrirem qual é a minha fic favorita vocês matam de certo modo qual Sailor há de ter prestígio! Beijocas para vocês amigos e amigas!


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2 – O NOVO BRILHO DA ANTARES

"Quando tudo está perdido

sempre existe uma luz."

O dia seguinte à noite agitada chegava, o Sol brilhante feito o reflexo do ouro.

-O ouro, elemento químico de símbolo...

Kiara nem escutava a professora de química, explicando sobre os metais. Procurava entender o que estava acontecendo em sua vida atualmente. Viajava na noite anterior, para impedir o sono de levá-la na aula. "MOON TIARA, ATACK!" As suas palavras ao dizer o nome do ataque dela. Yui nunca viu a amiga daquele jeito. Sempre prestativa e boa aluna, agora tão desligada.

-Está tudo bem com você, Kiara? – sussurrou Yui a amiga.

-Me deixa quieta. – respondeu rispidamente a garota.

-Kashiwara! Hongo! Que coisa mais irritante, nunca imaginei as duas melhores alunas da sala fofocando em aula! Para fora, para fora, agora!

As duas foram para o corredor. Kiara estava mal-humorada com a amiga, por causa da curiosidade dela, as duas tinham ido para fora de sala.

-Você não me contou. – continuou Yui.

-Olha aqui, sua patricinha idiota, você é rica e estuda por que quer, sem estudo você poderia ser modelo e continuar gozando do dinheiro que sua mãe deixou! Eu não, eu sou de origem humilde e tenho bolsa! Essa saída de sala pode me custar o fim dos estudos! Eu não sou como você!

Yui fechou a cara. Odiava a palavra "modelo" por conta do passado.

-Kiara, sua besta! Por que me fez lembrar do meu passado? Esquece do que eu disse sobre modelos? – e saiu batendo os pés para o banheiro mais próximo.

Kiara continuou a olhar a amiga se afastar. Sentiu-se triste. As duas se magoaram mutuamente. Uma com a pobreza, a outra com o passado.

-Yui!

Não teve resposta. Kiara era orgulhosa, Yui começara a discussão, não iria pedir perdão pelo ocorrido nunquinha.

No banheiro, Yui se escondera num dos box e chorava, sentada e encolhidinha num canto. Sentia uma raiva enorme da amiga, agora que ela fizera lembrar da mãe, uma ex-modelo.

-Kiara, por que... Por que, me fez lembrar... Da última vez...?

Ela desferiu um soco na parede, mas a patricisce foi mais alto e ela começou a chorar, não pela mãe, sim pela dor que estalava entre os dedos.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e Yui tremeu, suando frio. Ela subiu no vaso sanitário e trancou a porta, rezando para não ser descoberta.

-Saia daí!

Yui ouviu a voz que lhe aliviara, apesar da raiva.

-Já deu intervalo, boba! – era Kiara, que batia na porta.

-Já vou. – respondeu Yui, enxugando os olhos em desmanchar a maquiagem. Abriu a porta e abraçou a amiga fortemente.

-Huh, surgiu uma sailor boazinha, então? – uma das misteriosas vozes da última vez.

-Sailor Moon Atena... Pensei que fosse lenda. – disse outra, parecendo ser mais infantil e boa.

-Nós também somos lenda, esqueceu? – disse outra mais nervosa.

-Quer dizer, os animais deuses que nos dão nome... – uma quarta termina a pequena discussão. – Hum...Chegou então, Tormenta?

-Mestra, podemos juntar essências mais fáceis e com elas teremos a Essência de Atena com muita facilidade! – surgiu a criatura, uma mulher com roupas árabes, mas pele azulada e orelhas de elfo. Seus olhos eram parecidos de um vampiro: pupilas finas e íris branca e brilhante!

-Fala das doze essências, representante dos doze signos do zodíaco? – perguntou a primeira.

-Sim – respondeu com um malicioso sorriso entres os lábios vermelhos – e creio que senti Escorpião na família que destruí há alguns anos... E dizem que os homens que possui essas essências são os doze cavaleiros dourados e as garotas que as possuem...

-Eu respondo, eu respondo, são as Sailors Zodíaco. Acertei, acerteeei! – interrompeu a mais bobinha. Ouve silêncio, possivelmente as outras olharam a infante com raiva.

-Claro, mestra. Mesmo que não sejam suas reencarnações, as essências se dividem. – e com certeza, um cosmo de valor idêntico surgirá! Irei e trarei a essência de Escorpião!

Tormenta saltou e desapareceu. Uma das malvadas revelou-se, com uma cara de dúvida se Tormenta era ou não confiável. Era uma moça ocidental, de olhos azuis, loira, as longas madeixas lisas presas em duas marias-chiquinhas. A roupa de Sailor era escarlate, com o laço de mesma cor. No centro do broche central, via-se um pássaro em relevo.

-Sim, você trará... Mas será destruída, huh, huh! – terminou com um sorriso maligno e fugiu para a sombra de novo.

flashback

Uma mulher muita bela, loira de cabelos ondulados como as ondas do mar, olhos verdes-mel está numa varanda cheia de flores.

-Mamãe, mamãe! Papai vai me levar para ver o cachorrinho na loja e vai me levar para comer lanche e sorvete! – uma menina loirinha, com um chapéu enorme na cabeça, que chega a cobrir o rosto corre até essa mulher.

-Há, com um chapéu deste você não vai conseguir andar, Yui – ela tira o chapéu da menininha e o rosto é de uma Yui Kashiwara pequena, de uns oito anos.

-Você vem? – perguntou inocentemente a criança.

-Mesmo estando fora das passarelas, ainda sou muito comentada... Melhor não, deixa outro dia. – e foi para dentro da casa, não sem antes dar um beijo na pequena criatura a sua frente.

-Eu vou trazer um "cacholo-quente" para você! – disse antes de ver a mãe entrar na residência.

-Se fala cachorro-quente, Yui –chan! – e então entrou de vez.

E Yui saiu com o pai.

-Mãe, eu troux... AAAAAAAH!!!! Mãe! – Yui estava horrorizada. Sua mãe estava caída no chão da cozinha, com um copo de vidro quebrado ao seu lado.

-O que houve minh... Não, Mirela! – o pai de Yui corre até a esposa e a abraça – Yui, ligue para a ambulância, ande!

Yui estava trêmula. Olhos fitavam a mãe inerte nos braços do pai. Ela saiu de ré da cozinha, sem tirar os olhos do anjo adormecido, adormecido eternamente.

No dia seguinte, um cemitério ocidental. Yui num vestidinho preto, debaixo de um guarda-chuva. Não acreditava ainda que a mãe se envenenara. Kiara chegou correndo. Na época, Kiara tinha um cabelo longo até as costas.

-Sinto muito, Yui.

Yui a abraçou entre os soluços.

Yui estava andando no corredor com seu sanduíche. Ao lado de Kiara, ambas mudas. Yui, então quebrara o silêncio.

-Sinto ter dito aquilo. Desculpe-me por deixa-la em maus lençóis.

-Eu e que peço, Yui.

A loira olhava na amiga com surpresa. Kiara era orgulhosa e jamais vira a amiga pedir desculpas.

-Te fiz lembrar... De coisa ruins, né?

-Você é que tem direito de me humilhar. – Yui parou um pouco. – Ás vezes, temos coisas guardadas só para nós, não é?

Kiara olhou para a amiga com um sorriso simpático.

-É melhor não te contar o que é. Pelo menos por hora.

Shiryu estava numa parte mais afastada da mansão. Tinha um pequeno pomar e de baixo de uma cerejeira, estava encostado... Pensando...

Hyoga chegou perto, surpreso com o susto que Dragão levara.

-O que aconteceu? Não é de se assustar.

-Quem é aquela moça? Sailor Moon... Já ouviu falar em categoria sailor dentro dos cavaleiros? – falou Shiryu, sem tirar os olhos do céu.

-Não, que eu saiba. Mas má ela não deve ser. – parou para um leve suspiro – Afinal, ela salvou a Saori.

-Só queria saber, quem está tentando fazer o mal desta vez. – terminou Shiryu, aparecendo um pouco aborrecido. Apesar de não querer lutar por causa de Shunrei (não gostando muito do fato de ficar longe dela) e do pesar quanto a Seiya, o cavaleiro ficava irritado sem saber o que acontecia, e disfarçava com aborrecimento.

-Há, que é isso. Sherlock Holmes e seu fiel amigo Watson matutando sobre novas ameaças a Terra? – uma voz irônica e conhecida, sentada em cima de uma mureta, ria da cara dos dois.

-Ikki? – disseram os dois cavaleiros restantes, num coro incrível.

-Qual é? Parece até que nunca me viram. – disse ele caçoando um pouco da alegria dos cavaleiros de Cisne e Dragão.

-Depois de 6 anos sem dar notícia, que cara gostaria de ver estampada? – disse Hyoga, indo na do Fênix.

Ikki cumprimentou os dois, com muita alegria. Estava vestido com uma calça jeans, com alguns rasgos no joelho, uma blusa azul clara com uma estampa cheia de estrelas douradas e uma jaqueta de couro. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, mas sorrisinho irônico não.

-Shun ficará muito feliz em te ver. – disse Shiryu

-E você, pelo jeito arranjou uma prisão, hein, Shiryu? – disse gracejando e olhando discretamente para a aliança no dedo de Dragão.

-Não fui só eu, faz pouco tempo e Hyoga também se arranjou. – resolveu também entrar Shiryu.

-Irmão!

Shun tinha acabado de chegar ao pomar, ia a pedido de Saori buscar Hyoga e Shiryu para irem almoçar. Agora, ele estava em lágrimas de tanta felicidade ao ver o irmão.

-Passa ano e você não muda, hein, Shun?

-Onde você esteve nesse tempo todo? – perguntou Shun quando acabou de abraçar o querido irmão mais velho.

Iam caminhando até a entrada da casa conversando.

-Os Estados Unidos é um lugar até que calmo. Mas não para quem tem que trabalhar para protege-lo. – Ikki ia contando suas aventuras nos EUA, onde tinha trabalhado como detetive especial. – Lá também tem seus super-heróis.

Todos olharam para Ikki. Achavam que estavam delirando. Estava certo que todos ali era super-heróis, mas deles?

-Eu tive uma namorada lá que tinha uma irmã mais nova, faz uns sete meses que terminei com ela. Essa menina chamava Scarlaty e é uma ótima roqueira, sabiam? Ela havia confiado a mim um segredo quando soube que era o cavaleiro de Fênix. – ia dizendo e os outros mais intrigados com desenrolar da história.

-Segredo? Se eu fosse ela não confiaria segredos para você. – disse Hyoga, fazendo brincadeiras de novo.

-Aham, continuando, Scarlaty tinha recebido algum tempo atrás, uma espécie de caneta com o símbolo de Touro. E disse também que se transformava numa guerreira chamada Sailor Touro...

Nessa hora todos se engasgaram. Ikki olhou para os amigos sem entender o motivo do engasgo deles.

-Você disse "Sailor"? – indagou Shun com uma cara assombrosa. Ikki pensou que todos estavam tirando chacota da cara dele.

-E ela utilizou os poderes de transformação na minha frente.

-Então existem mais sailors... – começou a meditar sobre o assunto, Hyoga.

Ikki olhou para Cisne com uma cara muito esquisita. Desconfiava que os três amigos estavam fazendo teatrinho para zoarem com ele. Mas aí, ele reparou que tanto Hyoga quanto Shiryu estavam muito sérios.

-Então existem mais mesmo. Conhecemos ontem outra guerreira dessa linha. Chamava-se Sailor Moon Atena. – completou Shiryu.

-Afinal, o que anda acontecendo? – perguntou Ikki.

-Isso que queremos saber, irmão. Talvez você possa nos ajudar mais. – explicou Shun colocando sua mão no ombro de Ikki. E entraram na residência.

Yui voltava para casa e entrava em seu quarto. De tanta tristeza, pensara em dormir um pouco até a hora do jantar. O jantar... Que falta da comidinha que a mãe fazia... Ela se foi tão nova. E com esses pensamentos, adormeceu.

Ela se vira numa praia, onde Kiara, vestida de branca, olhava o horizonte.

-Kiara!

A menina olhou Yui sem expressão, causando um imenso pavor que lhe correu pelo corpo. Então, ela lhe apontou para um grande rochedo nas areias douradas e lhe falou:

-Essa é a ilha de Milo, um dos lugares na Terra que mais tem escorpiões. Um dia virá aqui, com certeza.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Yui estava amedrontada.

-Talvez não poderei protegê-la hoje... Olhe para o céu e 15 estrelas lhe auxiliarão. Yui, você enfrentará algo que corta o coração. A dor da saudade e a falta de esperança entrarão em você. Não perca a fé.

-E com toda certeza irá vencer!

Uma voz masculina ecoou pelo local. Sua direção era o mesmo rochedo que Kiara lhe apontara. Yui olhou assustada e viu um rapaz de uns 20 e poucos anos. Tinha olhos azuis e cabelos de mesmo tom. Eram razoavelmente grandes e ligeiramente ondulados. Vestia-se de grego e sua roupa possuía detalhes em dourado, contrastando tão suave com o branco dela. O homem desceu o rochedo e veio em sua direção.

-Antares há de te guiar... – completou o rapaz antes de desaparecer nos sonhos.

Yui voltou seu olhar para Kiara e esta, também desapareceu. Então olhou para as águas do mar. Nelas viu um reflexo de uma estátua. Lembrara do que era a estátua! Já tinha visto nos livros, era a estátua de Palas Atena, deusa da sabedoria e das causa justas! E logo acima, estrelas. As 15 estrelas se dispunham num "S" terminado por um delta de três estrelas. E antes de acordar, ouviu algo gritar, mas baixo em seu ouvido:

"ESCORPIUS!"

Yui terminara então o jantar.

-Poderia ir comprar algumas latas de refrigerante? – seu pai pediu.

-Sim, com todo prazer. – pegou o dinheiro da mão do pai e seguiu até o mercadinho mais próximo da sua casa. Era noite, a mesma lua cheia prateada brilhava, alta lá no céu. Sentiu uma sensação gostosa da luz da lua e ao mesmo tempo um vento gelado de mau presságio. Comprou as duas garrafas de coca-cola e seguiu caminho de volta para casa. Numa parte do caminho sentiu alguém atrás dela e virou-se. Zás!

-Yui!

Kiara estava lendo um livro de origem estrangeira na boa, quando sentiu que a amiga corria perigo. Saltou da janela e se transformou em Sailor Moon.

"Deus meu, ajude Yui até chegar lá!"

Yui viu uma mulher terrivelmente monstruosa. A mesma dita anteriormente.

-Yui Kashiwara, filha da modelo. Há, me passe sua essência, agora. – disse gritando a mulher.

-Essência, do que?- perguntou assustada Yui.

-Passe a essência de Escorpião, AGORA! – e a mulher atacou, por milagre, Yui se esquivou. – AGORA NÃO ME ESCAPA!!!!! ESPELHO DO TORMENTO!

Yui foi pega e relembrou cada momento sobre a mãe. Sentiu que a mulher lhe passara tudo o que a mãe estava sentindo.

"O desânimo da mamãe não foi dela... Algo a prejudicou!"

Yui acordou. Olhou para os céus e viu a constelação que no sonho estava refletida na água. Uma brilhava mais, era Antares. Possuída por uma força estrema, seu cosmo pela primeira vez surgiu. Um grande trovão caiu ali perto e eletricidade se formava nas mãos delicadas de Yui. Apontou o dedo indicador direito para o monstro e toda a eletricidade carregada nos membros se juntou ali.

-ELETRONIC ANTARES!!!!! - e um raio dali foi disparado, atingindo no ombro esquerdo daquela mulher.

Após o ataque, Yui respirava rápido e não entendia o que acontecia. Da estrela Antares veio descendo outra luzinha e parou na frente da jovem. Uma caneta esverdeada, na ponta uma estrela dourada e dentro, um cristal verde com o "m" de escorpião e as estrelas da constelação. As palavras surgiram do nada e empunhou a caneta, envolvida de eletricidade.

-Pelo poder da constelação de Escorpião! Transformação! – e um círculo de eletricidade a envolveu e ao voltar, uma nova sailor surgiu. Com saia, bota e aquela paninho de marinheiro nas costas verde-escuro, laço rosa, com luvas e colan branco. A tiara tinha na sua extensão dourada uma pedra verde e no centro do laço, um broche dourado com o símbolo de escorpião reluzia.

-Sailor Escorpião está na área!

-Nããão, outra sailor! – gritou a mulher. – Impossível, eu tinha enviado para o tormento!

-Foi você que fez minha mãe cair em depressão? Agora vou me vingar, Tormenta! – respondeu cheia de energia (literalmente) Sailor Escorpião.

-Grrr, você é que verá: DARK STORM!!

-THUNDER GREEN!!!! – e de uma antena na tiara enormes raios verdes apareceram e dispararam contra a Tempestade Negra de Tormenta.

Os poderes se chocavam e parecia não ter um vencedor. No meio do cabo de guerra, Yui resolveu dispara juntamente com o Raio Verde, a Antares Eletrônica.

-ELETRONIC ANTARES!!!!!! – A balança pendeu para que Yui vencesse e com um misterioso toque final dourado, Tormenta foi derrotada. Sailor Escorpião cai sentada no asfalto, cansada de sua primeira batalha, quando vê outra garota vestida como ela, só que rosa e azul-marinho. Era Sailor Moon.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Sailor Moon.

-Estou, graças a Deus. Afinal quem é você? Se formos companheiras, devemos nos conhecer... – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava.

Sailor Moon voltou à forma simples e revelou ser Kiara. Escorpião arregalou os olhos.

-Kiara? Era isso então? – e voltou a ser Yui.

-Eu sabia que era você... Minha intuição não falha... – respondeu gracejando Kiara.

-Obrigada...

-Scarlaty me havia contado que as sailors são as guerreiras de Niké, que auxiliavam os cavaleiros de ouro.

Ikki começava a explicar para os amigos o que ouvira de Scarlaty, provável Sailor Touro. Saori ouvia tudo se indagando de como não sabia disso, sendo ela a deusa Atena.

-Sua líder era Helena, a sacerdotisa de Atena, que se transformava em Sailor Moon Atena. Porém teve uma batalha em que todos os cavaleiros e sailor salvaram o mundo, mas se sacrificaram, Helena ouviu antes de morrer as palavras de Niké:

"Assim como Atena prometeu retornar ao mundo toda vez que o mal assolar a Terra, eu voltarei como um cetro mágico para ficar na mão direita. Vocês voltaram quando for necessário, e quando acontecer, eu sairei do cetro e terei minha forma humana, como nossa senhora Atena.

Dentro as doze sailors do zodíaco de ouro, uma se destacará a cada tempo, trazendo o milagre para o mundo."

-Sailors de ouro? Versão feminina dos cavaleiros de ouro? – indagou Shun.

-Sim, pelo que entendi, foi isso.

-Talvez seja por isso que trovejou depois da Antares voltar a brilhar com tanta força hoje. – falou como se nada disso fosse anormal o cavaleiro de Cisne.

Saori se levantou da poltrona de um pulo e perguntou:

-A estrela alfa de Escorpião?

Hyoga respondeu:

-Sim e a sailor que representa esse signo deve ter renascido hoje...

Saori voltou a pensar. O quebra cabeça começara. E o que era o "milagre"?

Continua...

PREWIEW

Duas meninas são grandes amigas. Uma, humilhada e mística se chama Miko e outra, bem de vida e inteligentíssima, Shiori. Ambas querem atrair Kiara e Yui para um chá. As duas têm algo em comum. O que será? Em "Uma tarde de chá" terá sua resposta. Se eu fosse você não perdia! "COSNTELATION OF ESCORPIUS, MAKE UP!"

Miri's Comments: Tô na area, tô na area. Como vão? Ai, cara, essa fic ta muita danada. Hehe. Não to costumada a escrever tanto. Para "encompridar" tive que trazer o Ikki mais cedo... ¬¬ Ah, pelo que vocês viram, o tal "rapaz em cima do rochedo" é o Miro... E outra, vou me basear mais no anime. Porém, coisas do mangá eu hei de deixar, como por exemplo, Kamus é que vai ser o mestre do Hyoga, e não o palito do Cristal. "Mas só o Miro é que vai aparecer na história???" Calma aê, os dourados vão aparecer. "Eu me lembro que você saiu no tapa com Eris e cia por que detesta o Mascara da Morte, com certeza não vai aparecer, ou vai ser prejudicado!" Vai aparecer, sim, até o Afrodite, da qual também não gosto, vai tudo aparecer. Graças a duas fics que adoro, o Mask não vai sair na pior. Agradeçam, fãs do italiano, as Zodiacs Girls e o "Epílogo de Câncer", ok? Ah, sobre a música, acho que não precisa comentário, Legião... Beijos e aqui fico!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 – Uma tarde de chá

"Somos notas, soltas notas

a compor a melodia

vinda das praças, vinda das massas

vinda de onde não se ouvia"

Negros. Cabelos longos e negros. Presos com uma tira de pano branco. Lisos. Olhos castanhos, brilhantemente tristes. Ligeiramente alva. Caminhava no embalo natural dos passos no corredor da escola. Olhavam todos para a criatura, alguns com medo, outros disfarçadamente.

-Não sei por que tanto receio de mim. Não sou de fazer maldades! – gritou o ser para todos ali presentes.

-Sois uma Kushinada, a terrível família das princesas sacrificadas. – ousou um a falar.

-Mesmo que eu seja descendente desses Kushinadas, ainda sim, os atuais não são como os do passado. – respondeu. – Eu, Miko Kushinada lhes juro isso!

E continuou os passos, largos até seu armário. Apesar de não ter franja propriamente dita, duas mechas que ficavam soltas do pano, esconderam as lágrimas que rolavam. Como toda canceriana, Miko era sensível e não segurava bem suas emoções.

-Miko, tudo bem? – uma vozinha de criança, mas em tom adulto ao lado se preocupava.

-Shiori...

Uma menina de 10 anos, longos cabelos prateados, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas. Olhos azuis como o céu da manhã. Essa era Shiori. Sem contar, olhos miudamente tristes e preocupados.

-Te magoaram de novo, não é, Miko? – indagou Shiori.

-Liga não, não me magoa assim tão fácil. Afinal, sou uma Kushinada. Os Kushinadas sabem lidar com tudo, por isso somos os melhores xamãs...

-Sei... A lenda dos Kushinadas em Tóquio não é das melhores, menina. – retrucou Shiori.

-É assim tão fácil ser uma Ono? – implicou Miko sentada no chão encostada e com o queixo apoiado com a mão direita. – Uma família rica, de gênios. Vive no exterior...

Shiori sentiu-se incomodada. Sentou-se ao lado de Miko e olhou a menina Kushinada nos fundo dos olhos.

-No Japão, de certo modo, todas as famílias são difíceis de viver. – respondeu Shiori. – Hei, olha só quem vêm lá. Nossas futuras companheiras. – Shiori apontou para duas amigas que andavam juntas. Uma mais alta que a outra. Uma loira, outra ruiva... Sim, Kiara e Yui.

-É... São elas mesmas. Não há como negar. Como faremos para atraí-las até nós?

Shiori sorriu:

-Convidando para um chá em minha humilde casa.

As duas tocaram e saíram para a aula.

Ikki estava em seu quarto, descansando. Olhava o teto. Um tédio enorme tomava a cabeça e então deu um suspiro. Alguém bate na porta.

-Posso entrar? – era Shun, que com a porta entreaberta ao perguntar enfiar a cabeça no vão.

-Acho que a pergunta é idiota, não Shun?

-Quando você vai voltar? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

-Fui demitido. Voltei por que tinha saudades dos meus amigos e do meu irmão mais novo.

-Demitido, o que você fez? – Shun estava com os olhos arregalados com a resposta do irmão.

-Impliquei com o chefe, sabe? Não me dou bem sendo mandado. – respondeu Ikki com gargalhadas. – Me diga, Shun, quando vai resolver se casar com June?

Shun ficou vermelho. Gostava da amazona, mas ela não queria sair da Grécia. O que Shun queria era traze-la para o Japão e dizer que jamais teria que lutar. Mas June era teimosa e não queria deixar posto de amazona de Camaleão. Mas agora, Shun tinha uma conversa para ela desistir da teimosia.

-Querer casar eu quero, Ikki, mas June não quer vir para cá. – Shun respondeu aborrecido.

-Mesmo com as sailors tomando conta do mundo agora?

-Isso que vou falar com ela! – respondeu com um largo sorriso Shun.

Novas batidas na porta. Eram Shiryu, Hyoga e Saori.

-Você disse que conhecia uma dessas sailors, não é Ikki – indagou Saori.

-Sim, conheço a Sailor Touro.

-Eu convido essa menina para vir aqui na mansão. Irei envia-lo para lá e minha Fundação terá um avião e tudo o que for necessário. Essa menina é uma chave para nós entendermos o que está acontecendo. – explicou Saori.

-Mas não creio que a irmã, que toma conta dela, vai deixar...

-Terminaram bruscamente. – ironizou um pouco Hyoga.

-Não é isso. – Ikki olhou rispidamente para Cisne e continuou – Sabe como é. Jeannie é muito grudada com Scarlaty. A pobrezinha mesmo já reclamou que nem arranjar um namorado conseguia arrumar.

-Leve esse celular. – Shun colocou sobre as palmas da mão de Ikki, um celular, para o ano 2000 até que bem moderno. – Tem uma tecnologia nova, pega em qualquer lugar do mundo. Aperte "1" e depois o botão verde...

-Eu tenho um celular, mas só pega nos EUA. Sei como ligar para outro telefone. – Ikki olhou com certo desdém para o celular.

-É discagem rápida e irá cair direto na sala da Saori. Isso que eu queria dizer.

Ikki disfarçou do equívoco. E pegando decididamente o celular disse:

-Tá, eu topo.

-Shiori, eu não, nem vem!

Miko estava visivelmente irritada. Shiori havia passado a ela a missão de convidar Yui e Kiara para o tal chá. A jovem aprendiz de sacerdotisa não aceitara a situação, uma vez que sua família não tinha das melhores famas. E isso daria uma confusão ou no mínimo o desdém da dupla a ser convidada.

-É uma forma de mostrar quem realmente você, Miko. – explicou Shiori, colocando na mão o convite com mapa improvisado que ela fez durante a aula. – Sei que és uma Kushinada daquela família, mas, os Kushinadas não são aqueles mesmos que sacrificavam suas sacerdotisas...

-Diga isso para a sociedade! Vamos, quero ver! Com toda certeza irá ser mal vista por apoiar um Kushinada! – replicou Miko, quase entrando em lágrimas.

-Ok, chorona, eu vou com você, mas tu fala e qualquer coisa eu seguro as pontas, ouviu? – concluiu Shiori.

Miko sem opção, aceitou a condição e então junto com sua amiga saiu de encontro com Kiara Hongo e Yui Kashiwara.

Não demorou muito para que se encontrassem. Miko se aproximou das duas e falou:

-Hongo e Kashiwara, não?

Kiara prontamente respondeu:

-Sim somos... Mas você não é Miko Kushinada?

Miko se entristeceu. Achou que elas sairiam daí na boa. Suas estrelas não eram das melhores... Quando Shiori ia falar algo para protegê-la, Kiara continuou:

-Precisam de algo? Em que podemos ser úteis?

Yui tinha um pouco de medo da tal história da família de Miko, apoiou sua mão no ombro da Kiara, mas ela apenas respondeu para a amiga, entendendo o que Yui queria dizer:

-Não podemos julgar ninguém, não é? As pessoas não têm culpa do passado que não lhes pertence, tampouco julgadas sem que seja conhecida sua índole. Miko, eu não tenho medo de você nem do passado de sua família.

Miko nunca dera tamanho sorriso de alegria. Depois de Shiori, nunca ninguém lhe dera tamanha demonstração de carinho ao próximo, não importando com o passado ou quem era. Tamanha foi a alegria que deu um forte abraço em Kiara.

-Obrigada, Hongo, não imagina o que está fazendo. Minha fé no coração das pessoas está renovada... – e então retomou ao assunto inicial, se separando de Kiara. – Eu e Shiori estamos convidando vocês para um chá no sábado, na casa de Shiori... Aceitam ir?

-Sim, aceitamos. – respondeu Kiara, antes de Yui falar alguma coisa. – Nós duas iremos sim.

E pegaram o convite-mapa das mãos de Miko, que não parava de sorrir. Não devemos julgar ninguém pelos atos que não lhe pertence, não importa o que a família fez no passado. Ninguém é igual nesse mundo, por que pessoas da mesma família deveriam ser?

Miko se ajoelhou no chão sorrindo e com os olhos mareados de tanta alegria. A alegria era tão grande, que se morresse agora, morreria feliz para toda a eternidade. Shiori se aproximou da amiga e sussurrou no ouvido:

-Viu? Nem todos são igualmente preconceituosos. O preconceito é receio, e Kiara não tem receio de você.

-Talvez seja o destino de todos nós... Mas, ao ver os olhos dela, tão sincero... Não era o destino, era ela mesma! – soltou louvores de alegria.

As duas caminharam para as últimas aulas do dia, que Miko enfrentaria sem dor ou cansaço. Era só alegria, só alegria...

Tam – Tam! Uma chapa de aço era batida violentamente por outra coisa de metal. Uma bala! Ikki para não perder o hábito de policia americana, freqüentemente ia para o pomar atirar num alvo que ele tinha feito. Quando perdia a paciência, ele também socava a chapa, desta vez para não perder o jeito de cavaleiro. Num dos tiros, a bala pegou num canto da chapa, fazendo esta voar para o lado, revelando um singelo túmulo. Com letras ocidentais, via-se escrito "Seiya". Foi ali que Saori construiu um túmulinho para lembrar de Pégaso, onde os restos mortais estavam na Grécia.

Ikki então se aproximou e agachou observando a pedra.

-Então é isso, né, cara? – sussurrou ele, como se no lugar da pedra estivesse Seiya. – Foste muito corajoso. No fundo, eu não teria tanta coragem. Só queria saber se ficou no Além ou se está aqui na Terra, olhando por nós...

-Aonde quer que ele esteja, sempre estará ao nosso lado. – era Shunrei, que estava ali pegando algumas ervas para fazer um chá para si. Mesmo sem ter conhecido muito o cavaleiro de Pégaso, ela sentia a mesma dor que todos que estiveram com ele. Afinal, se não fosse por ele, seu marido teria morrido no torneio.

-Ah, que susto, é a esposa de Shiryu... Shunrei, não?

-Sim. – respondeu, desta vez com um sorriso. –Eu e Shiryu nos casamos um ano depois que você sumiu.

-Olha, desculpa não ter comparecido... Não suporto ficar muito tempo num mesmo lugar.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Afinal, sua missão ainda não terminou, não é?

Ikki olhou para Shunrei que estava saindo dali. Olhou estranhando muito sobre o que ela havia dito, não entendendo nada.

-Uma missão que está dentro do seu coração, uma missão só sua... – e finalmente saiu, sem dizer mais nenhum "A".

Ikki refletiu suas palavras. "Uma missão dentro do coração" teria algum significado para ele? De repente sentiu uma dor enorme, um sentimento de angústia e saudade. Sentou-se numa árvore perto dali e olhou as nuvens. Brancas como a neve... Neve...

"Como queria mostrar a neve e essas nuvens brancas para Esmeralda..." – pensou Fênix. Sim! Ele se lembrara do que sofria, era Esmeralda. Ele ainda buscava Esmeralda, uma nova Esmeralda! De alguma forma, Shunrei percebeu que ele tinha alguma mágoa. E acertara.

Saiu dali e foi para o quarto. No dia seguinte iria buscar Scarlaty, a jovem Sailor Touro.

A manhã seguinte, o sábado esperado! Em lado da cidade de Tóquio Ikki pegava o jatinho particular da Fundação. Noutro, Kiara e Yui estava num ônibus, indo para a casa de Shiori.

Um teria um pequenino desafio. As outras uma revelação.

Finalmente, Kiara e Yui chegaram a "humilde residência de Shiori Ono". Humilde de brincadeira no papel, por que a casa era uma verdadeira mansão! Apertaram o interfone, onde uma voz delicada e educada surgiu no aparelho.

-Sim, residência da família Ono?

-Somos Kiara Hongo e Yui Kashiwara, colegas de escola de Shiori Ono. – respondeu Kiara com tal mesma educação.

-Oh, sim, já vou abrir o portão. – e o portão abriu devagar e as meninas entraram no terreno, e logo em seguida na mansão.

Shiori e Miko estavam na recepção, e sorriram imensamente.

-Sejam bem-vindas a minha casa. – disse Shiori. – Venham ao meu quarto para deixarem as bolsas de vocês e conversarmos um pouco antes do chá.

Yui estava encantada com cada detalhe do quarto de Shiori. Tinha um monte de bichinhos de pelúcia e uma cama gigante, vários armários de roupas. Isso só para o começo: um quarto de paredes rosinha-bebê, uma graça.

-Sentem-se na cama mesmo, Hongo e Kashiwara. – disse Shiori.

-Não precisa nos chamar de Hongo e Kashiwara, pode nos chamar só de Kiara e Yui. – respondeu Yui, já se enturmando com a situação...

-Bom, Shiori, vamos revelar o motivo principal do convite! – comentou Miko, toda contente.

Shiori foi até uma mesinha e de dentro do estojinho de jóias, pegou dois objetos reluzentes, em forma de lápis, caneta. Um, parecia ser cinza, foi para as mãos de Miko, e o outro, azulado-turquesa, ficou com Shiori mesmo.

-Nós sabemos quem vocês são, Kiara e Yui. Apesar de também sabermos que foi há pouco tempo o de vocês. Nós já fazemos uns seis meses, mas, já é um tempo a mais. Vamos, Miko?

-Nem precisa perguntar! – respondeu prontamente Miko, com um sorriso de aventura.

-PELO PODER...!

-PELO PODER DA...!

-...DA CONTELAÇÃO DE...!

-...CONSTELAÇÃO DE...!

-...GÊMEOS...!

-...CÂNCER...!

-TRANSFORMAÇÃO!!!!!!! – terminaram a duas juntas. Shiori foi envolta por pequenas luzinhas em forma de fadas. Miko por luzes que lembravam as bolas de fogo, uma das formas assumidas pelos espíritos nas lendas japonesas.

Depois, surgiram duas guerreiras sailors: Sailor Gêmeos, com o colan branco, saia, paninho de marinheiro e barra das luvas azuis-turquesas. O laço, um suave vermelho. Sapatos boneca preto e meias 3/4 brancas e os cabelos em duas marias-chiquinhas graças a dois lacinhos vermelhos. Sailor Câncer tinha a saia e cia. prateada, laço rosa e botas do mesmo prateado. Seus cabelos presos como sempre na forma de Miko.

-Vocês, são sailors? – perguntou Yui assustada.

-Acho que deu para ver... Nós sabemos que vocês são sailors, mas de qual constelação vocês são não dá para adivinhar. – respondeu Miko.

Yui pegou sua caneta e Kiara seu broche e ambas invocaram seus poderes e se transformaram em Sailor Moon e Sailor Escorpião.

-Não creio nisso! Sailor Moon Atena já apareceu! – exclamou Sailor Gêmeos, não sabendo se ficava preocupada ou alegre.

-Ué, o que foi, Sailor Gêmeos? – indagou Escorpião.

-Quando a Sailor Moon aparecesse é o sinal que já está na hora de enfrentarmos o nosso destino. – respondeu trêmula a jovem de Gêmeos.

Yui ia perguntar o que isso queria dizer, mas tiveram que rapidamente se transformarem de volta em garotas normais, por que a empregada vinha avisar que o chá seria servido e que lugar seria. Todas escolheram o jardim e então foram para lá.

-Shunrei, depois que Ikki saiu do pomar, ele ficou estranho, sabe o que houve? – Shiryu estava preocupado com o amigo.

-Acho que finalmente entendeu uma coisa. – respondeu na boa a mulher.

-O que?

-Sua verdadeira missão. Uma missão que todo ser vivo tem, mas que eu, você, Hyoga e Eiri já completamos. Ikki quase a completou, mas um acidente destruiu e agora ele é quase que uma alma que vaga na escuridão. – explicou Shunrei.

-Ainda não entendi, onde quer chegar?

-A alma amiga, a outra metade... A alma gêmea... – completou Shunrei, levantando os olhos para seu marido. – Ele e Saori possuem essa mágoa.

Shiryu fitava a esposa com muito respeito. Ela adivinhara a maior parte dos problemas do cavaleiro da constelação de Fênix...

-Nós já somos felizes casados, assim como o Hyoga com a Eiri. Shun, mesmo sem casar com June, pelo que eu ouço, também se acharam. Mas, sabe, fico pensando...

-Em que? No que está pensando? – indagou Shiryu, muito curioso com tudo.

-Se Seiya antes de partir, encontrou a alma gêmea dele. – Shunrei voltou a olhar o marido. Sabia que falar de Seiya doía em seu coração, assim como nos outros, afinal Pégaso foi um dos seus melhores amigos.

-Espero que sim, por um lado, mas noutro... A pessoa que seja a alma gêmea dele, deve ter ficado muito angustiada... – respondeu com um sorriso sereno, mas cheio de tristeza o cavaleiro de Dragão.

Os dois ficaram mudos depois. Continuar aquela conversa seria muito ruim.

Uma estrela cadente caiu no céu... Mistério... E um sorriso maldoso e conhecido brilhou...

Continua...

PREWIEW

O chá é interrompido. É hora de mais uma batalha para as sailors, onde enfrentarão uma versão negra de um generoso deus.

Enquanto isso, Ikki está frente a frente com Jeannie. O que será decidido? E Scarlaty, finalmente se juntará as outras? Não perca "A fada e a sacerdotisa". Se eu fosse você não perdia!

Miri's Comments: Moshi Moshi! Como vão? Esse ficou uma página mais curta... Hehehehehe. Sobre a música ali em cima, é de "O sol da liberdade" da Daniela Mercury. Esse trecho da música ta aí por que as sailors estão se juntando, não importa da onde... As perguntas ficam... Ikki encontrará a sua alma gêmea? Putz, to vendo muita novela das seis... Ah, tudo bem né? Finalmente apareceu a Miko e Shiori, minhas duas sailors prediletas, que só perdem para uma, que ainda não apareceu... Quem já viu os Jovens Titãs vai saber como é mais ou menos o ataque da Shiori. Quanto a Miko, talvez vão entender se virem Shaman King, a minha inspiração para o lado espiritual dela. Bom, verão. Assim que puder, vou colocar imagens dos ataques das sailors. Faria o gif, mas infelizmente meu programa de animação tem que ser atualizado... Mas prometo que algumas imagens das sailors estarão, bem como as fichas. Uff, um dia continuo a falar mais dos planos. Quanto ao numero de capítulos, eu não tenho confirmado, mas os planos é que sejam mini-sagas... Fico aqui e muitos kissus! Miri-Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 – A fada e a sacerdotisa

-Ai, mas que chá maravilhoso!

Yui exclamava o tempo todo. Fazia tempo que não experimentava aquelas regalias. Desde a época que sua mãe saiu do ramo da moda. Kiara observava a amiga, com uma tremenda de uma gota rolando na testa, estava sendo até inconveniente.

Shiori reparou na sensação que Kiara estava tendo, e sorriu, como se dissesse "tudo bem, isso é normal". Miko olhava o céu, as nuvens e assim que terminou o chá, foi para um canto do jardim, meditar. Pegou um terço, e colocou-o em sua volta. Kiara e Yui olhavam sem entender.

-Miko é de uma tradicional família... Tem treinamentos espirituais quase toda a vida... Eles cuidam de um templo, na saída da cidade. É muito belo. – explicou Shiori.

-Família de xamãs, não? – indagou Kiara.

-Sim, eu acho... Como adivinhou?

-Na transformação dela, inúmeras bolas de fogo surgiram em sua volta. Ficou tanto tempo fora do país, Shiori?

-Sim... Nasci aqui e aos cinco anos sai e fui para o Canadá. Voltei há um ano. – e olhou para Miko novamente. – ela me explicou esse negócio das "bolas de fogo".

Miko estava calma e tranqüila. Diferente da menina que freqüentemente fica chorando no corredor pelas humilhações que passa. Vinha daquela família odiada da cidade, mas nada tinha em seu caráter igual ao dos antepassados... E então, o terço tremeu bruscamente e Miko saiu do transe assustada olhando para o terço.

-Estão me dizendo... De novo não! – sussurrou para ela mesma, e a sacerdotisa-juvenil pegou o terço e saiu correndo até a mesinha do chá. – Encrenca... Shiori diga que sairemos a passeio, mas outro monstro surgiu...

-Nós também vamos! – retrucou Yui. – Vocês não são as únicas sailors da cidade.

E todas correram, sendo guiadas pelas almas, que somente Miko via...

-Jeannie! Você está aí?

Ikki batia na porta. Depois de meses do termino do namoro, lá estava ele. De novo, em frente a casa de Jeannie e Scarlaty Jones.

Jeannie abriu a porta grosseiramente. Mesmo Ikki sendo educado na batida, Jeannie ficara incomodada com a voz do cavaleiro.

-O que quer aqui? Reatar, por que se for...

-Não, vim aqui conversar com você e com Scarlaty. Vim a pedido de Saori Kido, da Fundação Graad.

-Hunf, entre... – abriu a porta para Ikki entrar. – Então conhece a grã-fina?

Ikki sentou-se no simples do sofá da casa. Scarlaty desceu as escadas correndo, pois tinha ouvido a voz de seu amigo.

-Ikki! Que legal, você está aqui!

Scarlaty é uma menina mediana, tinha lá uns 1,56 de altura. Levemente morena e um pouquinho gordinha, mas não um caso de regime. Cabelos roxos, como ametista, e sorriso juvenil e belo de uma adolescente. Seu sonho era tocar numa banda, como baixista, sonho que a irmã não permitia. Aprendera com uns amigos a tocar o instrumento e tocava-o bem por sinal. Gostava muito de Ikki, que sempre fora mais generoso e amigo com ela que a própria irmã.

-É só impressão, ou está mais bonita do que há seis meses, Scarlaty?

A menina ficou lisonjeada. Sentou-se no chão ao lado de Ikki e fechou o sorriso quando a irmã entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira a frente do sofá.

-O que quer conosco.

-Estava contando sobre Scarlaty ser uma boa estudante e ótima cantora...

-Olha aqui, é mais um dos papos de que ela devia seguir em carreira artística?

-Não, não é só isso, Jeannie!

As vozes alteradas estavam surgindo. Scarlaty temia que saísse algo pior. Ikki recomeçou, calmo:

-É uma oportunidade de estudo mais a altura da capacidade de Scarlaty, no exterior... – tinha que inventar uma história. Contar que era por conta de Scarlaty ser uma Sailor Touro não ia colar e Saori estava disposta a dar estudos para a garota.

-Ah, é? E quem há de pagar? Ikki, você sabe que não temos dinheiro! Nossa mãe trabalha em outro estado e nosso pai saiu de casa, justamente por causa da música. – e enfatizou uma ironia em "música", seu maior ódio. – Ficou a cargo de eu cuidar de Scarlaty.

-E cuida dela como prisioneira, Jeannie. Deixa ela viver livre, garota! Uma oportunidade dessa não vem fácil!

-Ikki, não, ela não pode ir! Ainda esperamos...

-A volta do seu pai? De tanto esperar, a vida vai passar e você vai se arrepender... Eu sei o que é viver, esperando uma volta e não viver certo.

Ikki falava de Esmeralda. Espera inútil, um devaneio, uma quimera que é esperar a volta de algo que não pode voltar. Ikki pegou o celular e discou para Saori. Ela sabia o que fazer para convencer Jeannie. Ela, por sua vez quase em lágrimas...

-Jei, please, deixe-me ir! Eu gosto muito de Ikki, ele não vai deixar nada de mal acontecer comigo.

-Calada! – Jeannie cada vez mais não conseguia segurar a vontade de chorar. Ikki tocara no ponto fraco do seu coração.

-Jeannie, fale com Saori, ela está na linha. – disse Ikki. – E não se preocupe, ela fala inglês.

Jeannie pegou o celular, indecisa e falou com Saori. Custou um tempo, mas a dona da Fundação convenceu. Assim ordenou que Scarlaty arrumasse suas coisas.

-Quando vão partir? – disse Jeannie, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Amanhã é melhor...Desculpa por ter tocado sobre o assunto do seu pai...

Jeannie levantou os olhos para Ikki. Nunca vira no rosto dele uma calma tão grande.

-Foi por meu temperamento, não? Por isso terminou...?

Ikki respondeu, rapidamente:

-Não. Eu também pensava que era, mas descobri que não. Você não é a pessoa que procuro.

A americana olhou novamente.

-Mas de algum jeito você me mudou, Jeannie, e vou fazer uma promessa.

-Ikki, não faça promessas que não possa cumprir, please!

-Eu ainda vou achar noticias do seu pai, eu te prometo!

Jeannie olhava Ikki, sabia ele ia dizer isso, e talvez com o que restava de amor por ele ou pelo simples sentimento de tristeza, ela abraçou o cavaleiro, recebendo de volta um caloroso abraço de amizade.

Scarlaty ouviu a cena. Ela mesma não tinha certeza se Ikki acharia pistas sobre seu pai. Ouviu batidas na porta, enquanto arrumava a mala.

-Entra!

-Scarlaty, vou contar o verdadeiro motivo disso tudo. – Ikki dizia baixinho, enquanto entrava no humilde dormitório da garota. – Contei a Saori quem você é.

Scarlaty arregalou os olhos pequenos, e falou, mesmo que sussurrando, energicamente com Ikki:

-Droga, falei pra n...

-Ela não é qualquer uma, Scarlaty, ELA É a deusa Atena.

-Saori Kido?

Ikki confirmou com a cabeça. E ainda completou:

-Estão surgindo novas sailors lá no Japão e ela quer sua ajuda para saber quem são elas e se possivelmente alguma possa estar usando os poderes indevidamente. E também poderá se juntar a elas.

-Então está chegando a hora...

-Te comprei um presente, que está esperando por você, lá na mansão da Saori.

Scarlaty raramente ganhava presentes e ficou muito contente em saber de uma surpresa a esperando.

-Amanhã passo aqui. Arruma suas coisa com sossego, tudo bem? – disse Ikki.

-Sim.

Ikki saiu do quarto e se despediu de Jeannie, que já tinha voltado ao normal. Saiu da casa, seguindo até o prédio, onde tinha um quartinho e que comprara com certo custo.

-TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Quatro sailors seguiam até uma praça deserta e viram uma outra sailor, com roupas um pouco diferentes das suas. Cabelos azuis bem escuro, quase negros, presos em dois odangos, da onde surgia uma traça em cada um. Seu rosto era coberto por uma máscara.

-Chegaram um pouco atrasadas meninas... – disse a garota, ironicamente.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Gêmeos.

-Sou Sailor Seiryuu, uma Sailor Mito, a representante do deus dragão dos deuses animais, protetora do 1º quadrante da Terra.

-Se é uma protetora da Terra, por que está agindo assim conosco? – perguntou Escorpião.

-A Terra está podre, meninas... Assim como vocês vão ficar! MALDIÇÃO DO DRAGÃO!!!

Sailor Seiryuu as atacou com uma ilusão um tanto real de um dragão negro, que voava querendo devorar as sailors.

-RAIO VERDE!

Sailor Escorpião dispara raios e mais raios.

-Humpf, eu não sou a inimiga de hoje. - e desapareceu com o dragão.

As sailors olhavam em sua volta. Sailor Câncer avisou:

-Não estamos a salvas, meninas...

Nisso um menino literalmente negro, com asas de morcego, uma aljava nas costas e um arco, ambos negros, chegou voando e atirando flechas malignas. E mais que depressa, Sailor Câncer formou uma barreira.

Era o Dark Cupid, um dos monstros que queriam roubar suas essências. Ele se dividiu em vários que atiravam mais e mais flechas.

-Vou identificar o verdadeiro, enquanto isso a barreira estará formada. Não saiam dela e ataquem daqui de dentro! – avisou Câncer.

Sailor Gêmeos voou até onde podia dentro da barreira, com as mãos iluminadas por bolas de energia que surgiram das pequenas mãozinhas. Sailor Moon e Escorpião observavam, fascinadas a habilidade de Gêmeos. Escorpião apontou o indicador direito e começou a atirar, assim como Moon levantou a mão direita, invocando as Estrelas mágicas.

-ELETRONIC ANTARES!!!!! – Sailor Escorpião ataca.

-ATHENA'S STARS!!!! – Sailor Moon lança seu ataque.

-MAGIC FAIRYS!!! – Sailor Gêmeos joga as bolas luminosas numa velocidade incrível!

Mas a cada um cupidos destruídos, outros surgiam.

-Minha Antares Eletrônica não funciona! – exclamou Sailor Escorpião.

-Nem as Estrelas de Atena, gente! – respondeu Sailor Moon.

-Nem minhas Fadas Encantadas. – completou Gêmeos.

-Continuem atacando... Já estou próxima ao verdadeiro... – Sailor Câncer acalmava as colegas. Elas se entreolhavam, um pouco desconfiantes, mas aceitaram e continuaram a atacar.

-THUNDER GREEN!

-ATHENA'S STARS!

-TEEN FAIRYS!

Sailor Câncer abriu os olhos, que brilhavam tanto, que era quase impossível ver a íris e a pupila. Bolas de fogo surgiram e ao sinal da guerreira, seguiram um só caminho, atacando um dos cupidos despercebidos. Era o verdadeiro. Inúmeras bolinhas de luz amarela bem fraquinha surgiram e atacaram de novo o bandidinho.

-DEADLY LIGHTS!

O cupido ficou quase que imóvel. E então Sailor Câncer ordenou:

-AGORA, SAILOR MOON!

Kiara retirou então a tiara da testa e ficou na posição de ataque e por fim atirou:

-MOON TIARA, ATACK!

O ataque atingiu em cheio o peito de Dark Cupid, que explodiu. Câncer, extremamente cansada pelo uso da sua força espiritual, caiu desacordada no chão da pracinha. Sua transformação se desfez, voltando a ser a Miko que conhecemos.

As outras, preocupadas, também desfizeram a transformação delas e correram para junto de Miko.

-Miko!

Yui e Shiori abanavam e davam-lhe pequenos tapinhas no rosto, enquanto Kiara pegava um copo de água, num mercadinho vizinho. Ela então jogou a água em Miko, que acordou fraca e com um tremendo susto.

-Desculpem, gastei muita energia espiritual minha... Raramente a uso assim...

-Tudo bem, acho que entendemos... Pode se levantar? – indagou Kiara.

-Sim, acho melhor voltarmos, cada qual pra sua residência... – respondeu Miko, agora mais em paz.

E cada qual seguiu em sua direção. Shiori voltou pelo mesmo caminho, Miko pegou uma rua contrária ao de Shiori e Yui e Kiara foram para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, esperar o seu.

O brilho da tarde chegava na cidade em que Scarlaty vivia. Almoçou com a irmã e via que Jeannie estava aborrecida. Mas ficava quieta, com medo de aborrecer mais ainda. Ikki chegou por fim.

-Entre, almoce conosco... – convidou Jeannie.

O cavaleiro ficou imóvel, espantado com o convite depois da briga que tiveram, enquanto convencia Jeannie deixar Scarlaty com ele. Jeannie o puxou pelo braço e o fez sentar-se à mesa.

-Sirva-se.

Ikki ainda sem jeito serviu-se. Até que sentia falta da comida feita pelas irmãs Jones. Terminaram o almoço e Ikki pegou as malas de Scarlaty e levou para o carro. Jeannie abraçava a irmã, como quem não quisesse deixá-la ir. Por fim a soltou e lhe recomendou:

-Comporte-se.

E olhando para Ikki, perguntou:

-Quando ela volta?

-Nas férias ela vem e fica aqui, tudo bem? Se ela gostar de lá e da escola, Saori concorda em deixa-la estudar o quanto mais quiser lá.

Jeannie puxou Ikki para um canto e segredou-lhe:

-Scarlaty realmente te adora, Ikki. Foi e é um grande amigo dela... Acho que quase um pai, um irmão... Cuide dela, viu? Senão jamais te perdoarei!

-Tá...

E entraram no carro e seguiram para o aeroporto. Jeannie acenava, já morrendo de saudades...

Finalmente o jatinho de Saori chegou a Tóquio. Lá estavam a própria, Shun, Hyoga, Eiri, Shiryu e Shunrei.

Ikki ia saindo com Scarlaty. A menina ia admirando o local.

-Seja bem-vinda, senhorita Jones... – disse Saori.

-Essa é Saori Kido, e estes são Shun, meu irmão mais novo. Esses são Hyoga e Shiryu, meus amigos, e suas esposas, Eiri e Shunrei.

-Ah, muito prazer...! – e sussurrando completou. – Ikki me contou sobre vocês.

-Assim como ele nos contou de você, Jones. – completou Shun.

E então foram para o carro e seguiram para a mansão. Chegando lá, uma das empregadas mostrou o quarto de Scarlaty para ela, que resolveu descansar um pouco antes do jantar. E viu, no canto do quarto um embrulho grande. Devia ser o presente que Ikki lhe falara. Foi até lá e pegou o gigantesco embrulho e começou a abrir e dos papéis de presentes surgiu uma caixa de baixo.

-AAAAAH!!!!! – Scarlaty gritou de alegria, mas o susto foi imenso no resto da casa e todos os cavaleiros foram até lá.

Scarlaty estava em lágrimas. Todos fizeram uma cara de alívio, era só a alegria pelo presente.

-Era isso que você queria tanto, não era? – comentou Ikki.

Scarlaty respondeu, com um largo sorriso:

-Sim!

E deu uma grande abraço em Ikki. Hyoga pediu então:

-Dizem que toca bem... Então toca para gente.

Scarlaty arrumou o baixo. E começou a tocar.

"A terra tá soterrada de violência

De guerra, de sofrimento, de desespero

A gente tá vendo tudo, tá vendo a gente

Tá vendo no nosso espelho, na nossa frente

Tá vendo na nossa frente aberração

Tá vendo, tá sendo visto, querendo ou não

Tá vendo no fim do túnel, escuridão

Tá vendo no fim do túnel, escuridão

Tá vendo a nossa morte anunciada

Tá vendo a nossa vida valendo nada

Tô vendo, chovendo sangue no meu jardim

Tá lindo, o sol caindo que nem granada

Tá vindo um carro bomba na contramão

Tá vindo um carro bomba na contramão

Tá vindo um carro bomba na contramão

Tá vindo um suicida na direção..."

E assim, foi... Cantando e ouvindo a bela voz de Scarlaty.

PREWIEW

Scarlaty encontra as outras Sailors e revela quem é. Uma nova batalha é travada e duas novas sailors aparecem para ajudar, cada uma de uma direção diferente. Kiara arranja uma rival na escola, sem desconfiar que a menina e filha adotiva de Shiryu e Shunrei, que resolveram ficar de vez. E de novo a misteriosa Sailor Mito aparece, junto com outra e resolve atacar de novo nessa batalha. "Seiryuu e Suzaku contra Virgem e Peixes". Se eu fosse você não perdia!

Miri's Comments: Oi, como vão? A minha fic tá começando a esquentar, né? E tem muita coisa por vir ainda. A fic tá na boa, mas espera chegar um certo trio que a história pega fogo de uma vez. E no próximo chega a nossa representante brasileira das sailors e dessa vez, não de touro. Façam suas apostas! Ah, a música que Scarlaty canta é Palavras Repitidas do Gabriel, o pensador. Nas próximas músicas a serem "cantadas" vou colocar as que eu escrevo em vez de enquanto... Fico aqui e nesse capitulo estréia o glossário. Beijocas!

GLOSSÁRIO

OdAnGo – É o penteado da Serena, de Sailor Moon. Apesar de que o penteado da Sailor Seiryuu não é bem o mesmo de Serena, é mais parecido com o da Miaka de Fushigi Yuugi. É que eu não sei se é o mesmo nome.

SeIrYuU – Um dos 4 deuses animais das lendas orientais. Seiryuu é um dragão. Aliás, o nome desse deus não lembra um pouco o de Shiryu? E acredite, o nome do cavaleiro deriva desse dragão, dizem que uma das cores atribuídas a ele é o roxo e "Shiryu" quer dizer "dragão roxo" (- - '). Os outros animais são Suzaku, que é uma fênix, Byakko, um tigre e Genbu uma tartaruga. Aliás, esses deuses animais estão em um monte de animes: Yu Yu Hakusho, Digimon, Fushigi Yuugi, e até mesmo Beyblade! Sem dúvida, um dos temas mais apreciados em histórias pelos orientais...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 – Seiryuu e Suzaku contra Virgem e Peixes

Já havia feito uma semana desde que Scarlaty havia chegado a mansão Kido. Estava se acertando na escola, mas ainda tinha um pouco de problemas com o idioma. Sua sorte é que Ikki lhe havia ensinado um pouco do japonês e que sua língua mãe era o inglês, a mais popular e utilizada depois da II Guerra.

Estava chovendo muito e no momento que um trovão caiu, a mansão perdeu energia elétrica e os geradores não funcionavam de algumas forma. Todos os atuais moradores da mansão se achegaram na entrada, preocupados com o que houve. A porta se escancarou grosseiramente, e outro trovão riscou o céu, com enorme barulho ensurdecedor. Uma sombra surgiu na entrada, causando frio na espinha de cada um ali presente.

-Medo de escuro, Shiryu?

Uma voz feminina e juvenil ousou a se utilizar de tais palavras. E o pior, continuou:

-Um cavaleiro de Atena... Medo de escuro não nada, não? Dá vontade de rir. Huh!

-Não me afronte desse jeito! – respondeu Shiryu, de certa forma surpreso com a visita, esperava que ela demorasse a chegar.

-Mesmo você, nunca chegará aos pés de quem foi meu pai, Shiryu. – e finalmente se aproximou de todos, deixando que as velas acesas mostrassem sua face. – Sendo ou não meu pai adotivo, nunca lhe dei e nunca lhe darei o direito de mandar em mim!

-Shu-Chong, você está de castigo! – levantou pela primeira vez a voz, Shunrei.

Shu-Chong tinha cabelos azulados tão escuros, que ficava difícil dizer se eram negros azulados ou pretos propriamente dito. Era alta e uma pele alva, tão rara da região da China de onde viera, muitas vezes parecia que tinha anemia de tão branca. Era tão fria e freqüentemente na escola de onde viera a chamavam de "a senhora do cemitério". Um olhar penetrante, frio, e escuro como o lago lendário escocês. A longas madeixas eram presos em curiosos odangos, que continuavam com duas tranças até os ombros.

Então ela passou por sua mãe adotiva, derrubando-lhe a vela, que por pouco não caíra no tapete e iniciou um incêndio. Shiryu raramente era visto nervoso, mas Shu-Chong deixava no limite da paciência e se Shunrei não lhe tivesse segurado, ele voaria para cima da menina e com toda certeza, com uns dois belos tapas dados ela sairia daquele salão. Shiryu fitou a jovem, ainda cheio de raiva da falta de educação dela. E quando Shu-Chong saiu do cômodo as luzes acenderam e todos puderam ver nas paredes, os desenhos de quatro bichos sagrados e uma mensagem em chinês arcaico: "Vocês vão perder"...

Shu-Chong andava pelo corredor, em busca do quarto que ela sempre pegava quando vinha. Abriu a porta e se irritou ao ver "seu" quarto invadido por alguém. Ela começou a quebrar tudo ali e então viu papel de embrulho e um baixo novinho. Ela pegou o instrumento e bateu contra tudo que se possa imaginar até ele rachar no cabo e estourar três das cordas. E continuaria se o barulho não chamasse a atenção e Shiryu segurasse seu pulso. Scarlaty entrou no seu quarto chorando.

-Meu baixo! Você quebrou meu baixo!!!

-Você ousou a profanar meu quarto! – replicou a chinesinha.

-Nem fui eu quem escolheu este quarto e você vem me acusar? Você destruiu meu maior sonho, sua idiota!

Shu-Chong escapou do aperto que Shiryu lhe dera e os olhos azulados da jovem ficaram laranjas e sua menina dos olhos fina como a de um felino. Um vento pareceu surgir dela e fez Scarlaty congelar de medo e então Shu-Chong partiu para cima da americana. E começou uma luta sem sentido, apesar de que Scarlaty só se defendia e como sem os poderes sailor ela não sabia lutar de verdade, ela apanhava feio.

-Shu-Chong! – Shiryu gritou e segurou o punho que daria um golpe de misericórdia.

Com aquela ira toda e os olhos laranja, ela olhos no fundo dos olhos daquele que a adotou. Um cosmo terrível, cheio de ódio e amargura provinha do corpo da menina parecia que queria engolir e destruir o cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Você não tem o direito de fazer tudo isso, Shu-Chong!

-E você não tem o direito de falar comigo assim! Eu não sou sua filha de sangue...

-Mas é do meu coração! – interrompeu Shiryu.

-Ah, se soubesse quem realmente sou, você nem ousaria a levantar os olhos perante mim!

E antes que suas palavras continuassem, Shiryu não segurou mais e Shu-Chong sentiu o peso das mãos do cavaleiro em sua face. Ela se desvencilhou dele e pulou a janela.

-Peço desculpas pelo ocorrido... – disse Shiryu. – Ela tem um espírito indomável que nunca vi antes.

-Er... Tudo bem, aborrecente é assim mesmo... – respondeu Hyoga, tentando animar o clima ali.

Scarlaty saiu dali, aborrecida pelo comentário de Cisne. Ele esquecera que ainda havia mais uma adolescente ali.

O dia seguinte finalmente chegou. Scarlaty se preparava para ir para a aula. E Shu-Chong apareceu, para o desjejum e também ir. Ela passara a noite no pomar, na sua árvore favorita e ali adormeceu. A taurina ainda estava chateada com tudo o que passou na noite anterior, não pela ofensa e a briga com Shu-Chong, mas pelo baixo, o mais precioso presente que ganhara em sua vida. E assim foram para a aula.

Kiara e companhia já tinham feito amizade com Scarlaty, que já tinha também percebido quem elas eram, mas ainda não revelara. Miko e Shiori já tinham desconfiança, mas resolveram deixar quieto, afinal, duvidavam que uma garota tão maluca e musical seria uma sailor.

No intervalo, Shu-Chong sentou isolada num canto do jardim, observando Kiara ao longe com Scarlaty, Yui, Miko e Shiori. Mas não observava comumente, seus olhos pareciam fagulhas de um estranho ódio, um misterioso ódio.

Ela saiu dali então, e passou perto delas, e dissimuladamente derrubou o restante do copo de suco em Kiara. A mocinha gritou de susto e de raiva momentânea do ocorrido. E ironicamente Shu-Chong se desculpou:

-Oh, me desculpe... Derrubei em você?

Scarlaty, ainda esquentada com a noite anterior levantou-se e levantou a voz:

-Não, imagina que não derrubou. É claro! Fecha a matraca, sei que fez de propósito! Ou vai dizer que quebrou meu baixo sem querer.

-Quebrar o seu baixo? Hunf, senti prazer de fazer aquilo. – respondeu rispidamente a chinesa.

Kiara apartou um possível inicio de briga, fazendo que Scarlaty a acompanhasse para conseguir um outro uniforme e não passar o dia melada de suco. Shu-Chong acompanhou-as com o olhar, malicioso e feliz pela má ação cometida.

-Garota oportunista.

Bravejou Scarlaty, falando de Shu-Chong.

-Ué, a conhecia há muito tempo? – perguntou Kiara.

-Não, a conheci ontem, hoje é o primeiro dia dela e infelizmente estamos vivendo na mesma casa... – respondeu chateada a americana.

-Mesma casa? São parentes?

-Não, é que o amigo da família que me trouxe é amigo do pai adotivo de Shu-Chong.

Kiara começava a imaginar por que a menina era tão ríspida com todos. Ela perdera os pais, algo que muito devia amar. E talvez não tivesse ainda aceitado mental e emocionalmente. Nem imaginara que havia acertado. Só não imaginava que coisas piores envolviam o caso. Terminado de trocar de roupa, as duas amigas voltaram para sala.

A tarde caiu e todos os alunos regressam para suas respectivas casas. Shu-Chong, como sempre, não desamarrava o burro, e Scarlaty emudecida de raiva da chinesa. Chegaram a mansão e cada qual para o seu canto. Scarlaty ficou surpresa ao ver o baixo concertado. E Shu-Chong fez o favor de trancar a porta, nem abri-la para Shunrei ou Shiryu entrarem. Só saiu para o jantar e banho, voltando-se a infurnar dentro dele até a manhã seguinte. Porém os fatos que hei de falar ainda ocorreram no mesmo dia.

Scarlaty deu risada, chorou, afinal não sabia o que fazer ao ver o baixo concertado. Estava feliz demais. Ikki que ali estava disse:

-Não sei se o som há de ficar o mesmo, mas pelo menos está concertado, não?

Mal sentenciou a frase ditas e Scarlaty o abraçou com força. Ikki sentiu o rosto enrubescer, sem saber por quê. Mas do nada, Scarlaty sentiu um arrepio e saiu desse abraço com a cara mais séria possível.

-Devo ir! Algo acontece. – e saiu feito um furacão. Shu-Chong sentada na janela, via Scarlaty sair correndo, com desdém e raiva.

Quando Scarlaty desapareceu da vista da janela, Shu-Chong pulou a janela e terminou de vê-la sair dos arredores da mansão. Feito isso, Shu-Chong foi para um canto reservado e sussurrou:

-"Pronto".

Scarlaty se escondeu num ponto e viu uma criança sendo encoberta por uma sombra e viu que mais gente conhecida se escondia e observava a cena com cautela. Eram Miko, Shiori num lado oposto e Kiara e Yui em outra esquina. Por acaso talvez, ambas as garotas se transformaram no mesmo instante, mas Sailor Touro esperou um pouco mais para ver a reação das colegas.

Miko com seu terço sagrado, relíquia de família, prendeu o monstro de sombra com magia e as outras utilizavam seus ataques, mas ao invés de surtir o efeito esperado de destruição do ser, fez com que o terço quebrasse em mil pedaços.

Sailor Câncer estava com uma feição extremamente assustada, o maior bem da sua família, o poderoso Terço dos Kushinada estava destruído. Sailor Touro não pôde mais suportar e usou o Terremoto Big Bang, que chamou a atenção de todos, mas também não surtiu efeito. A Sombra veio com tudo para cima de Touro, e Sailor Gêmeos tentou voar até ela, percebendo que Sailor Touro era aliada, mas todas perceberam que não daria tempo.

Mas milagres acontecem, e com Scarlaty não foi diferente. Duas novas sailors apareceram, uma com estrelas a sua volta e outra, com as águas como aliadas. A sailor estrelar tinha as saias, sandália e paninho das costas laranja, com o laço principal roxeado. Tinha uma fita rosa no cabelo e estes eram roxo-azulado. A mestra das águas tinha a sainha, botas e o pano no corte marinheiro azul-marinho, o laço principal era azul-claro, como seu cabelo em marias-chiquinhas, graças a um elastiquinho de duas bolinhas vermelhas. Eram respectivamente Sailor Virgem e Sailor Peixes.

-STARS HURRICANE!

-DANCING PISCIS!

A sombra parecia sofrer mais com os ataques de Virgem, com motivos de estrelas, o Furacão Estrelar. E ela percebeu e continuou até a sombra começar a fraquejar e ela bastou lançar um olhar para Sailor Moon e ela entendeu e como resposta, lançou sua tiara, que dissipou as trevas daquele lugar e libertou a pobre criança. Mas parecia que sossego não teria naquele exato instante e nem como se apresentarem, pois surgiram duas sailors com as roupas um pouco diferentes das Sailors do Zodíaco. Uma já era conhecida, pois Sailor Seiryuu voltara e outra, já descrita anteriormente, loira, com dois rabos de cavalos, se apresentou como Sailor Suzaku. E não queriam conversa, pois logo já atacaram:

-ASA METEORO!

-MALDIÇÃO DO DRAGÃO!

-Vão, nós ficamos aqui e lutaremos, vocês já gastaram energia por demais. – disse Sailor Peixes. – Nós temos muita energia para gastar!

-Mas e vocês? – indagou Sailor Moon.

-Qual é. Faça o nós falamos, vamos ficar bem! – continuou Sailor Virgem.

E então as outras foram, ajudando Touro a caminhar, mas não foram embora por todo, ficaram num canto, observando tudo. Mesmo usando seus ataques, Virgem e Peixes não conteram toda força da sombra e fez com que Sailor Touro perdesse o sentido. Mas a força do broche estava se desfazendo e então, por fim, fez Scarlaty voltar ao normal. Todas se espantaram ao perceberem que Scarlaty era um sailor, mas Shiori e Miko não se espantaram tanto assim.

-Quanta bondade... – Suzaku debochava das meninas que permitaram que as outras passassem. – Mas essa bondade vai acabar por destruí-las.

-Preparem-se para o fim! – completou Seiryuu.

Elas se botaram e posição de ataque-defesa. Por muito tempo elas ficaram assim, estudando o adversário. Mas Sailor Seiryuu não suportou mais e sua sede de luta fez com que ela começasse aquela batalha:

-TSUNAMI!!!!

"Um ataque de água, essa é pra mim!" – pensou Sailor Peixes.

-DANCING PISCES!

Os ataques se chocaram e se igualaram. Uma luta com poderes não ia dar muito em nada e partiram para combate corpo a corpo.

Enquanto isso, Suzaku atacava sem parar Sailor Virgem, que se protegia atrás de uma gigantesca estrela feita com seus poderes.

-RAIN OF STARS!

E do céu inúmeras estrelas vinhas, girando como serras. Sailor Suzaku olhou para trás e saltou diagonalmente para escapar e Virgem ia pulando para trás a medida que as estrelas atingiam os chão onde estava.

-ASA METEORO!

Meteoros flamejantes que surgiam de um pano leve e transparente, presos nas luvas e no corpo compondo verdadeiras asas falsas, iam à direção de Virgem, que se desviava com uma rapidez enorme. E por fim, correntes envolveram corpo de Suzaku. Era corrente feito de estrelas douradas e brilhantes. Suzaku se mexiam com dificuldade. Seiryuu olhou a colega com desdém e continuou lutando com Peixes, enquanto Suzaku era golpeada por mais e mais socos, vindos das delicadas, porém fortes, mãos de Virgem.

-É incrível como você não vai ajudar sua companheira. – indiguinou-se Sailor Peixes.

-Os fracos devem ir para o outro mundo... – respondeu fria e secamente a sailor Seiryuu.

Nesse momento, uma voz ecoou nas mentes de Suzaku e Seiryuu.

"Voltem. Delas eu já tenho o bastante."

-Hunf, vocês estão com sorte, ROZAN SHO RYU HÁ.

Scarlaty acordara na hora em que Seiryuu utilizava esse golpe para libertar Suzaku das correntes e elas desapareceram em meio à selva de concreto chamada Tóquio.

-O que houve com elas? – indagou Peixes para Virgem.

-Talvez o chefão tenha mandado elas voltarem...

As outras meninas, já ao normal, se aproximaram das duas guerreiras. Elas voltaram também as suas forma original. Peixes vestia uma calça saint-ropêz e um top com uma bandeira do Brasil estampada:

-Sou Lia Matos, vim do Brasil. Muito prazer.

Virgem voltou vestindo um vestido simples, mas sofisticado, com um delicado óculos:

-Sou Lucy Fujimoto Andrews. Mestiça de japonês com alemão. Prazer. – deu uma risadinha e continuou. – A sorte é que meu grau é baixinho, dá pra ficar sem eles...

Ela retirou os óculos. Kiara virou para Scarlaty:

-Você está na mansão Kido, não é? Foi lá que recebi o meu broche...

-Atena está lá...

Ela disse subitamente e Kiara assustou-se. O susto deixou-a muda e com isso não perguntou mais nada. Todas seguiram juntas e trocaram telefones e tal e marcaram na "casinha" humilde um encontro de sailors no dia seguinte.

PREWIEW

Uma empregada de uma loja que Shiori foi a segue em casa e diz saber de coisas importantes para as sailors. Shiori desmente e ao chegar em casa, em seu quarto está uma sailor e diz ser a menina da loja. Um trio de zodiacs aparece e quer acabar com Miko. Quem são elas? Não perca "Confusão Sailor". Se eu fosse você não perdia!

Miri's Comments: Ohayo! (tipo, como posto de manhã geralmente, então, bom dia). Finalmenteee! Ta chegando onde eu queria na escola. O sexto vou colocar num outro post, por causa dos comentários e tal, a pagina fica complicadinha para abrir, não? E talvez chegue a demorar, atualmente estou também trabalhando numa fanzine e em breve vou publicar. Pena que as distribuidoras são só para minha região, e isso se eu conseguir um preço bom na gráfica. Agora só fica faltando uma sailor, mas as que deviam aparecer aparecerão no próximo, agora as sailors mitos demora um pouquinho, ok? Fico aqui, afinal, tem gente pedindo para desligar o compu na minha casa (onde escrevo, posto no compu da escola). BJUS!


	6. Chapter 6

-Sonhos?

Uma menininha de cabelos verdes-petróleos muitos parecidos com um mestre do gelo. Parte de sua face não era vista, pois ela abaixara a cabeça. Ela andava no nada e parou. Uma gota caiu, fazendo um estrondoso barulho.

-Sonhos existem?

Ela repetiu a pergunta. Uma outra garota surgiu atrás dela, muito parecida, uma versão da menininha adolescente, esta mostrou o rosto. Olhos safira, e face sem quase nenhum sentimento.

-Existem... Desde que os tenham.

CAPITULO 6 – Confusão Sailor

-Scarlaty!

Era Shu-Chong. Fria e seca, como sempre.

-Fala...

-Por que está aqui? Não parece só para estudar.

Scarlaty ficou quieta. Não podia contar para ela, mesmo sendo filha adotiva de Shiryu e Shunrei.

-Está atormentando a senhorita Scarlaty, hein, Shu-Chong?

Shiryu passava por ali naquele momento. Shu-Chong, como sempre, olhou para Dragão com nenhum sentimento agradável, e se retirou. Então, ele se voltou para Scarlaty.

-Ela estava te ameaçando?

-Não... Mas ela desconfia que não estou aqui somente pelos estudos... – respondeu Scarlaty, educadamente.

Shiryu observou os olhos de Scarlaty por uma fração de segundos. Teve uma sensação esquisita, que mesmo sem conhece-la direito, parecia que ela já tinha alguma relação com os cavaleiros de Atena. E por um instante, a imagem de Scarlaty virou a de uma garota de vestido matizado de sangue e cabelos loiros. Pensou que era vertigem, balançou a cabeça.

-Está se sentindo bem, senhor Shiryu? – indagou preocupada a americana.

-Sim, estou. – e saiu dali, ainda se sentindo tonto e confuso com a visão que tivera.

Mas Shu-Chong observou a cena. E olhando com expressão de conclusão, se retirou do local e foi se esconder no quarto.

-Obrigada e volte sempre ao pontinho português no Japão!

Uma menina de cabelos loiros e sempre sorridente se despedia de um freguês. Shiori entrava com Miko para a encomenda de docinhos portugueses, que sempre ouvira falar.

-O que desejam? – perguntou a menina.

-Queremos todos os doces de origem portuguesa desta loja... Importa-se?

-Puxa, nunca pediram tanto assim... Tem descendência portuguesa?

Miko respondeu:

-Não... Somos de tradicionais famílias daqui. Você é?

-Nasci lá, meu pai é espanhol e minha mãe é portuguesa. Irma Sanchéz, prazer!

-Puxa, que mistureba! – gracejou Shiori.

-Vou fazer a nota, só um momento.

Enquanto esperavam, Miko ficava preocupada. E Shiori notou isso:

-O que houve? Está perturbada.

-Algo vai acontecer comigo hoje. Sinto alguém ou "alguéns" me perseguirem...

-Tá imaginando coisas!

Irma trouxe a nota para Shiori, que pagou e a loja prometera ir entregar em sua casa. Antes que ela saísse, Irma disse-lhes:

-Sei quem vocês realmente são...

As duas escutaram, mas fingiram não ouvir. Enfim, saíram.

Ding-Dong! A campainha tocara e várias empregadas da mansão foram atender. Uma jovem alvíssima de cabelos esverdeados-petróleo com uma maleta estava na frente. Uma das empregadas foi até a sala de Saori dar o aviso.

-Senhorita, a senhorita Florensce Arnoult acaba de chegar.

-Leve ela até o quarto separado. – a empregada ia saindo, quando Saori completou. – E avise Hyoga. Ele adoraria revê-la.

Florensce se instalou no quarto e ficou observando a decoração que fizera. Aquele quarto era só dela e estava cheio de cristais e coisas claras como neves e semelhantes. Duas batidas leves na porta ocorreram.

-Sim? – respondeu a menina.

Hyoga abriu a porta, sorridente. Fazia tempos que não a via. Florensce não demonstrou muita coisa, mas percebia-se que estava contente com a visita de Hyoga.

-Sensei, por que não foi a França, enquanto estava lá? – perguntou a menina.

Hyoga se surpreendeu com atitude de Florensce. Ela sempre foi assim, mas não pensou que tocaria no assunto de um pedido que ela fez. Ele sentou-se num canto da cama e perguntou:

-Como anda?

Florensce, mesmo com um pouco de raiva por ele não ter ido ao país que estava estudando como prometera, respondeu:

-Bem... Seria melhor se eu conseguisse avançar com as pesquisas sobre uns robôs que estou tentando fazer...

Hyoga se espantou:

-Robôs?

Florensce fingiu não se importar.E continuou:

-Sabe qual é o meu maior sonho... Hyoga-san.

-É o meu também, mas nada podemos fazer. Já é um destino selado. – foi a resposta de Cisne, feita com muita dor.

-Qual é a de Aquário?

Uma mocinha de cabelos negros e ondulados, vestindo um vestido que tinha estampas militares. Esse era o ser que reclamava. Tinha um sotaque espanhol e uma voz irritada.

-Do que reclama, Alexa?

Uma outra mais velha e alta, respondeu com outra pergunta. Esta era loira, com cabelos longos que ganharia de Rapunzel. Tinha traços que lembravam os orientais, mas também os gregos. Seus olhos tinham reflexos foscos e azulados. Tinha uma voz calma e suave com a de uma harpa.

-Odeio sua mania de responder com uma pergunta! – reclamou Alexa. – Aquário sempre se dá bem! Vai para aquela casa de grã-finos!

-Ela já explicou que não tem como nos levar para lá. Contentamo-nos com essa estação de trem abandonada.

Alexa levantou-se num salto e com uma feição monstruosamente irritada respondeu:

-E você, Gaia, que também tem onde ficar neste país e não vai para lá.

Gaia levantou-se e com um gesto, fez com que Alexa fosse arremessada contra outra parede.

-Estou aqui justamente para destruir essa família e você vem falar isso? Eu, Gaia a Sailor Libra não sou uma fraca como você!

Alexa se recuperava, enquanto coçava a cabeça para se sentir melhor respondeu:

-E eu não sou uma fraca que não tem grandes poderes de ataque. Sou Sailor Capricórnio, a sailor mestra do Sol!

Alexa encarou Gaia como se quisesse enfrentar.

-Então por que me protege? – perguntou Gaia.

-Porque adoro lutas. Meu apelido é "Aquiles-girl" você sabe bem disto, chica!

-Prepara-te, pois iremos a uma festinha hoje na mansão Ono.

-Sejam bem vindas!

A empregada vinha atender Miko, Scarlaty, Kiara, Yui, Lucy e Lia. Scarlaty trouxera Florensce, a pedido de Saori e os cavaleiros. Todos sabiam como Florensce não se relacionavam bem e era uma oportunidade de fazer amigos.

-Onde é o banheiro? – Florensce perguntou, depois de algum tempo, sem imaginar que as meninas precisavam de um momento as sós. Shiori indicou o caminho e ela seguiu sozinha pelo corredor.

-Ela se chama Florensce Arnoult e é conhecida do pessoal lá de casa.

-Ela é francesa? – perguntou Lia.

-Acho que sim. Alguns dizem que ela é grega, outros que é francesa.

Miko fez uma expressão assustada.

-Grécia?!

-O que foi? – perguntou Kiara.

Miko olhou a todos muito assustada. Ela sentiu um arrepio e correu para o corredor. E então seguiu para fora. Miko estava com o quimono tradicional de sacerdotisas de templos.

Lá fora elas viram três sailors. Uma lembrava Gaia, usava saia rosa, assim como sua bota e o pano das costas. O laço principal era prateado. Ela se apresentou:

-Eu sou a Sailor Libra e te esperava Miko!

Outra tinha a saia, sandália de tiras que envolviam a perna e o paninho das costas douradas. O laço era laranja. Esta também se revelou:

-Eu sou Sailor Capricórnio, e se meterem o bedelho onde no é chamado, yo mando ustedes para o outro mundo!

A última tinha a saia, botas e o panos verdes-toalhas. Seu laço era azul-pálido. Ela não demonstrava se importar com nada e parecia entediada.

-Sou Aquário, mestra do gelo. Aconselho não se meteram na conversa de Libra-san com Miko, a Sailor Câncer ou transformo vocês em estátuas de gelo.

-Gaia! O que está fazendo? – gritou Miko com a feição mais assustada ainda. – Minha irmã!

Todas olharam para Miko e Gaia assustadas. Duas garotas tão diferentes. Irmãs?

-Droga, esqueci meu broche... – disse Kiara.

-Nós também esquecemos nossas canetas em casas. – complementaram as outras meninas.

-Até eu deixei em casa. – disse Shiori.

Elas olharam para Shiori com um olhar de "epa, mas tu tá na sua casa".

-Vou pegar minha caneta!

Mas Capricórnio não permitiu:

-SOLAR EXPLOSION!

Uma bolha dourada brilhou na frente de Shiori e explodiu, lançando a menina perto de um laguinho ali no jardim. Ninguém tinha visto, mas quem visse o reflexo na água de Shiori, teria visto uma menininha igual a ela, só que com cabelos negros. Ela desmaiou ali e todas foram para lá, socorrê-la.

Mas Sailor Aquário usou um ataque de vento gelado, não permitindo que Miko seguisse as colegas e no momento que Gaia iria atacá-la, uma estrela de fogo rasgou os céus na frente de Libra. E em meio à neblina, elas viram outra Sailor, com roupas escarlates, laço marrom, cabelos loiros em duas marias-chiquinhas.

-PARE AÍ MESMO! Isso não é atitude de uma sailor e sim de um monstro! Eu, Sailor Áries, não permitirei! – gritou a jovem.

Miko utilizou seus poderes espirituais para formar uma barreira. Sabia que ali iria acontecer uma batalha.

-Deixa comigo! – gritou Sailor Capricórnio.

Sailor Aquário congelou seu ataque.Entrou na frente de Alexa.

-Deixa comigo: COLD WATER OF ARTIC!

Águas em ondas formaram-se. Eram geladas e congelava tudo que tocava. Mas Áries atacou com uma chuva de estrelas flamejantes.

-STARS FIRE!!!!

As estrelas desgelaram as águas. Aquário desviou rapidamente das estrelas e acenou para Libra. Ela entendeu e ordenou que as outras se retirassem. Sailor Áries voltou à forma original e Miko a reconheceu.

-V-Você... É a menina da...

-Sou a Irma, sim...

Shiori ouviu a última fala e respondeu:

-Agora entendo o que quis dizer "sei sobre vocês".

-Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Lucy.

Shiori balançou a cabeça e em seguida respondeu:

-Sim, estou.

Miko observava a amiga com desconfiança. Tinha algo nela de diferente.

"Ela é de Gêmeos... Sinto algo nela de diferente, como se duas almas vivessem no único corpo..." – pensou Miko.

Os olhos de Shiori estavam ora azuis, ora castanhos. E Miko cada vez mais preocupada. Nessa hora Florensce chegou com cara de preocupação.

-Onde estavam? Quando cheguei no quarto não as encontrei. Vamos, senhorita Jones.

E Scarlaty e Florensce se foram. Miko voltou ao templo Kushinada. E assim cada uma foi para sua residência.

-Ikki!

Shiryu chegava na sala de jantar, onde Ikki se encontrava, sentado na sua cadeira, na meia luz. Apoiava a cabeça com as mãos na testa escondendo o rosto.

-Você está bem? – insistiu Dragão.

-Sabia que detesto esse dia?

Foi a única coisa que ele falou, sem alterar sua posição. E então continuou:

-Sorte sua, cara... Você achou sua cara metade e ficou com ela...

-O que que foi?

Ikki levantou a cabeça e finalmente mostrou o rosto. Estavam mareados aqueles azulados corações-do-oceano.

-Foi neste dia que Esmeralda se foi.

Shiryu sentiu um arrepio. Lembrou-se da tarde em que impedira de Shu-Chong voltar a bagunçar a vida de Touro. E encheu-se de coragem:

-Como era essa menina?

Ikki suspirou e respondeu.

-Lembrava um pouco o Shun. Era loira, sempre usava um vestido de verão. – enquanto falava, ele suspirava. – Era doce e gentil, tal qual eu nunca vi...

A descrição! A descrição de Ikki sobre Esmeralda fez Shiryu engolir seco. De fato, a descrição da falecida com a imagem que Scarlaty "assumiu" eram parecidas demais. Seria Scarlaty, Sailor da Constelação de Touro, a mais nova forma de Esmeralda, a única luz de Ikki na Ilha da Rainha da Morte?

-Agora você é que parece mal, Shiryu. – disse Ikki. – Alguma coisa...

-Não é nada, não é nada. – Shiryu respondeu rapidamente, tentando disfarçar a sensação que deu a Ikki sobre o estado que ficou após concluir sua tese. – Vou indo. Prometi a Shu-Chong um CD do Asian Kung-Fu Generetion.

-Mesmo ela sendo mal-educada?

-Quando adotar ou tiver um filho, acho que vai entender...

Ikki deu uma risada e voltou para si mesmo pensativo. E Shiryu saiu.

-Quem é você?

Shu-Chong estava apoiada sobre a porta de Florensce, com a cara mais amarrada possível. Florensce tinha um olhar tão frio quanto mármore. Ela se aproximou da porta para abri-la, mas Shu-Chong prendeu sua mão.

-Sinto o seu cosmo. É frio e gelado como o do loirinho. Quem é você?

Florensce respondeu:

-Você sabe quem sou, Florensce Arnoult.

-Não estou perguntando seu nome, baka, estou perguntando quem É você! – insistiu Shu-Chong. – Na face desta Terra só existem dois cavaleiros que podem congelar coisas: Cisne e Aquário. O jeito que trata Yukida-san não é de pai, e sim de mestre, só resta um: Aquário. Qual sua relação com os dois.

-Shu-chan, de fato, você é uma burra. Além desses dois cavaleiros, existe um Guerreiro deus e um General Marina que podem congelar coisas. – ironizou Florensce.

-Parece que não vou ter que gastar alguns ienes com vocês, Shu-Chong!

A voz de Shiryu ecoou pelo corredor como trovão. Shu-Chong fechou mais a cara e respondeu:

-Tá, eu paro! – e saiu com Shiryu, batendo os pés.

Florensce sentiu um certo alivio por ela ter ido embora. Viu Scarlaty passar pelo corredor, e ao passar em frente a um espelho naquele mesmo corredor, Florensce não viu a imagem de Scarlaty propriamente dita, e sim, uma moça loira, vestida de verão e que levemente lembrava Shun. Ela arregalou os olhos de susto.

-Deus, quem é essa menina? – disse para si mesma.

Um cosmo gelado e quente parecia envolver Florensce, que se sentiu bem. Ela sentia aquele cosmo em vez de quando, mas não sabia de quem era. Aquele cosmo parecia abraça-la, e ela fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquele cosmo, abraçando a si mesma. E sorriu gostando da sensação acolhedora que tinha. E aos poucos, a imagem do corredor virava o azulado nada do inicio e Florensce, a criancinha dita há poucos. Com um vestidinho de empregada, azul-marinho e as pontas do cabelo enroladinhas em mini-cachinhos que vinham até uns dois dedos abaixo do ombro.

-Quem é você, que há tanto vem me visitar?

Sem resposta.

-Seu cosmo parece com o que Sensei Hyoga me disse...

Outra vez silêncio.

-É você... Papai?

Continua...

PREIWEW

Quem é o misterioso cosmo que vem visitar Florensce? As outras sailors sentem uma presença estranha num local abandonado e encontram Gaia e Alexa. Uma batalha é iniciada, até que surge Aquário, mas seu poder é dissipado por duas luzes misteriosas, ardentes como fogo. Enquanto isso, Suzaku e as outras três Sailors Mito decidem esperar que as sailors se destruam. Em "O surgimento de duas irmãs", os doze signos do zodíaco se reúnem de uma vez por todas. Se eu fosse você não perdia!

Miri's Comments: Olá, Miri-Chan na área. Tudo bem? Finalmente chegou as que eu queria! Uhuu! No próximo, como eu disse, fecha a roda zodiacal. Quem é o reflexo de Shiori na água? Será que a dedução de Shiryu sobre Scarlaty está correta? E de Shu-Chong? Muitas perguntas e poucas respostas ainda. Calma, com paciência se chega ao longe! Mas e aí, como ta indo a história? A partir do sétimo, eu hei de aceitar coisas sobre as Sailors Zodiacs, por que vocês já vão conhecer toda a roda do Equador Astral. Essa é a primeira fic mais longa. Eu tenho, além das seis amazonas, outra na internet: Diário da Kimi, que é de Inu-Yasha. O end é: www.kimiinuyasha. infelizmente não pude terminar a fic. Prometo dar um fim assim que puder mexer no blig de novo. Puf, fico aqui então. Beijos!

GlOsSáRiO

Coração do Oceano – é aquele colar que aparece no Titanic, lembram? Ele tem uma pedra azulada. É para não ficar usando "safira", "safira". Adoro pedras preciosas, por tanto, se alguém souber de uma de tom azulado, me avisem!

Asian Kung-Fu Generetion – é uma banda lá do Japão. Canta uma das aberturas de Naruto. Não tive a oportunidade de ouvir, eu ouvi falar sobre eles numa revista. Quem tiver o som, me diz onde eu acho! (risos). Diz que o estilo deles é meio pesadinho.

Yukida-san – é como Shu-Chong chama Hyoga. O nome completo dele (para quem não sabe) é Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

Baka – quer dizer "idiota", "bobo" em japonês.

Verde-toalha – pode também ser chamado de verde-água, ciano. Na minha cidade falamos muitas vezes verde-toalha.

Acho que as frases de Alexa não precisam de tradução, né? Qualquer termo, estamos aqui!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 – O surgimento de duas irmãs

-Papai, é você?

Florensce repetiu a pergunta novamente. E como era esperado, não teve resposta alguma.

-Se é você, por que não me responde?

O misterioso cosmo que a envolvia se desprendeu daquele abraço, e ficou a sua frente. Não podia se ver o rosto da forma humanóide que o cosmo tomou, mas parecia ser a de um homem, com proteção.

Florensce olhava com muita ternura para aquelas luzes douradas a sua frente. As safiras mareavam de saudades e dor.

-É você, eu sei que é você!

"Não..." – uma voz retumbou pelo corredor.

Shun estava passando pelo corredor. Sentiu o cosmo de Florensce crescer e um outro, que se lembrava vagamente, mas não tinha certeza de algo bom.

Ele viu a jovem flutuando no ar, e sem corrente de ar, cabelos não esvoaçariam tão facilmente quanto os da menina. Ela parecia olhar algo mais alto e abraça-lo e seus olhos sem brilhos, os mesmo foscos que uma magia faz.

"Céus, o que está acontecendo?" – pensou Shun, preocupado.

Shun tentou se aproximar, mas os cosmos pareciam formar uma barreira. Eram gelados no poder e quentes no sentimento.

-Florensce! Senhorita Arnoult!

Ele chamava a garota inutilmente, ela estava sobre aquele encanto maravilhoso.

-Você não é quem pensei?

"Não... participe..."

A voz completou. Aquele "participe" deu esperança de que podia ser seu querido pai. Aliás, do que a voz falava?

-O que...?

"... vingança... tola..." – e terminou o cosmo.

-Vingança? Fala de senhorita Gaia? – indagou Florensce.

A figura balançou a cabeça, assentindo. E o cosmo começou a se distanciar e Florensce, em lágrimas, tentou alcança-lo.

Shun assistia aquela cena. Agora ele não agüentava mais e saltou em cima de Florensce, tirando-a daquela presença. Ela caiu no chão, desacordada.

-Senhorita Arnoult! – ele gritou, desesperado por querer acorda-la.

Ele procurou olhar para ela. Achou Florensce muito parecida com uma pessoa. Mas não podia ser!

-Florensce-chan!

Era Hyoga. Ele correu para junto de sua pupila.

-Quem é a Florensce?

Hyoga se surpreendeu com a pergunta de Shun.

-Ela se parece tanto com aquele seu...

Hyoga não permitiu que Shun terminasse e finalmente revelou quem era Florensce:

-... mestre? Sim, Florensce Arnoult é filha de meu mestre Kamus de Aquário. E fiquei para ajuda-la após o padrinho dela morrer.

-Padrinho? Quem era o padrinho dela?

-Miro de Escorpião. – Hyoga ficou triste e baixou os olhos. A lembrança da morte do seu mestre trazia angústia...

Florensce acordou e ouviu o final da conversa.

-Não, você não falou quem era meu pai? Hyoga-san, você quebrou sua promessa de novo! – saiu correndo, muito triste.

Hyoga viu ela sair em lágrimas e se esconder no quarto. Florensce chorava tal qual uma criança.

-Uh...

Ela escorregou encostada na porta até o chão e chorava convulsivamente. Ela se encolhia.

-Hyoga, por que não cumpriu sua promessa. Eu não... Eu não queria que soubessem quem sou. – murmurou Florensce e por fim gritou. – VOCÊS CONHECERAM ELE! POR ISSO É MUUUITO MAIS FÁCIL, NÃO?!

E continuou a chorar.

-O que?

Lucy estava um espanto só depois de ouvir as palavras de Lia.

-Sim, uma presença sailor num metrô abandonado.

-Novas sailors ou aquelas piradas que nos atacaram ontem? – questionou Lucy. – Pois do que eu reparei, para se mostrarem faltam só 2.

-Como é que eu vou saber? Só indo lá para ver!

Lia se levantou da sua cama e foi até um rádio e ligou e começou a dançar.

-Meu povo é muito alegre! Sofremos muito, mas temos uma alegria enorme. Sou brasileira com orgulho, sabia? Do maracatu ao samba, sou sempre verde-amarelo! Venha dançar um pouco!

Ela puxou Lucy para o meio do quarto e as duas se divertiram, com a alemãzinha tentando dançar o samba...

-Minha mãe.

Miko estava no templo da família e estava rezando e sentiu sua mãe se aproximar.

-Seu destino é um só, Miko-hime.

-Minha irmã, Gaia, apareceu...

A mãe de Miko parecia muito com a filha e usava as mesmas vestes. Estava bem assustada.

-Gaia Athoklos? O que essazinha veio fazer aqui.

-Disse que tinha contas a acertar comigo... – respondeu Miko.

A mãe de Miko segurou os ombros da filha e a balançou violentamente:

-Você não ouse a perder uma luta para ela! Ela é uma impostora que quer roubar o seu trono! Seu trono como Princesa Kushinada.

Miko levantou os olhos e olhou nos de sua mãe:

-Ela não é assim, tenho certeza. É só uma coelhinha assustada, que perdeu a fé na humanidade.

A senhora Kushinada levantou-se e completou:

-Essa sua bondade vai acabar na tua ruína... – e saiu.

"Gaia..." – pensou Miko.

Florensce continuava chorando muito. Bateram na sua porta:

-SAI FORA! NÃO QUERO FALAR COM NINGUÉM!

-Florensce, menina, me perdoe mas já não tinha como esconder...

Hyoga tentava restabelecer os laços de amizade com a garota. Ele tentou empurrar a porta, mas o peso da menina pressionando ela não deixava abrir.

-Florensce, abre a porta, por favor.

-NÃO MESMO! TRAIDOR, ASSASSINO! – ela se utilizou das lembranças de Hyoga para castiga-lo. – FRACOTE!

Hyoga deu a volta na casa e entrou pela janela. Florensce se irritou e elevou o seu cosmo, disposta a defender seu quarto como seu pai defenderia a casa de Aquário.

-Sai do quarto! Você pode ter me ensinado a lutar como um cavaleiro luta, mas estou a fim de comprar briga quando não me respeitam.

Hyoga se aproximou lentamente da menina que ainda chorava feito um bebê. Mas mesmo do estado em que estava, o poderoso e congelante cosmo da jovem crescia tal qual pode-se esperar de um descendente de um santo dourado.

-DIAMOND DUST! – Florensce atacou seu mestre, que se defendeu. A técnica mais usada por ele, como não saberia evitar? Ela repetiu mais e mais até se cansar, o quarto pratear com o gelo e ela se derramar em lágrimas, que no meio do percurso do rosto congelavam.

-Eu não queria... Eu não queria que todos soubessem...

-Está tudo bem agora, Florensce. Sei que sofre muito, mas todos nós sofremos com no final das contas com as mortes da última guerra santa. – ele deu uma pausa. – você perdeu seu pai e eu perdi um amigo que era como irmão para mim...

Ela levantou os olhos e abraçou o seu mestre, que de certo modo considerava como irmão já que era pupilo de seu pai, Kamus. Embora tivesse um cosmo congelante, Hyoga tinha uma alma quente e cheia de amor.

As trevas dominavam o quarto de Shu-Chong. Sua franja escondia os olhos e um maldoso sorriso fundiu-se em seu rosto.

-E então? Vai deixar como está? – indagou Shu-Chong.

Uma voz infantil, mas de fundo maligno respondeu:

-Essa briguinha entre elas vai acabar por destruí-las. Não teremos de mover uma palha.

-Byakko... Não importa o que aconteça, tirarmos a essência de Atena vai ser um imenso desafio. – continuou a chinesa.

Das sombras uma menina de cabelos rosados, pele morena sul-americana e o rosto infantil de uns12 anos apareceu, trajada numa roupinha de marinheiro.

-Seiryuu, por que diz isso? – indagou Sailor Byakko.

Shu-Chong levantou-se da cama. A pouca luz provinha da Lua prateada na janela. Vestia uma blusa justa, listrada de vermelho e verde, uma calça capri jeans, com um cinto preto. Em volta do pescoço, um óculos de motoqueiro enfeitava o visual. Então ficou frente a frente com Byakko.

-Os cavaleiros vão impedir. Mesmo tendo perdido tantos cavaleiros há 14 anos na guerra santa contra Hades, ainda existem cavaleiros, entre eles...

-Seu "queridinho" pai adotivo... Urgh!

Shu-Chong olhou no fundo dos olhos de Byakko.

-Ele não é meu pai, nunca o aceitei como pai. Shiryu de Dragão deve ser eliminado por mim quando chegar a hora!

Kiara tinha prova, mas Yui não gostava de estudar nadinha. Era uma ótima aluna e bastava ouvir uma vez que já entendia. Então Yui, Lucy, Lia, Shiori e Miko foram ao local em que achavam estar as sailors.

Elas escutaram vozes conhecidas conversarem.

-Mas quando vamos lutar, hein? – disse uma impaciente.

-Calma, uma vingança demorada é mais saborosa, não? – respondeu a outra.

"Irmã... Gaia, por que quer se vingar de mim? O que eu fiz?" – pensou Miko.

-Mas você quer lutar? Então vamos, transforme-se. – concluiu a última voz, a de Gaia.

-SOLAR EXPLOSION!

As bolas explosivas de Alexa atingiram o local onde as meninas se achavam.

-ELETRONIC ANTARES!

-MAGIC FAIRYS!

-STARS RAIN!

-FLYING PISCES!

-DEADLY LIGHT!

Todas lançaram seus ataques, mas a barreira de Gaia deixou Sailor Capricórnio se nenhum arranhão. Mas os ataques de ambas não surtiam efeito. Elas continuaram a lutar mais e mais.

Gaia interceptou sua irmã.

-Eu te desafio! – bravejou Gaia.

-Por que está fazendo tudo isso? – indagou Câncer.

Gaia desferiu um soco, que por pouco não atingiu Sailor Câncer.

-Você! Por tua causa, o MEU pai não está mais aqui! – respondeu Gaia.

-É nosso pai!

-Não te considero minha irmã, assassina!

-Nosso pai se foi e eu nem tinha nascido! – retrucou Miko.

-Mentira! Se você não tivesse nascido naquela hora, mau pai não teria pegado aquele avião que caiu e matou ele! – resmungou Gaia, enquanto tentava outro chute, inútil.

-Se eu tivesse nascido no dia 14 de maio, eu seria de Touro e não de Câncer. – retrucou mais uma vez Miko.

-CALA-TE! – e fez outra barreira, que a fez lançar longe.

-CÂNCER!

Todas correram para lá socorrer Miko. Mas aí morava o perigo.Um ar frio cortava o local e num ponto escuro uma neblina surgiu.

Uma sombra surgiu e tinha a forma de uma jovem. Vinha se aproximando e por fim se revelou.

-Senhorita Arnoult?!

Todas se assustaram. Florensce estava ali, envolta pelo seu brilhante cosmo.

-Está tendo problemas, Gaia? – perguntou Florensce.

E virou para as sailors:

-Sintam meu poder: AURORA THUNDER, ATTACK!

O ar congelou todos e Miko ficou preso em forma de cruz. Shiori fechou os olhos e as pontas dos cabelos começaram a pretejar.

-O que está fazendo, sua pirada? – gritou Lia.

-Sou a Sailor Aquário e defendo a constelação que era de meu pai, um cavaleiro de Atena! – e se transformou. – E vou terminar o serviço. Gaia, a senhorita Kushinada é sua.

Florensce levantou seus braços e abriu suas pernas. Segurou suas mãos e seu cosmo se elevou tão grande. Os cabelos esvoaçavam altos e o brilho do cosmo ficou como a de enorme lanterna.

-AURORA EXEC...

Uma flecha de fogo rasgou os céus e desfez a neblina pouco a pouco. Do lugar de onde Aquário surgiu, dois pontos brilhantes apareceram. Suas formas tomavam formas.

Uma era magérrima. Estava segurando uma flecha e tinha cabelos vermelhos com luzes laranjas. Sua roupa de sailor era parecida com de Marte. Outra era mais gordinha, tinha a roupa bege, laço verde, cabelos laranjas com as pontas pintadas de vermelho. As mãos pegavam fogo como a flecha da outra.

A que estava de pé bradou:

-Somos as sailors irmãs. Sou Sailor Leão, a irmã mais velha!

-E eu a irmã mais nova, Sailor Sagitário! – terminou a magrinha.

E todos terminaram o discurso juntas:

-Nós vamos lutar contra o mal e injustiça, em nome de nossas estrelas!

-ONDA SOLAR!

A gigantesca bola de energia foi com tudo e explodiu aos pés delas. A duas sailors saltaram. Sagitário lançou sua Flecha de Fogo e Leão atacou com Pata de Fogo.

Capricórnio, Libra e Aquário sumiram na fumaça. E Sagitário e Leão também.

O gelo se derreteu e o cabelo de Shiori voltou ao normal. E todas dali saíram.

"Gaia, por que tudo isso, não tive culpa alguma..." – pensou novamente Miko.

-Droga, por que tinha que aparecer aquelas chicas tolas?

Alexa resmungava. Florensce não demonstrava nada e Gaia, aparentemente calma, mas por dentro, um turbilhão de raiva.

-Na mansão Kido é onde vivem os cavaleiros... – murmurou Gaia.

-Hã? – sussurrou Alexa.

-Vamos invadir... Lá podemos achar respostas de como derrotar as protetoras de Miko... – terminou Gaia.

-NÃO!

Florensce gritou alto e irritada.

-É mesmo, você mora lá... – ironizou Alexa.

-Não adentrem aquela casa! Eu não vos permito! – implicou a aquariana.

-A líder sou eu. Eu decido! – disse arrogantemente Gaia.

-Se invadirem, arranjem outra pessoa. – e Florensce saiu e voltou para a mansão.

-O que vai fazer? – perguntou Alexa para Gaia.

Gaia era cega, mas enxergava a alma das pessoas. Florensce demonstrava seu cosmo sempre triste. Gaia fixou o olhar sem visão para um ponto a qual não tirou e nem respondeu a questão de Alexa. E ficou a "observar" a ida de Florensce.

Continua...

PREWIEW

Mesmo recebendo o aviso de Florensce, Gaia e Alexa tentam invadir a mansão. O que a francesinha irá fazer para impedir as amigas?

Shu-Chong começa a planejar o fim dos cavaleiros, principalmente Shiryu. Na Grécia, um cosmo misterioso tentar aproximar-se do Santuário e Laura aparece, muito preocupada. Quem é Laura qual sua relação com o Santuário? Não percam "O grito da Execução Aurora". Se eu fosse você não perdia!

Miri's Comments: "Alô, galera de caubói..." Asss, tinha que ser eu. Impliquei com essa música, sabe? A roda fechou, o que vai acontecer? Uhuuu, mistery! Bom, finalmente sabemos quem é Florensce e parte de seus segredos. Quem é o novo mestre do Santuário. Eu já decidi e você, tem um favorito? Vou pensar em falar da onde tirei os nomes. Aliás, eu ainda não disse o nome das Sailors Leão e Sagitário, né? Vou contar de antemão: Leo – Maya, Sagittarus – Naya. SMZ existe na verdade há três anos e só agora comecei a escrever. Originalmente eram só 6 sailors (como em Sailor Moon): Moon, Chibi-Moon, Peixes, Sagitário, Escorpião e Virgem, sendo as 4 últimas citadas correspondem respectivamente a Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter e Vênus. Não tinha esse negócio de Atena, Niké... Era pura e simplesmente Sailor Moon B (B de Brasil). Curioso, não? A sétima sailor surgiu na 7ª série: Câncer e foi inspirada na minha aparência na época. O resto veio no mês de Janeiro. Essa é a história do processo de criação de SMZ. Fico aqui e beijinhu nas crianças!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – O grito da Execução Aurora!

Santuário, Grécia.

-Preciso de uma audiência com o mestre! É urgente!

Uma mulher de cabelos negros como a noite e curtos subia as escadarias entre Peixes e a Sala do Mestre. Os guardas abriram caminho e ela entrou. Um dos guardas tentou em vão dizer:

-Senhora Laura, quer que nós avisemos mestre...

Ignorando a burocracia, Laura corria e adentrou ao recinto do Mestre. Sentado ao trono, uma mulher luxuosamente vestida em trajes brancos gregos se levantou.

-O que aconteceu, senhora Laura?

Laura ergueu a cabeça. Estava ajoelhada de respeito e cansaço.

-Mestra Marin, a Nova Roda Zodiacal está reunida no Japão! Deve ficar em alerta!

Marin foi até Laura e se abaixando até ela perguntou:

-Como sabe de tudo isso?

-A armadura do Kamus... – ela fez uma feição triste. – Brilhava e parecia tocar uma música... A música que ele gostava de ouvir quando criança.

Marin levantou-se e disse:

-Que eu saiba, as armaduras ressoam quando todas se reúnem no Santuário. Não ouvi falar nada de ressoar quando um novo grupo zodiacal se reunisse e fora do Santuário.

Laura também se levantou e por uma fresta, viu as Doze Casas e murmurou:

-As Sailors Zodiacs... As guerreiras que substituem os doze cavaleiros de ouro... Estão todas no Japão. – e virando-se para Marin novamente. – Uma nova batalha irá começar.

-Laura Baudelaire, a noiva de Kamus... Irei enviar alguém para avisar os cavaleiros de bronze no Japão. Onde está Florensce?

Laura abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

-Já está no Japão... Testando as sailors. Ela representa a constelação que foi do pai dela, Aquário.

Não era possível ver o rosto de Marin por causa da máscara, mas não era preciso ver seu rosto para adivinhar o que pensava...

Shu-Chong estava no seu quarto, admirando uma belíssima adaga ao estilo árabe, a lâmina de prata, e a parte onde se segurava toda em ouro, cravejada de pedras preciosas de todas as cores: azuis, rosas, vermelhas, verdes... Uma infinidade de cores, um mundão de arcos-íris. E então, uma sombra apareceu.

-O que deseja, mestra?

Shu-Chong se levantou e parou a frente daquela criatura.

-Já ouviu falar da Erva Eterna? É somente encontrada em Rozan, e muito difícil de se pegar.

-Não. – respondeu a sombra.

-Vá até Rozan e me traga essa erva o mais rápido possível! – a sombra foi embora rapidamente. – A Erva Eterna é um dos venenos mais potentes da face terrestre, e unida a essa lâmina magnífica, vão te guiar ao outro mundo, Shiryu, o cavaleiro de Dragão...

"Faça isso, Gaia, e tu verás meu real poder!" – Florensce pensava nas palavras da Sailor Libra. Ela queria invadir a mansão de Saori para encontrar algum defeito em Miko e nas outras sailors... Florensce não aceitava a idéia e lembrou-se de Scarlaty.

Scarlaty descobrira quem Florensce era no dia anterior e podia dedar informações a Hyoga... Ou a Ikki... Ou a qualquer um dos que ali morava.

Ela correu até o quarto de Scarlaty e bateu na porta.

-Scarlaty! Abra a porta!

Ela abriu com cara de sono, mas também com um olhar desprezivo com a qual se olha uma inimiga.

-O que foi agora? – indagou a americana.

-Não conte quem sou para meu mestre... Para ninguém aqui!

-O que? Quem você é uma das nossas inimigas? A Sailor Aquário?

Ela fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

-Eu vou contar, sim! – retrucou Scarlaty.

-Não, pelo amor de Deus! – Florensce entrou em desespero e agarrou os braços de Scarlaty. – Não conte, eles... Eles não podem saber! Não podem saber que o meu destino é igual a do meu pai!

-Pai? – indagou Scarlaty, com uma carinha um tanto curiosa.

Florensce escorregou até o chão, soltando dos braços de Scarlaty somente quando se ajoelhou.

-Meu pai era um cavaleiro, como Ikki-san, seu amigo... Meu pai era o cavaleiro de Aquário e ele morreu há 14 anos... Primeiro nas mãos de Hyoga, seu aprendiz, quando ele chegou ao zero absoluto e depois, por causa da última Guerra Santa. Eu carrego a mesma constelação de meu pai nas minhas costas...

Scarlaty ouvia a narração da francesinha com muito susto.

-Como a única sailor que entende a fundo o destino de um cavaleiro, meu dever é observar as minhas colegas e esperar a nossa verdadeira deusa voltar.

-Verdadeira deusa? – indagou Scarlaty.

-Servimos a Atena, sim, mas que realmente nos deu nossos poderes foi... Niké, a deusa da vitória...

-Fala daquele anjinho na mão direita de Atena?

Florensce concordou com a cabeça...

-Me chamou?

June entrou no recinto do Mestre e se ajoelhou respeitosamente. Laura estava ali, ao lado de Marin.

-Sim, te chamei... Quero que você e Shina vão ao Japão e avisem Atena que as armaduras de ouro estão se comportando de forma estranha e que é provável que os doze signos do zodíaco estejam reunidos de novo... – explicou Marin.

-Senhorita June, quero que junto de minha filha, armem um plano para trazer as sailors para cá, por favor. – pediu Laura

-Mas eu não entendo... Os doze signos reunidos de novo? Mas os cavaleiros de ouro já se foram há 14 anos... – disse June.

-São novas representantes... – explicou Marin. – Agora vá, não temos tempo!

June saiu correndo e avisou Shina para irem as duas para o Japão.

-Florensce você está bem? Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

Hyoga viu Florensce encostada na parede, com olhar cabisbaixo. Ela se assustou com o mestre e levantou a cabeça com um olhar triste.

-Você estava chorando, por que? – indagou Hyoga novamente.

-É o ar condicionado do meu quarto... Sou um pouco alérgica...

-Não é isso que seus olhos dizem...

Florensce se assustou de novo. Hyoga não era seu padrinho ou seu pai, mas agia tal qual fosse. Hyoga era o mestre da menina e por ter sido aprendiz de seu pai, Florensce o considerava como seu irmão mais velho.

-Por que estava chorando, Flor-chan?

-Pensei uma vez ter visto meu pai... Sentido seu cosmo...

Hyoga se aproximou e a abraçou pelo ombro, deixando ela encostar a cabeça no seu ombro.

-Não era, é imaginação... Mas mesmo que seja só imaginação, às vezes é bom. Podemos matar a saudade.

-Hyoga, como era meu pai? Como vou saber realmente se minha imaginação foi um pouco mais real ou foi só IMAGINAÇÃO?

Hyoga fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

-Seu coração vai dizer.

-E então, me trouxe?

Shu-Chong estava impaciente e a sombra segurava uns seis raminhos da erva. Ela tomou rispidamente da mão da criatura.

-Hum... Certinho... Merece um prêmio! ROZAN SHO RYU HA!

A sombra desapareceu com o "Cólera do Dragão". Shu-Chong deu uma risada e amassou as folhas e começou a esfregar com muita força a pasta que as folhas formaram e a lâmina ficou ainda mais brilhante com o veneno.

-Agora, Shiryu... Você não há de se dar bem...

-Vai demorar muito?

Alexa estava impaciente. Estava irrequieta e não sossegava.

-Calma, já está anoitecendo... – acalmou Gaia.

A espanhola desceu até a calçada e voltou.

-A Florensce não vai aparecer mesmo... Aquela chica tontona! Dónde está esa niña?

-Calma, Alexa, se ela não vier, nós entramos!

Elas permaneciam no prédio à frente a mansão, observando calmamente.

Elas avistaram Florensce na janela, olhando o céu e depois ela sumiu para dentro de seu quarto.

-Alexa, sempre existe uma luz no fim do túnel. Pode ser que ela resolva mudar de idéia. – comentou Gaia.

-Luz? Gaia, mas usted é cega!

Gaia de uma risada gostosa. E virando-se para Alexa terminou:

-Sou cega, mas consigo ver muito mais coisa que muita gente que tem esse sentido vê!

-Seiryuu, então o que está planejando?

Byakko, e uma outra sailor malvada, de cabelos castanhos curtos e filtro solar passado na bochecha como os de surfista se encontravam de pé no quarto de Shu-Chong.

-Essa adaga pertenceu a minha mãe. É uma adaga que a família do lado dela recebeu há uns 900 anos atrás diretamente de um sultão. Está cheia de veneno.

-Humpf, mas uma adaga com veneno não irá matar a todos os cavaleiros. Você mesma disse que muitos são astutos. A mestra quer tudo o mais rápido possível. – disse a de cabelo curto.

-Ora, Sailor Genbu, não se preocupe. A adaga é a forma que vou utilizar só para uma pessoa. E outra, devemos ser cautelosas, desconfio que existam sailors nessa mansão. – disse Shu-Chong.

-Sailors? Sailors Zodiacs? Tá brincando! – exclamou Byakko.

-Sim. – assentiu com cabeça Shu-Chong. – Desconfio da americana e da francesinha. Eu entrei no quarto de Florensce uma vez e tudo é gelado, como o poder de Aquário.

Genbu se remexeu na cadeira em que estava sentada há pouco.

-Aquário sailor ou Aquário cavaleiro? – indagou ela.

-Os dois... – murmurou Shu-Chong.

-Estou preocupada, Lucy. Muito mesmo, Lia.

Scarlaty tinha ido à casa dos Andrews ver Lucy e sua hospede Lia.

-Florensce talvez não seja aquela maldade toda que pensávamos.

Lia se encontrava sentada no chão e disse:

-Não acho que a senhorita Florensce seja má. Uma sailor não deveria ser má. – e terminou num sorriso. Lucy fechou um pouco a cara.

-Se fosse assim, não haveriam nossas rivais, as Sailors Mitos. Além de Libra que quer acabar com a Miko e Capricórnio que mais parece uma máquina de guerra!

Lia pegou um caderno e escreveu uma coisa em sua língua, o português brasileiro. E por fim, mostrou as amigas.

-Vejam!

Elas olharam. Mas como uma menina que viveu o tempo todo na Alemanha e outra nascida nos "States" poderiam entender?

-O que está escrito? – perguntou Scarlaty.

-"Não importa, tudo se torno trevas para aqueles que não entendem os motivos." – respondeu Lia. – Eu acho que isso é o que sentem Libra e Capricórnio. Elas têm seus motivos, que nós não sabemos.

Elas se entreolharam. Estaria certa Lia?

-Agora chega! Vou ensina-las a dançar samba! "Olé, olé, olá! É nóis na passarela..."

Alexa e Gaia assistiam o anoitecer em frente à mansão Kido. E assistiram também duas sombras chegarem. Eram June e Shina.

Elas entraram na mansão. Por causa de seus cosmos terem chamado a atenção dos cavaleiros, os dois grupinhos se encontraram.

-Trazemos recados do Grande Mestre! – disse June, se segurando para não correr e saltar para abraçar Shun.

-O que aconteceu? – indagou Shiryu.

-As armaduras de ouro estão ressoando como a 14 anos atrás, na Batalha das Doze Casas. – explicou Shina.

-Como? – se espantou Saori.

-As armaduras fazem um som curioso quando todas as armaduras estão no Santuário de novo, não? – perguntou Shun, sem entender.

-A senhora Laura está desconfiada de que um novo grupo dourado esteja reunido no Japão. As guerreiras da deusa Niké que também servem a Atena, as Sailors Zodiacs!

-Sailors?

Era Scarlaty. Estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Shina.

-Sou Scarlaty Jones e por que estão falando de sailors? – respondeu ao mesmo que indagava.

-O que sabe das Sailors Zodiacs? – perguntou June.

-Ela é uma sailor, Sailor Touro. – respondeu Ikki.

Scarlaty se aproximou das amazonas e as encarou.

-Já vi as seguintes sailors: Moon, Áries, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão de relance assim como Sagitário, Virgem, Peixes, Escorpião, Libra, Capricórnio e Aquário.

Shina sentiu um arrepio na espinha. As deduções de Laura, a mãe de Florensce estavam certas.

-Por favor, fiquem e descansem... – disse Saori.

-Apenas entreguem esse bilhete a Florensce Arnoult. Devemos voltar em contar o que descobrimos a Mestra. – sumiram na escuridão da noite que acabara de cair!

Scarlaty ficou preocupada com a aparição de June e Shina. O que tudo isso significava?

Na alta noite, Libra e Capricórnio entraram furtivamente e seguiram pelo corredor que levava a sala de Saori, onde ficava a olhar os retratos daqueles cavaleiros que se foram: Seiya, Kamus, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Aioria, Miro, Dohko, Shaka... Todos aqueles que se foram na Guerra Santa.

Uma estranha força estava perto da porta. Saori preocupada se levantou e quando se aproximava da porta, ela explodiu e em meio a fumaça, duas sombras surgiram.

Elas se revelavam Alexa e Gaia, que se protegeram da explosão graças a barreira de Sailor Libra.

-Quem são vocês? – indagou Saori.

-Você é Atena? Parece mais una lebrita com medo. – debochou Alexa.

Gaia pisou-lhe num dos pés.

-Calada! Se ela for não importa, devemos respeita-la!

-Quem são? – repetiu a pergunta.

-Somos as Sailors das constelações de Libra e Capricórnio. – respondeu Gaia.

Saori andava de ré e acabou encostando-se à mesa. Alexa, com sua insaciável sede de terror foi andando sempre em frente. Antes que acionasse um botão escondido na sua mesinha, Capricórnio invocou um de seus poderes:

-SOLAR EXPLOSION!

A mesa explodiu e Saori foi lançada para perto de uma poltrona. Ela se levantava com dificuldade.

-ATENA!

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki chegaram e viram as duas sailors.

-Quem são vocês? – indagou energicamente Hyoga.

-SOLAR EXPLOSION!

Antes das bolas luminosas explosivas chegarem até os cavaleiros, um ar frio passou em frente deles, congelando as luzes.

-O que? – disse sem crer no que acontecia Gaia.

-Eu lhes avisei! Iriam sofrer as conseqüências, senhorita Gaia.

Era a voz de Florensce vinda da parte em sombras da sala. Ela veio até onde o luar da janela pegava e ali estava. Vestia seu uniforme de escola e estava visivelmente brava.

-Ei, qual é, chica? Vai fazer nós tremermos de medo?

-Se não for de medo, vai ser de frio. – respondeu cinicamente a francesinha.

-VEREMOS! SOLAR EXPLOSION!

-NEBLINA!

As explosões fizeram com que a neblina ficasse mais expeça. Gaia gritou para sua guarda:

-Cuidado! Ela vai te enganar!

E não foi pra menos, Florensce saltou com Capricórnio pela janela e deixou ela cair na pior, enquanto ela usou o ar frio para amortecer a queda!

-O que vem de bajo no me atinge! ONDA SOLAR!

Florensce na maior calma apenas falou baixinho o seu golpe.

-Águas Geladas do Ártico!

Uma onda de água veio e envolveu Florensce e por final congelou. Quando a gigantesca bola de luz atingiu a parede de gelo, ela se quebrou, mas não feriu Florensce.

-Usted llama eso de "ataque"? – disse Florensce.

-Florensce, você vai ver só!

Florensce fechou suas mãos e levou elas para o alto e começou a elevar seu cosmo.

-Eu já vi esse ataque, não surti-... "Mas, a posição dela está um pouco diferente... Sua perna está um pouco mais aberta e suas mãos ainda mais altas! O que é isso?" Não importa o que vai me lançar eu vou me defender!

"Papai... Eu ainda não cheguei ao Zero Absoluto como o Hyoga... Mas minha Execução Aurora já chegou até –200º C" – pensou Florensce.

-ONDA SOLAR!

-VOCÊ VAI VER: AURORA EXECUTION!

O golpe de Florensce congelou o de Alexa e acabaria com Capricórnio se não fosse a intervenção de Gaia ao formar uma barreira em volta da sailor.

Gaia ajudou Alexa a se levantar e se teletransportou. Antes todos puderam ouvir a voz de Alexa ecoar:

-Florensce Arnoult, a Sailor da constelação de Aquário... Eu ainda vou te derrotar pela sua traição à senhorita Gaia! Te prometo!

Florensce caiu no chão, acordada, mas não conseguia se mover. Raramente usava a Execução Aurora, e quando usava, se esgotava facilmente! Hyoga veio a seu auxílio.

-Me perdoe, Hyoga... Por ter me metido em encrenca de traição...

-Que história é essa de Sailor Aquário?

-Me perdoe... – e Florensce desmaiou, não agüentando mais.

-Eu posso dizer!

Scarlaty se aproximou. Mas duas sombras também chegaram...

Continua...

PREWIEW

As irmãs Maya e Naya chegam e se apresentam como Sailor Leão e Sagitário, respectivamente. Elas dizem que conhecem uma menina de rua muita estranha, com um dom de fé e cura gigantes. E acreditam que possa ser Niké. Florensce e Kiara estão conversando com Miko na rua, quando finalmente Gaia e Alexa chegam para uma conversa final. E Shu-Chong começa a efetuar seu plano. Dará certo? Em "O renascimento de Niké" tudo isso irá acontecer. Se eu fosse você não perdia...!

Miri's Comments: Oi, olha estava demorando para atualizar pelo seguinte motivo: nota. Sim, até minhas notas estiverem de acordo, net necas! Ah, traduzindo: nada!

Ah, fiquei devendo a explicação dos nomes, não? Vou botar no glossário, ok? As falas em espanhol precisam de tradução? Pelo sim e pelo não também vou botar. Finalmente tá chegando os momentos mais ai, ai, ai agitados! Shu-Chong tá botando as manguinhas de fora, as sailors zodiacs estão frente a frente com o destino! Tá chegando a hora! Fico aqui para não vos encher e para iniciar o glossário!

GlOsSáRiO

Traduções:

Dónde está esa niña? - Onde está essa criança (menina)?

Chica - garota (adolescente)

Usted llama eso de "ataque"? - Você chama isso de ataque? Aliás, quanto a isso, usted nem sempre tem significado de "você", na Argentina usted é você e no Chile, terra da minha professora, é senhor/senhora/senhorita. "Señor" seria algo mais... Tipo, señor Hernandéz, um significado mais culto, tipo isso. E "llama" também varia a pronúncia sendo desde "lhama" até "djiama".

Una lebrita - uma lebrinha

Nomes

Kiara - Se você é fã de Disney, você matou a charada. Seu nome vem da leoazinha filha do Simba em Rei Leão 2

Mika - é o apelido de Mikaela. Vi esse nome num texto quando era pequena e gostei.

Irma - veio de uma das bruxinhas da Witch. Irma é a bruxa da água e muito atrapalhada, diferente da nossa Irma.

Scarlaty - eu vi num filme, certa vez. Mas errei a escrita, porém ficou algo mais original.

Shiori - a meia-youkai de uns dois episódios de Inu-Yasha. É uma das personagens mais fofas da trama. Pena que não vai mais aparecer!

Miko - Seu nome era Miriko (pegava o meu apelido Miri + ko que é usado em terminações de nomes), até ver um episódio de Power Rangers-Tempestade Ninja em que aparecia uma moça chamada Miko. Daí, mudei o nome.

Maya - ela foi criada depois da irmã. Daí lembrei que Aioria e Aioros tinham a mesma origem de nome e que pareciam. Saiu: Maya. Não tem nada haver com o Maya de Sagitta e meio que a inspiração veio de uma personagem do Power Rangers no espaço (novidade de PR)

Lucy - Quando criei ela, a idéia era de ser a paty do grupo (que continua, mas perde para Yui). Sempre achei "Lucy" um nome chique e de paty.

Gaia - a representante grega do grupo tinha que ter um nome e tanto. Gaia é deusa Terra, um dos três deuses que deram origem ao mundo na mitologia.

Yui - veio de Corrector Yui, um desenho que gostava muito quando criei a Yui.

Naya - Não sei bem da onde tirei. Mas Naya lembra o nome de uma antiga colega de classe minha, a Nayla. Acho que foi daí que tirei.

Alexa - também não lembro da onde peguei. Acho que vi numa entrevista uma garota latina com esse nome. Ah, lembrei, se não me engano é do filme dos Pequenos Espiões! Não tenho certeza, mas acho que é.

Florensce - Minha idéia original era: ela ser uma italiana, mas que algo em si lembrasse o Kamus. Florensce lembra a cidade de Florença, na Itália. Mas o jeitinho de falar não tem aquele sotaquezinho francês? Daí veio esse nome.

Lia - no Brasil achamos nomes do mais variados lugares. Bíblicos e hebraicos em geral, artistas e tal são os mais queridos. Lia era uma das esposas de Jacó e quer dizer "cansada". Lia não tem nada de cansada, já que é a mais elétrica do grupo.

Meryl - esse nome aparece num desenho japonês, não lembro qual...

Shu-Chong - é a irmãzinha do Lee em Digimon Tamers (ou 3)

Qualquer coisa, tamos aí!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 – O renascimento de Niké

-Ah, vocês! – exclamou Scarlaty.

Eram as Sailors Leão e Sagitário. Saíram da sombra e vieram para a luz da Lua.

-Touro... Por favor, não nos ataque por que invadimos... – disse Sagitário.

Leão bateu de leve no ombro de sua irmã.

-Viajou, a gente salvou elas ontem... Você tem uma memória curta!

As duas voltaram a forma normal. Leão vestia um conjunto de moletom cinza, com uma mochila de guitarra nas costas e Sagitário uma sainha preguinha curta e de tom preto e uma regata branca. Leão se apresentou:

-Aí, desculpa, nós não temos nos apresentados, sou Maya Yuuki. E esta é minha irmã mais nova, Naya.

Scarlaty se aproximou delas, servindo como se fosse uma relações públicas. E falou.

-Vocês vieram para nos ajudar com Libra e Capricórnio?

Naya fez uma carinha maluca.

-Não, viemos avisar que achamos que achamos...

-Ai, básico... "Achamos que achamos"... – comentou Maya.

-EEEENTÃO... Provavelmente a Niké...

Saori fez uma cara de espanto:

-Niké?

Shu-Chong assistia a conversa das sailors e dos cavaleiros pela janela. Ela havia assistido tudo desde a briga de Capricórnio com Aquário e agora tinha mais certeza que nunca de que as sailors zodiacs estavam perto!

-Tenho que me utilizar do plano e rápido! – murmurou ela para si.

Ela retirou o punhal de uma caixa de jóias onde havia colocado a adaga de sua família e então o escondeu na bermuda capri. Se dirigiu para o quarto de Shiryu, a sua espera do cavaleiro.

-Niké?

Saori repetiu aquele nome, que a altura do campeonato era algo mais que incrível! Já fazia oito anos que o báculo de Niké não demonstrava estar vivo, já que seu cosmo desaparecera. Isso ao mesmo tempo em que preocupou Saori também havia animado, já que pensou que as batalhas haviam acabado. Mas não.

Se realmente Niké tivesse voltado, seria o comprovante de que tudo que mais temia não tinha acabado!

-Quero que me levem até essa menina, por favor Yuukis... Preciso ter certeza. – disse solenemente Saori.

-Ih, vai querer dar uma de heroína ! – brincou Florensce, que acabara de acordar. – Vai ser Atena agora?

-Florensce? Bom, é melhor que fique aqui e...

-Não vem que não tem. As sailors seguem ordens de Atena, mas agora, essa fala é de Saori. E outra, somos guerreiras de Niké, ok? – respondeu grosseiramente a sailor da constelação de Aquário.

-Eu fico aqui... – disse Shiryu. – Se eu não vigiar Shu-Chong ela faz besteira...

-Ta, então vamos! – disse Shun.

E eles foram, não imaginando as artimanhas de Shu-Chong...

Shiryu voltou para a mansão, indo em direção a seu quarto. A luz da lua invadia aquele lugar, deixando que as sombras e a luz dançassem harmoniosamente. E ali estava Shu-Chong.

-Shu-Chong? O que faz aqui dentro?

Shiryu se espantou com o semblante meio frio e meio sentimental de Shu-Chong. Ela se aproximou de Shiryu, dando-lhe um abraço.

-Shu-Chong?

-Ah, paizinho... Sinto tanto nunca ter dito isso, sabe? É que meus sentimentos são outros. – é bem provável que Dragão tenha imaginado que a menina o amava como se ama um namorado. Neste instante, ela sacou do bolso a adaga mortífera e posicionou contra as costas do cavaleiro. – É que eu...

Shiryu sentiu contra as costas o corte de uma lâmina. Sentiu o sangue começar a correr, enquanto Shu-Chong se distanciava. Shiryu murmurou:

-Por que... Por que tudo isso?

-Eu o odeio... Cavaleiro de Atena, meu inimigo. – disse a menina friamente.

-Acha que vai me matar com um simples corte de adaga? – disse com um meio sorriso confiante o cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Huh, é porque não é só uma lâmina... A Erva Eterna de Rozan. – explicou Shu-Chong. – Sabes bem do que se trata, não?

O cavaleiro arregalou seus olhos. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Como Shu-Chong conhecia essa erva? Ele a proibira de ir até o local onde havia essa erva desgraçada, assim como seu mestre. Em solo, a grande quantidade exala um cheiro que destrói os átomos aos poucos, e em forma líquida, matava mais rápido, em menos de 5 horas...

-Não... – disse enquanto caia no chão de joelhos. O efeito da droga, junto a desilusão que sofria o enfraqueceu. – Você não seria capaz disso...

-Você quis roubar o lugar de meu pai verdadeiro... – disse friamente, mas agora incomodada, sem o maléfico sorriso.

-Jamais quis substituir seu pai! Você que resolveu vir comigo!

-Eu te usei para sair daquele orfanato ridículo! Fiz isso para que pudesse me juntar a mestra Sailor Chaos... Eu sou a sailor que representa o deus Dragão da mitologia oriental, Sailor Seiryuu!

Shiryu se levantou. E dirigiu seu olhar para a menina. Elevou o seu cosmo para avisar os amigos sobre o que ouvira.

-Pretende lutar comigo? – disse sorrindo com muito mais maldade ainda. Shu-Chong elevou seu cosmo e se posicionou para lutar. – Posso acabar com seu sofrimento, Shiryu de Dragão!

-Pois que venha! – disse também, se arrumando para elevar o cosmo.

Shu-Chong "vestiu" sua proteção, a mágica roupa de sailor. Shiryu invocou sua armadura. A luz esverdeada da armadura raspando por Shunrei, que correu desesperadamente até seu quarto.

-ROZAN SHORYU HÁ! – atacaram mutuamente os dois.

Os dois caíram nos lados opostos. E pareciam não desistir e se levantaram.

-Seu golpe foi hesitante, Shiryu... Agora vá para o mundo dos mortos em paz! – disse toda sorridente. – MALDIÇÃO DO DRAGÃO!

Antes que Shiryu fosse atingido pelo golpe secreto de Shu-Chong, Shunrei abriu a porta com tudo, gritando e arfando:

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Shu-Chong olhou-a com desprezo e saltando pela janela desapareceu.

-É ali... – disse apontando uma ponte, Maya.

Saori se aproximou, mas sentiu o cosmo de Shiryu, pedindo ajuda.

-Hyoga, Ikki, regressem a mansão para ver o que está acontecendo.

-Sim! – concordaram os dois. E saíram correndo a todo vapor.

Andando mais pouco, viram uma menininha de cabelos roxos, presos com marias-chiquinhas, toda sujinha.

-Estamos aqui... – disse Naya.

Ela se levantou e virou-se para Saori. E a encarou, adultamente.

-Atena... Finalmente.

Saori espantou-se. Então, seria ela mesma Niké, a deusa da vitória?

-Meu nome é Mika, e com este nome que tenho a alma de Niké... – disse solenemente a garotinha. – Tenho oito anos e esperava que viesse me resgatar de volta.

-Levarei-a para minha mansão... – disse Saori. Shun deu-lhe o paletó para que com ele cobrisse a pequenina. Seguiram de volta a mansão.

-SHIRYU!

Hyoga e Ikki estavam apavorados, e seguiram para o quarto de Shiryu e Shunrei. Qual não foi a surpresa senão que os dois estavam lá.

-Shu-Chong...

Shiryu murmurava tristemente, enquanto sofria com o corte e o veneno que viera de brinde. Shunrei estava ao seu lado, chorosa. Mesmo ela não sabia um antídoto contra a Erva Eterna.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – indagou Hyoga, mais calmo.

-Shu-Chong... – disse com uma voz mole o Dragão, enquanto tentava se levantar. – Ela era nossa inimiga desde o começo... Uh...

-Shu-Chong? – arregalou os olhos o rapaz russo.

-Ela enganou Shiryu com um abraço e o feriu com uma lâmina envenenada com a Erva Eterna de Rozan! – explicou Shunrei. – É um dos venenos mais potentes e não se sabe o antídoto...

Ela chorava convulsivamente. Ikki tentou acalma-la. Mas nada a faria parar,o destino de seu amado estava selado.

-Eu quero salva-lo...

Uma voz vinha da porta. Era Florensce.

-Flor... – murmurou Shiryu. – Mas... Você...?

-Voltei antes do que meu mestre e Ikki chegassem... Senti o seu cosmo como nunca havia sentido, Shiryu.

Florensce naturalmente estava com o olhar meio triste e frio. Ela se aproximou de Shiryu, tocando sua mão.

-Descobri que meu cosmo possui o dom de curar quando congelo o ferimento... – murmurou a garota.

-Florensce, mas você ainda está fraca! – reclamou Hyoga.

-Não me venha com desculpas, você faz o mesmo como um cavaleiro!

Hyoga emudeceu. Destino de pai e filha era o mesmo. E sabia que jamais mudaria a idéia dela.

Florensce tocou as costas de Shiryu, onde Shu-Chong feriu. O local começou a congelar. Ele fez uma careta, havia muito tempo que não se feria.

Ela terminou e se distanciou, sentindo-se tonta, sendo ajudada por Hyoga. Shiryu se levantou devagar. O resquício de veneno ainda corria pelas veias, tonteando-o um pouco.

Shunrei o abraçou, toda feliz! O gelo divino enviado por Florensce salvara o cavaleiro de Dragão. Florensce sorriu, tímida, não era de seu costume sorrir e Shiryu veio até ela agradecer:

-Obrigado, Florensce... Pena que este gelo não cura a minha tristeza.

-Eu queria muito que curasse... Assim, a tristeza de meu pai não estar entre nós teria cura. – comentou a menina, ainda sorrindo, apesar de que diminuiu a freqüência desse sorriso.

Então ela saiu, indo para algum lugar, sem destino.

-Shu-Chong! Você conseguiu? – disse umas das Sailors Mito que eram as colegas da traidora.

-Sim, ninguém escapa da Erva Eterna de Rozan! – disse triunfante a jovem.

-Calem-se todas! Sim, teria dado certo, Seiryuu, mas alguém conseguiu cura-lo! – retumbou uma voz no escuro.

Shu-Chong virou-se para esta direção, com uma gota de suor escorrendo no rosto, e indagou, não crendo no que ouvira:

-Mestra Caos, o que me disse?

A voz respondeu:

-A filha da constelação de Aquário... Ela tem um cosmo gelado como o pai, mas que traz vida, que cura...

-Florensce Arnoult, filha do cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário... Então aquelazinha o salvou...? Huh, que pena, ela só adiou o destino dele. – disse com um discreto sorriso nos lábios a chinesinha maléfica.

-Seiryuu, está chegando a hora de todas vocês lutarem! Em breve, vamos atacar o Santuário... – ecoou a voz, terminando numa terrível e sombria risada.

-Saori... Devemos ir para Grécia, junto com Mika... – Florensce disse, baixinho, tímida como seu eterno semblante.

Estavam as duas só, no escritório daquela mulher que tinha alma de deusa.

-O que me disse?

-Os doze signos do zodíaco precisam das bênçãos das doze armaduras de ouro... O Santuário de Atena, na Grécia, é um local mais seguro agora, principalmente agora que o inimigo se revela. – repetiu mais claramente a francesinha.

Saori fitou Florensce, pensativa. Elas se encaravam, uma mais que a outra.

-Como irá levar as outras? – perguntou Saori.

-Eu já armei tudo... Devo ir, Kiara-san e Miko-san me esperam. – e saiu da sala, sendo observada, movimento a movimento por Saori.

Que pobre trio viria ver tão logo. Kiara e Miko estavam na praça, que dias antes tinha sido palco de uma de suas lutas. Florensce chegou logo. Mal chegou e Libra e Capricórnio chegaram.

-PELO PODER DA CONSTELAÇÃO...

...DE AQUARIO!

...DE CÂNCER!

-PELO PODER DE ATENA...

TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Sailor Moon, Aquário e Câncer se transformaram. Um arrepio local circulou. Capricórnio atacou Moon e Aquário violentamente. Sem poderem ajudar Miko, não tinham escolha, senão salvarem seus pescoços.

-Huh, eu sei que gosta de mim falsamente. E irá levar essa interpretação até o fim, não, Miko? – disse ironicamente Gaia.

-Gaia, por que tudo isso? Eu não entendo!

Gaia a atacou com luzes e Miko também. A miscelânea de luzes pairou no lugar e Miko caiu, com muitos ferimentos.

-Sabe qual o maior dom da sailor que representa a constelação de Libra? – dizendo isso uma espada de luz dourada surgiu nas mãos de Libra. Ela ergueu-a completando. – De poder dar a vida ou a morte de acordo com um julgamento.

-Uma espada dos espíritos? É igual a minha!

-É a Espada da Justiça, e logo irá ver seu poder. Iáááááá!

A espada a atingiu e no mesmo instante Miko caiu no chão, se destranformando. Alexa sorriu, satisfeita, para junto de tua senhora. Florensce, cheia de raiva atacou com a Nevasca, enquanto Kiara correu para socorrer Miko. A voz de Câncer ecoou na mente de Libra, seria as suas últimas palavras...

"Mesmo depois de tudo que fez, Gaia, ainda te amo muito, irmã. Pense bem, você conheceu nosso pai e eu não... Papai se foi no dia de maio, e eu, nasci no dia 29 de junho, sobre as estrelas de Câncer e se fosse em maio, seria abençoada com as estrelas de Gêmeos."

Gaia engoliu seco e seu coração bambeou. Sentiu ter feito uma besteira, não foi uma juíza boa, como deveria ter sido...

"A Espada da Justiça é uma técnica de bela poesia na verdade. Ao ser atingido, se a pessoa possuiu bom coração, o golpe não mata, se for o contrário, o Reino dos Mortos a espera. Mas para isso, é necessário que a Sailor Libra esteja sendo justa, em eterno equilíbrio."

Gaia voltou e com uma luz atingindo a testa de Miko, formou o símbolo do caranguejo.

-Julgamento... Absolvida...

Miko voltou a si, junto com o traje de Sailor. Sailor Capricórnio não acreditava no que via.

-Gaia, o que usted estas hacendo? – gritou Alexa.

-Alexa, fizemos as coisas erradas... Vamos embora!

Contrafeita, Alexa seguiu sua mestra, sumindo na neblina formada por Florensce.

Aliás, Aquário sumira na confusão, voltando a mansão. Finalmente, um desafio foi superado: Gaia, a Sailor Libra...

Chegando na mansão, ela revelou o plano a Saori.

-Fingirei que fui capturada pelas inimigas e deve enviar um "convite" à elas. Devem passar pelas doze casas, lutarem com nossos cavaleiros de Fênix, Dragão, Cisne e Andrômeda, cada qual na casa onde representa o signo que nasceu. Ao chegarem em Aquário, não devem encontrar Hyoga, e sim, eu, que as guiarei ao Salão do Mestre. Hyoga deve ficar na casa de Escorpião...

Todos ali presentes concordam e seguem para o Santuário. Era necessário que as doze sailors se encontrassem com as doze armaduras de ouro...

Continua...

PREWIEW

O convite foi dado. As outras sailors seguem para o Santuário. Ikki as espera em Leão... O que irá acontecer? E Florensce, o que pretende com tudo isso? Não percam "Odisséia ao Santuário". Se eu fosse você, não perdia!

Miri's Comments: Ih, tá chegando a hora de as Sailors Zodiacs e as Sailors Mito se enfrentarem! Bom, to eu aqui, doidinha por ter três historias para fazer: essa, Gold Stream e As estrelas do amanhã. Pois é, né? Eu hei de ficar aqui, não tenho muito a dizer! Beijinho, beijinho, tchau, tchau!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9 – O renascimento de Niké

-Ah, vocês! – exclamou Scarlaty.

Eram as Sailors Leão e Sagitário. Saíram da sombra e vieram para a luz da Lua.

-Touro... Por favor, não nos ataque por que invadimos... – disse Sagitário.

Leão bateu de leve no ombro de sua irmã.

-Viajou, a gente salvou elas ontem... Você tem uma memória curta!

As duas voltaram a forma normal. Leão vestia um conjunto de moletom cinza, com uma mochila de guitarra nas costas e Sagitário uma sainha preguinha curta e de tom preto e uma regata branca. Leão se apresentou:

-Aí, desculpa, nós não temos nos apresentados, sou Maya Yuuki. E esta é minha irmã mais nova, Naya.

Scarlaty se aproximou delas, servindo como se fosse uma relações públicas. E falou.

-Vocês vieram para nos ajudar com Libra e Capricórnio?

Naya fez uma carinha maluca.

-Não, viemos avisar que achamos que achamos...

-Ai, básico... "Achamos que achamos"... – comentou Maya.

-EEEENTÃO... Provavelmente a Niké...

Saori fez uma cara de espanto:

-Niké?

Shu-Chong assistia a conversa das sailors e dos cavaleiros pela janela. Ela havia assistido tudo desde a briga de Capricórnio com Aquário e agora tinha mais certeza que nunca de que as sailors zodiacs estavam perto!

-Tenho que me utilizar do plano e rápido! – murmurou ela para si.

Ela retirou o punhal de uma caixa de jóias onde havia colocado a adaga de sua família e então o escondeu na bermuda capri. Se dirigiu para o quarto de Shiryu, a sua espera do cavaleiro.

-Niké?

Saori repetiu aquele nome, que a altura do campeonato era algo mais que incrível! Já fazia oito anos que o báculo de Niké não demonstrava estar vivo, já que seu cosmo desaparecera. Isso ao mesmo tempo em que preocupou Saori também havia animado, já que pensou que as batalhas haviam acabado. Mas não.

Se realmente Niké tivesse voltado, seria o comprovante de que tudo que mais temia não tinha acabado!

-Quero que me levem até essa menina, por favor Yuukis... Preciso ter certeza. – disse solenemente Saori.

-Ih, vai querer dar uma de heroína ! – brincou Florensce, que acabara de acordar. – Vai ser Atena agora?

-Florensce? Bom, é melhor que fique aqui e...

-Não vem que não tem. As sailors seguem ordens de Atena, mas agora, essa fala é de Saori. E outra, somos guerreiras de Niké, ok? – respondeu grosseiramente a sailor da constelação de Aquário.

-Eu fico aqui... – disse Shiryu. – Se eu não vigiar Shu-Chong ela faz besteira...

-Ta, então vamos! – disse Shun.

E eles foram, não imaginando as artimanhas de Shu-Chong...

Shiryu voltou para a mansão, indo em direção a seu quarto. A luz da lua invadia aquele lugar, deixando que as sombras e a luz dançassem harmoniosamente. E ali estava Shu-Chong.

-Shu-Chong? O que faz aqui dentro?

Shiryu se espantou com o semblante meio frio e meio sentimental de Shu-Chong. Ela se aproximou de Shiryu, dando-lhe um abraço.

-Shu-Chong?

-Ah, paizinho... Sinto tanto nunca ter dito isso, sabe? É que meus sentimentos são outros. – é bem provável que Dragão tenha imaginado que a menina o amava como se ama um namorado. Neste instante, ela sacou do bolso a adaga mortífera e posicionou contra as costas do cavaleiro. – É que eu...

Shiryu sentiu contra as costas o corte de uma lâmina. Sentiu o sangue começar a correr, enquanto Shu-Chong se distanciava. Shiryu murmurou:

-Por que... Por que tudo isso?

-Eu o odeio... Cavaleiro de Atena, meu inimigo. – disse a menina friamente.

-Acha que vai me matar com um simples corte de adaga? – disse com um meio sorriso confiante o cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Huh, é porque não é só uma lâmina... A Erva Eterna de Rozan. – explicou Shu-Chong. – Sabes bem do que se trata, não?

O cavaleiro arregalou seus olhos. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Como Shu-Chong conhecia essa erva? Ele a proibira de ir até o local onde havia essa erva desgraçada, assim como seu mestre. Em solo, a grande quantidade exala um cheiro que destrói os átomos aos poucos, e em forma líquida, matava mais rápido, em menos de 5 horas...

-Não... – disse enquanto caia no chão de joelhos. O efeito da droga, junto a desilusão que sofria o enfraqueceu. – Você não seria capaz disso...

-Você quis roubar o lugar de meu pai verdadeiro... – disse friamente, mas agora incomodada, sem o maléfico sorriso.

-Jamais quis substituir seu pai! Você que resolveu vir comigo!

-Eu te usei para sair daquele orfanato ridículo! Fiz isso para que pudesse me juntar a mestra Sailor Chaos... Eu sou a sailor que representa o deus Dragão da mitologia oriental, Sailor Seiryuu!

Shiryu se levantou. E dirigiu seu olhar para a menina. Elevou o seu cosmo para avisar os amigos sobre o que ouvira.

-Pretende lutar comigo? – disse sorrindo com muito mais maldade ainda. Shu-Chong elevou seu cosmo e se posicionou para lutar. – Posso acabar com seu sofrimento, Shiryu de Dragão!

-Pois que venha! – disse também, se arrumando para elevar o cosmo.

Shu-Chong "vestiu" sua proteção, a mágica roupa de sailor. Shiryu invocou sua armadura. A luz esverdeada da armadura raspando por Shunrei, que correu desesperadamente até seu quarto.

-ROZAN SHORYU HÁ! – atacaram mutuamente os dois.

Os dois caíram nos lados opostos. E pareciam não desistir e se levantaram.

-Seu golpe foi hesitante, Shiryu... Agora vá para o mundo dos mortos em paz! – disse toda sorridente. – MALDIÇÃO DO DRAGÃO!

Antes que Shiryu fosse atingido pelo golpe secreto de Shu-Chong, Shunrei abriu a porta com tudo, gritando e arfando:

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Shu-Chong olhou-a com desprezo e saltando pela janela desapareceu.

-É ali... – disse apontando uma ponte, Maya.

Saori se aproximou, mas sentiu o cosmo de Shiryu, pedindo ajuda.

-Hyoga, Ikki, regressem a mansão para ver o que está acontecendo.

-Sim! – concordaram os dois. E saíram correndo a todo vapor.

Andando mais pouco, viram uma menininha de cabelos roxos, presos com marias-chiquinhas, toda sujinha.

-Estamos aqui... – disse Naya.

Ela se levantou e virou-se para Saori. E a encarou, adultamente.

-Atena... Finalmente.

Saori espantou-se. Então, seria ela mesma Niké, a deusa da vitória?

-Meu nome é Mika, e com este nome que tenho a alma de Niké... – disse solenemente a garotinha. – Tenho oito anos e esperava que viesse me resgatar de volta.

-Levarei-a para minha mansão... – disse Saori. Shun deu-lhe o paletó para que com ele cobrisse a pequenina. Seguiram de volta a mansão.

-SHIRYU!

Hyoga e Ikki estavam apavorados, e seguiram para o quarto de Shiryu e Shunrei. Qual não foi a surpresa senão que os dois estavam lá.

-Shu-Chong...

Shiryu murmurava tristemente, enquanto sofria com o corte e o veneno que viera de brinde. Shunrei estava ao seu lado, chorosa. Mesmo ela não sabia um antídoto contra a Erva Eterna.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – indagou Hyoga, mais calmo.

-Shu-Chong... – disse com uma voz mole o Dragão, enquanto tentava se levantar. – Ela era nossa inimiga desde o começo... Uh...

-Shu-Chong? – arregalou os olhos o rapaz russo.

-Ela enganou Shiryu com um abraço e o feriu com uma lâmina envenenada com a Erva Eterna de Rozan! – explicou Shunrei. – É um dos venenos mais potentes e não se sabe o antídoto...

Ela chorava convulsivamente. Ikki tentou acalma-la. Mas nada a faria parar,o destino de seu amado estava selado.

-Eu quero salva-lo...

Uma voz vinha da porta. Era Florensce.

-Flor... – murmurou Shiryu. – Mas... Você...?

-Voltei antes do que meu mestre e Ikki chegassem... Senti o seu cosmo como nunca havia sentido, Shiryu.

Florensce naturalmente estava com o olhar meio triste e frio. Ela se aproximou de Shiryu, tocando sua mão.

-Descobri que meu cosmo possui o dom de curar quando congelo o ferimento... – murmurou a garota.

-Florensce, mas você ainda está fraca! – reclamou Hyoga.

-Não me venha com desculpas, você faz o mesmo como um cavaleiro!

Hyoga emudeceu. Destino de pai e filha era o mesmo. E sabia que jamais mudaria a idéia dela.

Florensce tocou as costas de Shiryu, onde Shu-Chong feriu. O local começou a congelar. Ele fez uma careta, havia muito tempo que não se feria.

Ela terminou e se distanciou, sentindo-se tonta, sendo ajudada por Hyoga. Shiryu se levantou devagar. O resquício de veneno ainda corria pelas veias, tonteando-o um pouco.

Shunrei o abraçou, toda feliz! O gelo divino enviado por Florensce salvara o cavaleiro de Dragão. Florensce sorriu, tímida, não era de seu costume sorrir e Shiryu veio até ela agradecer:

-Obrigado, Florensce... Pena que este gelo não cura a minha tristeza.

-Eu queria muito que curasse... Assim, a tristeza de meu pai não estar entre nós teria cura. – comentou a menina, ainda sorrindo, apesar de que diminuiu a freqüência desse sorriso.

Então ela saiu, indo para algum lugar, sem destino.

-Shu-Chong! Você conseguiu? – disse umas das Sailors Mito que eram as colegas da traidora.

-Sim, ninguém escapa da Erva Eterna de Rozan! – disse triunfante a jovem.

-Calem-se todas! Sim, teria dado certo, Seiryuu, mas alguém conseguiu cura-lo! – retumbou uma voz no escuro.

Shu-Chong virou-se para esta direção, com uma gota de suor escorrendo no rosto, e indagou, não crendo no que ouvira:

-Mestra Caos, o que me disse?

A voz respondeu:

-A filha da constelação de Aquário... Ela tem um cosmo gelado como o pai, mas que traz vida, que cura...

-Florensce Arnoult, filha do cavaleiro Kamus de Aquário... Então aquelazinha o salvou...? Huh, que pena, ela só adiou o destino dele. – disse com um discreto sorriso nos lábios a chinesinha maléfica.

-Seiryuu, está chegando a hora de todas vocês lutarem! Em breve, vamos atacar o Santuário... – ecoou a voz, terminando numa terrível e sombria risada.

-Saori... Devemos ir para Grécia, junto com Mika... – Florensce disse, baixinho, tímida como seu eterno semblante.

Estavam as duas só, no escritório daquela mulher que tinha alma de deusa.

-O que me disse?

-Os doze signos do zodíaco precisam das bênçãos das doze armaduras de ouro... O Santuário de Atena, na Grécia, é um local mais seguro agora, principalmente agora que o inimigo se revela. – repetiu mais claramente a francesinha.

Saori fitou Florensce, pensativa. Elas se encaravam, uma mais que a outra.

-Como irá levar as outras? – perguntou Saori.

-Eu já armei tudo... Devo ir, Kiara-san e Miko-san me esperam. – e saiu da sala, sendo observada, movimento a movimento por Saori.

Que pobre trio viria ver tão logo. Kiara e Miko estavam na praça, que dias antes tinha sido palco de uma de suas lutas. Florensce chegou logo. Mal chegou e Libra e Capricórnio chegaram.

-PELO PODER DA CONSTELAÇÃO...

...DE AQUARIO!

...DE CÂNCER!

-PELO PODER DE ATENA...

TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Sailor Moon, Aquário e Câncer se transformaram. Um arrepio local circulou. Capricórnio atacou Moon e Aquário violentamente. Sem poderem ajudar Miko, não tinham escolha, senão salvarem seus pescoços.

-Huh, eu sei que gosta de mim falsamente. E irá levar essa interpretação até o fim, não, Miko? – disse ironicamente Gaia.

-Gaia, por que tudo isso? Eu não entendo!

Gaia a atacou com luzes e Miko também. A miscelânea de luzes pairou no lugar e Miko caiu, com muitos ferimentos.

-Sabe qual o maior dom da sailor que representa a constelação de Libra? – dizendo isso uma espada de luz dourada surgiu nas mãos de Libra. Ela ergueu-a completando. – De poder dar a vida ou a morte de acordo com um julgamento.

-Uma espada dos espíritos? É igual a minha!

-É a Espada da Justiça, e logo irá ver seu poder. Iáááááá!

A espada a atingiu e no mesmo instante Miko caiu no chão, se destranformando. Alexa sorriu, satisfeita, para junto de tua senhora. Florensce, cheia de raiva atacou com a Nevasca, enquanto Kiara correu para socorrer Miko. A voz de Câncer ecoou na mente de Libra, seria as suas últimas palavras...

"Mesmo depois de tudo que fez, Gaia, ainda te amo muito, irmã. Pense bem, você conheceu nosso pai e eu não... Papai se foi no dia de maio, e eu, nasci no dia 29 de junho, sobre as estrelas de Câncer e se fosse em maio, seria abençoada com as estrelas de Gêmeos."

Gaia engoliu seco e seu coração bambeou. Sentiu ter feito uma besteira, não foi uma juíza boa, como deveria ter sido...

"A Espada da Justiça é uma técnica de bela poesia na verdade. Ao ser atingido, se a pessoa possuiu bom coração, o golpe não mata, se for o contrário, o Reino dos Mortos a espera. Mas para isso, é necessário que a Sailor Libra esteja sendo justa, em eterno equilíbrio."

Gaia voltou e com uma luz atingindo a testa de Miko, formou o símbolo do caranguejo.

-Julgamento... Absolvida...

Miko voltou a si, junto com o traje de Sailor. Sailor Capricórnio não acreditava no que via.

-Gaia, o que usted estas hacendo? – gritou Alexa.

-Alexa, fizemos as coisas erradas... Vamos embora!

Contrafeita, Alexa seguiu sua mestra, sumindo na neblina formada por Florensce.

Aliás, Aquário sumira na confusão, voltando a mansão. Finalmente, um desafio foi superado: Gaia, a Sailor Libra...

Chegando na mansão, ela revelou o plano a Saori.

-Fingirei que fui capturada pelas inimigas e deve enviar um "convite" à elas. Devem passar pelas doze casas, lutarem com nossos cavaleiros de Fênix, Dragão, Cisne e Andrômeda, cada qual na casa onde representa o signo que nasceu. Ao chegarem em Aquário, não devem encontrar Hyoga, e sim, eu, que as guiarei ao Salão do Mestre. Hyoga deve ficar na casa de Escorpião...

Todos ali presentes concordam e seguem para o Santuário. Era necessário que as doze sailors se encontrassem com as doze armaduras de ouro...

Continua...

PREWIEW

O convite foi dado. As outras sailors seguem para o Santuário. Ikki as espera em Leão... O que irá acontecer? E Florensce, o que pretende com tudo isso? Não percam "Odisséia ao Santuário". Se eu fosse você, não perdia!

Miri's Comments: Ih, tá chegando a hora de as Sailors Zodiacs e as Sailors Mito se enfrentarem! Bom, to eu aqui, doidinha por ter três historias para fazer: essa, Gold Stream e As estrelas do amanhã. Pois é, né? Eu hei de ficar aqui, não tenho muito a dizer! Beijinho, beijinho, tchau, tchau!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 – As armaduras de ouro

-Olha, a G-. Quer dizer, Sailor Libra disse, não nos impede de te achar bonitinho, e nós não queremos destruir esse rostinho... – comentou Lucy.

-Saibam que já luto há muitos anos e tenho várias cicatrizes. A luta de agora não me impedirá de ganhar outras... Mesmo me recuperando de um ferimento... – disse Shiryu, se arrumando em posição de luta. – Eu as deterei aqui na casa de Libra!!!!

Yui apontou seu indicador direito em direção a Shiryu. Estava cheio de estática, com pequeninos trovõezinhos verdes. Lucy também estava rodeada do pólen mágico das estrelas e um círculo de água no chão rodeava Lia.

No templo de Aquário, Florensce se espantou. E desesperada murmurou:

-Oh, não! Eu conheço Yui e quando usa seus poderes ela não tem tanto controle! Céus, das três, Yui é a mais poderosa e pode varar o escudo de Shiryu! As armaduras são metálicas e uma das características do metal é... conduzir a eletricidade...

Retornando ao caminho das doze casas, Kiara, Miko e Gaia corriam para a casa de Escorpião e Kiara caiu no meio da escadaria. Seria exaustão?

-Senti uma pontada, algo assim aqui. – apontou para o coração, Kiara.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Gaia.

-Eu também senti... – murmurou Miko. – Não tão intenso, mas senti. É um pressentimento, e sentimos uma espécie de desespero...

Miko olhou para acima do horizonte e lá estava Escorpião, a nona casa zodiacal.

-Enfrente a poeira estrelar: FURACÃO ESTRELAR!!!!!!

O furacão com várias estrelas luminosas feita por Lucy, a Sailor Virgem, ia a uma grande velocidade contra Dragão. Mas o escudo de sua armadura o protegeu, sem mesmo embaçar o metal. O furacão se desfez, dividindo-se em várias partes.

-Impossível! Meu furacão...

-Toma isso: PEIXES VOADORES!!!!!!!

E dois peixes d'água iam como se fosse verdadeiros torpedos. Os dois peixes se uniram e formaram uma grande onda, atacando Shiryu.

-CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!!!!

A onda se voltou contra a Sailor Peixes, e a teria atingido, se não tivesse quebrado uma parede de ventos e estrelas criada por Lucy.

-Aquilo é metal... – murmurou Yui, olhando o dedo em estática. – Florensce me advertiu sobre meus poderes. Eu não os controlo direito... "Ah, se eu os controlasse direito!" Lucy, desvie a atenção desse homem, Lia, usa a Água Dançante, formando uma linha de água.

-E você? – indagou Lia.

-Vou descarregar a minha Antares Eletrônica na linha de água e atingir esse tal de Shiryu.

-EEEEI, mas ele tem a proteção de uma armadura, olha lá! – disse Lucy, revoltada.

-Armaduras são feitas do que geralmente? – atacou Yui, cínica.

-Metal... Oh, é mesmo, já entendi!

E dizendo isso, Lucy saltou com tudo para cima de Shiryu, usando várias vezes seus golpes de sailor, combinados com golpes de luta de rua.

"Eu sinto... Sim, um pequeno raio de cosmo nela..." – pensou Shiryu. "Agora sim, está de acordo com as palavras da Florensce."

Enquanto pensava, Lia pulou por trás do cavaleiro e jorrou litros e litros de água.

-ANTARES ELETRÔNICAAAAAA!

E um fiozinho de raio verde entrou na corrente de água e utilizando como estrada chegou ao corpo de Shiryu. Antes de ser atingidos, ele ainda pode sentir o cosmo de Lia e de Yui acordarem. Mas a carga elétrica atingiu exatamente no local ferido por Shu-Chong. E então, Shiryu caiu no chão, desacordado.

Hyoga, na casa de Escorpião ao mesmo tempo em que via as últimas sailors a serem testadas chegar, viu também a armadura de Escorpião ressoar. Ele percebeu que a sailor daquela constelação foi aceita pela armadura. Shun também viu a armadura que pertenceu a Shaka brilhar e sabia bem o que queria dizer.

Lia, Lucy e Yui pararam em frente a Shiryu, preocupadas com o cavaleiro. E então, viram um sorriso estampado no rosto dele e entenderam que era para seguir em frente. Então, as três deram de cara com Irma, Scarlaty, Shiori, Alexa, Naya e Maya. Elas acenaram com a cabeça e seguiram para Escorpião.

Shun e Ikki chegaram logo após na casa de Libra. Avistaram a armadura de Libra ainda sem ressoar ou brilhar.

-A Sailor Libra ainda não se manifestou. – murmurou Shun.

-Não sinto nada na casa de Câncer também. – completou Ikki.

-Ah, Shiryu!!!!

Shun correu para o amigo, acompanhado de seu irmão. Shiryu estava recobrando os sentidos pouco a pouco.

-Shun... Ikki... A missão de vocês acabou...?

-Sim e sua parece que também... – brincou Ikki.

-Aquela garota que usa golpes de trovoadas... Sem saber despertou seu cosmo e ela controlou a carga... da eletricidade... – comentou Shiryu. – Mas o que me desconcertou foi...

Shiryu sentou-se devagar e tocou em suas costas onde ficava o ferimento da adaga de Shu-Chong. Shun viu que o ferimento recém aberto sangrava. Ele sabia que aquele ferimento doía, mas doía de dois modos: qual o mais doloroso era difícil dizer.

-O que me desconcertou foi... o local onde me atingiu...

-Pensão que irão passar? Eu, Hyoga de Cisne, as impedirei!

-Não temos tempo para brigar com vocês! – gritou Miko. Ela estava desesperada para saber como sua amiga Florensce estava.

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!!!!

Miko fez uma barreira espiritual e bloqueou o ataque de Hyoga. O cavaleiro reparou que o cosmo de Câncer se intensificava mais rápido que as das outras. E não era só o dela: Libra e Sailor Moon também faziam nascer o cosmo de maneira rápida.

-Seu nome é Hyoga, não? Lembro que no dia que invadi a mansão, Florensce te protegeu. Afinal, se vocês dois são amigos, por que a prende, quem mandou prende-la? – disse num tom alterado Gaia.

-Uma pessoa muito nobre me mandou, ou melhor, mandou os cavaleiros do zodíaco.

-Mentira: ESTRELAS DE ATENA!

-Sinto que agora, minhas barreiras sirvam de ataque: BARREIRA EXPLOSIVA!

-Deixe-nos passar, queremos nossa amiga de volta!!!! Vamos salvar Florensce e Atena! LUZES MORTAIS!

-Eu já o disse: não as deixarei passar: EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!!!!

Uma grande explosão aconteceu, seguida de um curto terremoto.

-HYOGAAAAAAAA!

Florensce gritava o nome de seu "irmão" no auge do desespero.

-Hyoga... Elas já tinham despertado o cosmo naquela hora... Deixasse-as passar...

Nos ¼ do caminho até Escorpião, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki também se exaltam com a situação.

-Hyoga... O que será que houve com Hyoga...

Quase na entrada, as sailors correm ansiosas e temerosas para a casa de Escorpião.

-Kiara, Miko e Gaia estão lá. O que houve? – perguntou para si Yui.

-Meninas!

Os cavaleiros ainda conseguiram alcançar as sailors, que corriam desesperadas. Yui, já preocupada e irritada carregou seu dedo indicador direito, pronta para atacar com a sua Antares Eletrônica.

-Esperem, não queremos mais lutar. Foi tudo um teste! – gritou Shun, para acalmar as amigas.

-Vamos, rápido. Não sabemos o dano que houve lá dentro! – completou Shiryu.

E todos entraram. Hyoga estava ajoelhado, respirando com dificuldade. As sailors Libra, Câncer e Moon também, mas pareciam mais firmes.

Shiryu e Ikki correram até Hyoga. Shun ficou um pouco mais atrás.

-Levem elas até a "pessoa nobre" que nos pediu esse favor, Shun... – murmurou Hyoga, fraco pela luta. – "Essas sailors... Seus cosmos... com seus poderes... Se não são iguais... são mais fortes que os cavaleiros de ouro..."

Shun então apontou o caminho que se seguia até Aquário. Shun as acalmou para irem andando. Afinal, não tinham mais que lutar por hora.

-Senhor Shun, por que tudo isso? Quem nos quer testar? – indagou Scarlaty.

-Scarlaty, não é bem uma pessoa, e sim as armaduras de ouro...

-Armaduras de ouro? – perguntou Shiori, boiando totalmente.

-Sim... As proteções dos cavaleiros de ouro... Infelizmente a última geração desses guerreiros já se foi...

-Entre eles... o pai da Flor, não?

Shun parou um instante. Ele respirou fundo e respondeu.

-Sim... o pai da Florensce e mestre do Hyoga.

Elas continuaram a subir junto com Andrômeda. Em Sagitário, Shun viu o espírito de Seiya sorridente. Ele ainda trajava a sua kamui. Na verdade, uma coisa que ele ainda não tinha reparado, Seiya sempre estava com eles. Shun sorriu, correspondendo ao sentimento do amigo...

Florensce na casa de Aquário, ficava abraçada a armadura dourada desta constelação, chorando por Hyoga.

-Espero que não tenha ido... tão cedo... Senão meu pai ia se chatear...

Um num reflexo, ela enxugou as lágrimas e se lembrou que as amigas se aproximavam e aquela altura estava em Capricórnio.

Ela entrou num dos corredores e sumiu na escuridão das luzes de velas.

-Devem seguir daqui a diante. – disse Shun. Escorria uma gota de suor de seu rosto.

-"Ordens da tal pessoa..."- perguntou ironicamente Alexa.

-Sim... Já irei voltar. Mas antes quero ver também como está meu amigo. – falando isso, voltou correndo a casa de Escorpião.

Kiara assumiu a ponta e olhando o já visível telhado de Aquário falou solenemente:

-Vamos.

E subindo devagar chegaram até a 11ª casa zodiacal.

-Bem-vindas ao templo de Aquário...

Florensce surgiu do nada atrás das amigas. Estava tão bela e suave no vestido grego branco.

-FLORENSCE?!?!

-Finalmente podem ser realmente ditas como as Sailors Zodiacs...

-Sua... – gritou Alexa descontrolada. Mas antes que pudesse atacar, Gaia interveio.

-Não... Eu irei resolver. Não quero mais brigas inúteis. Se ela não errou feio, irá sobreviver a meu golpe, caso contrário, morrerá. Sinta o gosto da lâmina da ESPADA DA JUSTIÇA!

Gaia saltou com tudo, mas a espada e a própria sailor foram jogadas por uma espécie de escudo com tudo. Gaia se chocou contra a parede e então Gaia caiu no chão, desmaiada.

-Vamos, ela atacou minha irmã! – gritou Miko, instigando as colegas a lutarem.

-Se acham que pequei... – Florensce ajoelhou-se, abrindo os braços e abaixando a cabeça. – podem me matar.

-E é isso mesmo que acontecerá! – gritou Maya.

E vários golpes atingiram Florensce. Com vários ferimentos, ela caiu e tentava se levantar.

-Ugh...

-Ainda não morreu, praga? – gritou humilhando Scarlaty. – Sempre foi uma traíra, sempre!

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!!!!

Uma corrente de ar frio passou, evitando que um novo golpe atingisse Florensce. Era Hyoga com os outros cavaleiros. Cisne abraçou sua protegida. Gaia acorda e fala:

-Ela é mais pura que a própria água...

-Hã? – indagaram em coro as sailors.

-Se fosse uma pecadora comum, o golpe a atingiria, mas não a mataria, mas ela, ela...

-A alma repeliu o golpe! – espantou-se Miko. – Nem mesmo eu, o golpe de Gaia quase me matou... Por isso, por isso... Florensce é pura!

Todos olharam arregalados para Florensce. Miko se dirigiu para Gaia, ajudando-a se levantar.

-Mentirosaaaa! Tudo mentira! – gritou Alexa, louca de raiva, atacando Florensce. – EXPLOSÃO SOLAR!

Um raio dourado, um raio de luz, passou rapidamente, protegendo a Hyoga e Florensce, que estavam até bastante debilitados. Era a armadura de Aquário,

-Papai... – murmurou Florensce, antes de desmaiar.

Todos correram com Florensce ao quarto dela na casa zodiacal. Saori e os outros apareceram também. Quando Florensce acordou, somente Hyoga e Eiri estavam lá com ela.

-Hyoga... – disse numa voz fraca a menina. – Tragam as doze armaduras de ouro para cá... Chegou a hora daquilo que elas queriam, que as armaduras pediram para mim...

-Você... Ouve as armaduras? – indagou espantado o cavaleiro de Cisne.

-Não... Não exatamente... – respondeu Florensce com um raro sorriso de paz. – Papai e os outros... Apareceram nos meus sonhos e me contaram...

Hyoga fitou os olhos da pobre garota. Embora sorrisse, seu olhar era um eterno gélido de dor e mágoa. Aquele misto de sentimentos machucava seu coração. O olhar de Florensce era parecido com o que ele vira em Kamus no Castelo de Hades... Cheios de esperança, cheios de sentimentos, sem nunca perder o ar frio contagiante.

-Florensce. Por que nunca sorri? – perguntou Eiri.

-Por que... Eu queria que meu pai estivesse aqui. – disse friamente a garota. – Queria ele do meu lado, do lado da mamãe. Em toda minha infância eu só via a mamãe chorar por ele.

-Mestre Kamus... Eu sinto... Ele sempre estará aqui. – disse Hyoga, olhando a paisagem da janela e colocando sua mão no peito. – Conosco, sob a forma do amor que sentimos por ele. Kamus jamais morrerá, enquanto em nossos corações ele viver.

-Hyoga...

Então, Hyoga sai para passar o pedido para os outros. Florensce sentou-se na sua cama e falou para Eiri:

-Me deixa sozinha, por favor...

Eiri saiu e fechou a porta. Florensce pegou a única foto que tinha em seu poder do seu pai. Kamus estava abraçado a Laura, sorrindo de uma forma que quem conheceu Kamus como uma pessoa fria jamais acreditaria que fosse ele. Florensce via o pai na foto e recordando as palavras do "irmãozinho" começou a chorar.

-Estão todas aqui. – anunciou Shiryu para Saori e seus companheiros.

-Mas o que as armaduras de ouro querem? – indagou Shun.

Hyoga soltou um largo suspiro e respondeu:

-Eu não sei. – e olhando para a armadura de Aquário completou. – Só Florensce sabe.

-Estão todos aqui?

Florensce vinha pelo corredor do seu quarto, com uma roupa de colégio. Uma blusa de manga comprida marrom e a saia quadriculada marrom, preto e laranja. Uma meia vinha até os joelhos e sapatos boneca pretos. Uma tiara branca, com laço da mesma cor.

-Você está bem? Está toda machucada! – perguntou Gaia. As sailors naquela hora já tinham voltado a forma humana. Gaia vestia um vestido florido com sandálias azuladas como as flores da sua vestimenta.

-Eu não posso vacilar, sou a filha de Kamus de Aquário, um cavaleiro de ouro! – respondeu passando por Gaia sem lhe dar tanta atenção. E se aproximou de Mika, ajoelhando-se e segurando suas mãozinhas.

-Mika, você e Saori devem segurar o báculo de Niké, e pronunciar as palavras: "Aquelas que foram aprovadas por vocês, que recebam o verdadeiro poder. Que a justiça e o amor as guiem, lutem com coragem sem desanimar, com o poder das estrelas..."

Florensce voltou para as amigas e pediu que elas se posicionassem em frente à armadura que elas representavam. A armadura de Atena na sua forma pequena também estava lá, onde Kiara se posicionou.

-Vamos nos transformar!

"Pelo poder da constelação de...

...Áries!

...Touro!

...Gêmeos!

...Câncer!

...Leão!

...Virgem!

...Libra!

...Escorpião!

...Sagitário!

...Capricórnio!

...Aquário!

...Peixes!

Transformação!"

"Pelo poder de Atena! Guia-me para lutar! Transformação!"

Uma grande massa de poderes iluminou o salão da casa de Aquário. Quando as luzes cessaram, podia ver as sailors em seus trajes respectivos.

E Mika e Saori recitaram as palavras ditas por Florensce. Cada armadura brilhou e reagiu com o cosmo de cada uma. Uma barreira luminosa de cosmo envolveu o centro do salão, onde estavam as armaduras e as sailors. Ninguém podia ver nada. Mas dentro da cúpula de luz, cada sailor estava num lugar da mente...

-Aqui é... Porto?!

Irma estava num parque onde tinha uma fonte. Era sua cidade natal, Porto, e na praça onde brincava. Mas a praça estava vazia, sem nenhuma alma viva. Irma vestia uma roupa de daminha de honra, toda babada e florida.

-Irma Sanchez?

Ela virou para trás e viu um rapaz com uma blusa social clara e uma calça café-com-leite. Tinha o cabelo também claro, longos, presos por uma fita.

-Q-Quem é você?

-Mu de Áries...

-Mu... de Áries...?

Mu se aproximou da menina. Sorrindo falou:

-Quero que guarde esse mundo maravilhoso que vive com todas as suas forças. Agora a constelação de Áries te pertence...

A figura de Mu desapareceu e onde se localizava o coração, uma luzinha na forma de bolinha de gude voou até a mão da sailor e fundiu-se a sua caneta de transformação.

A roupa de sailor dela teve pequenas mudanças: o laço das costas aumentou, a "coleira" ganhou o símbolo de uma estrela, com o emblema do seu signo e no centro do laço em seu peito, um cristal em forma de coração com o emblema de Áries.

Assim também foi com todas as Sailors. Cada uma viu o antigo guardião de um modo... E todas retornaram. Logo, Kiara saiu do centro de luz, que a cada uma que saía, enfraquecia o poder e ficava mais visível o que se passava lá dentro.

Kiara estava com a saia da roupa branca com as beirada em azul e amarelo. A bota continuava rosa. Na sua tiara o símbolo de uma estrela, assim como na coleira. O laço que ficava nas costas estava bem maior que a das outras, perecendo uma mini-asa.

-E Florensce?

A pergunta de Shiori acordou a todos. Ela ainda não voltara. Os olhares se voltaram para a Sailor Aquário, dentro da barreira de luz dourada. Ele flutuava como as outras e seu cabelos dançava num ar inexistente, fruto do poder que ali estava. Ela não reagia a nada, mas lágrimas desciam de seus olhos fechados.

-Se nós vimos nossos antecessores, os cavaleiros de ouro... – disse Maya.

-Ela pode estar vendo o pai dela... – completou Naya.

Então, um calafrio correu na espinha de cada um ali presente.

-Ela está presa no seu desejo de estar com ele! – gritou assustada Lucy.

"Se a Sailor Aquário não voltar dentro de alguns minutos, sua alma deixará de vez o corpo... E Florensce Arnoult morrerá...!"

Continua...

PREWIEW

Florensce corre risco de vida dentro da barreira formada pelo cosmo das armaduras de ouro. Kamus tenta convencer a filha a voltar, mas ela não aceita. Shiori é possuída por uma força estranha e usa um golpe misterioso para trazer a Sailor Aquário de volta. O Santuário é invadido pelas Sailors Mito. E agora? Sailor Moon Zodiac Está começando a entrar na reta final! "Busque aquilo que sonha!" Se eu fosse você, não perdia!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo12 - Busque aquilo que sonha!

-FLOREEEEEEEEENSCEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Alexa segurava firmemente Miko, que queria entrar na barreira e salvar a amiga. Capricórnio era muito fria às vezes, mas todos sabiam que ela e Florensce tinham uma grande rivalidade. Mais da parte de Alexa, que queria derrotar Aquário numa luta.

-Você quer que ela morra? – falou Alexa. – Se arrancar Florensce de lá a força, é isso que vai acontecer...

Miko fitou os negros olhos de Alexa. Sentiu um temor e um susto ao ver como, de certo modo, ela se preocupava.

Laura começava a chorar, mas Hyoga a abraçou, fazendo-a recobrar forças. Mas a pobre mulher fechou os olhos, sem coragem de assistir a cena. Florensce mantinha-se presa naquele lugar, os olhos semicerrados e sem vida, sem brilho, como as águas congeladas do Mar do Norte.

Florensce estava longe. Sua mente e sua alma vagavam num outro país. Estava numa grandiosa casa cheia de jardins. Esta casa ficava na França. Ela se via na forma da criancinha de 4 anos, em que ela sempre se via nas visões. O vestidinho azul-gelo, o cabelos liso, mas ondulado nas pontas, e o lacinho no cabelo. A sua frente, um homem, com cabelos do mesmo tom do dela, vestia-se num belo terno negro.

-Eu não posso!!! Eu não posso! – gritava Florensce. – Eu não quero deixar o senhor, papai!

Kamus sorriu, ainda que triste. Ele tocou a face da menina, cujos olhos estavam cheio d'água.

-Já não pertenço ao mesmo mundo, Flor, não podemos mais estar juntos... Você precisa voltar.

-Eu não quero! Quero ficar perto de você! O senhor tem que vir comigo! – Florensce se agarrava à blusa do seu pai, o fitando nos profundos olhos azuis. – A mamãe não pára de chorar!

-Eu queria muito voltar... Mas eu não tenho mais este direito. Meu corpo agora já é pó, afinal, já estou morto a 14 anos... – respondeu Kamus, abraçando a filha.

Uma vibração estranha ocorreu no dois mundos. Kamus percebera que estava passando do tempo. No mundo real, uma rachadura tinha sido feita e um terremoto estava acontecendo. Os olhos de Florensce tinham se fechado mais um pouco.

-Não assim a Florensce vai...

Scarlaty não conseguia completar a frase. Shiori se ajoelhou, perdendo as forças. Sua franja caia nos olhos, enquanto chorava. Era tão pequena perto daquele grave problema. Ninguém a vira daquele jeito.

Uma coisa muito curiosa acontecia. Enquanto os fios prateados das lágrimas de Shiori escorriam, o cabelo de mesmo tom mudava de cor. Um cosmo diferente tomava o local pouco a pouco. O prata do cabelo de Shiori tornava-se negro feito a noite sem estrelas e sem Lua. Ela se levantou e se dirigiu até a frente. Seu cabelo estava totalmente preto. O cosmo misterioso surgira por completo.

-Shiori? – indagou Naya.

-O cabelo da Shiori... Está diferente... – murmurou Lucy a Yui.

Ela ergueu sua cabeça. E os olhos fechados se abriram no tom castanho. Estavam firmes, diferentes dos olhos meigos da sailor.

-Acorde, Florensce, por que vou te salvar!

-Está na hora de atacar... As doze constelações entraram em ação! Se demorarem, iremos perder! – bradou uma voz misteriosa.

As quatro sailors, representantes dos quatro deuses animais, estavam ajoelhadas ante uma pessoa em meio as sombras.

-O que devemos fazer, senhora? – perguntou Suzaku.

-ATAQUEM O SANTUÁRIO DE ATENA! E ME ROUBEM A ALMA DA DEUSA!

-Sim, mestra... Nós acabaremos com as sailors do zodíaco, os cavaleiros e com todo o Santuário... – disse Shu-Chong.

Shiori ajoelhou-se e apontou seus braços, arrumando as mãos em forma de cunha. Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun conheciam aquela posição, mas como é que Shiori a conhecia? E como pretendia usar só ela mesma?

-Pare! Este é um golpe proibido! – bradou Shiryu.

-E mesmo assim, você precisaria de mais duas companheiras! – ajuntou Hyoga.

-Se você usar a Exclamação de Atena, vai mata-la ao invés de salva-la! – gritou Shun.

-Shiori, ouça-os, por favor! – disse Ikki.

Ela olhou o cavaleiro, com olhar de desprezo.

-Eu não sou a Shiori.

Todos ali ficaram se entender nada. Como assim não era a Shiori? Shiori era a Sailor da constelação de Gêmeos, seria então que ela tivesse... duas faces?

-Meu nome é Kyoko... Sou a irmã gêmea da Shiori... – disse a menina. – Eu faleci um dia após ter nascido, e meu espírito se aprisionou no corpo de minha irmã.

Um frio correu a espinha de todos ali. Kyoko ou qualquer que fosse seu nome, era amiga ou inimiga? Ela retornou sua cabeça na posição inicial, olhando fixamente para o inerte corpo de Florensce, que flutuava.

-Pare, isso é loucura! – bradou Saori.

-A senhora nem sabe o que pretendo fazer... – respondeu Kyoko.

-Eu te proíbo de usar esse golpe! – retrucou a deusa Atena, mas esta foi parada por Mika. Saori se assustou com o gesto da pequena.

-Ela não vai usar a Exclamação de Atena... – sorriu a menininha, deusa Niké.

-Como assim? – indagou Shiryu, que estava mais próximo das duas.

Kyoko começou a queimar seu cosmo e de repente, pequenas bolhas luminosas surgiram na frente das mãos da Sailor Gêmeos. Era luzes que representavam igualmente as estrelas da constelação de Gêmeos.

-Este é o "Age"... – murmurou Mika.

-Você vai primeiro, Genbu...

Shu-Chong apontava para outra colega sua. Era muito alta, cabelos curtos. Na bochecha, mais embaixo dos olhos, uma marca de protetor solar, olhos castanhos, levemente amendoados. Cabelo castanho-escuro.

-Sim... Espere-me que trarei a cabeça dos cavaleiros e das sailors... – respondeu, ajoelhando-se respeitosamente.

Seiryuu sorriu bem maleficamente. Suzaku também acompanhou Shu-Chong no sorriso. Byakko não sorria, mostrava-se séria e um pouco atrás das garotas, vendo Sailor Genbu se distanciar.

-Não se preocupe, Maria... Sue voltará bem... Se não for destroçada pelos golpes das sailors. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! – riu Suzaku para Byakko, sem olhar para esta.

As estrelinhas frente a mãos de Shiori/Kyoko se concentravam num único globo luminoso. Tinha o tom leitoso e cada vez mais concentrava mais energia.

-"Age"? – indagou Hyoga. – Mas, afinal, o que é esse negócio?

-O "age" é o golpe máximo de uma Sailor Zodiac, cada signo possui sua própria "age". No caso dela... – explicou Mika. Ela olhou rapidamente para a Sailor Gêmeos e voltou a olhar Hyoga. - ... é o "Gemini Age".

A energia se completou. A menina estava pronta para disparar.

Enquanto isso, na mente de Florensce, Kamus já entregara a misteriosa luz para a sua menina. Florensce se agarrava mais a roupa do pai.

-Você tem que voltar... – falava calmamente o cavaleiro.

-Eu quero ficar então!

Kamus olhou a garotinha. Ela ainda chorava muito. Ele tocou-lhe a face, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas. E então, olhando nos profundos olhos azuis que Florensce herdara dele, falou:

-Eu quero que volte... Você precisa cuidar da sua mãe por mim... Sei que é um peso para você carregar meu nome e meu sangue no Santuário... E você faz jus a alcunha que ganhou. Eu me orgulho muito de você, Florensce Arnoult, muito.

Florensce pareceu tremer. Por um instante, ela parou de chorar. Kamus continuou a falar:

-Eu sei que o Hyoga continua a se queixar por ele ter me derrotado nas doze casas... Eu não o culpo, ele tinha que faze-lo... Fale a ele que sempre o perdoei. Fale para sua mãe que continuo a amando muito, que sinto muito a falta dela... Todos nós...

A imagem dos doze cavaleiros de ouro apareceu por trás de Kamus, incluindo Kanon, Seiya e Orfeu.

Florensce se levantou, e segurando a bolinha de luz na altura do coração falou:

-Eu lutarei... – e ela apareceu sob a forma de sailor, já adolescente. – por todos vocês! Eu juro!

No coincidir dessa frase, Kyoko lançara seu golpe:

-GEMINI AGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por trás da imagem da Florensce na visão uma luz muito forte inundava o local das imagens e quando voltava ao normal, Florensce estava no templo de Aquário, desmaiada. No meio da inundação de luz, Shiori voltara ao normal, também desmaiada.

-Shiori!! Shiori!!!

Miko quase se debruçava em cima da amiga, demonstrando seu eterno coração puro. Shiori não estava entendendo nada, sentou-se na cama da casa de Peixes, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita.

-O... O que houve? – indagou a menininha.

-Nós não entendemos direito... Só que você tem dupla personalidade. – respondeu Lucy, que estava atrás de Miko, olhando a pobre garota por cima dos ombros da canceriana. – E essa dupla personalidade salvou a Florensce.

-É? Flor está bem? Como ela está? – perguntava mais desesperada e ansiosa a jovem geminiana.

-Ela ainda não acordou... Eu temo... – disse Miko, interrompendo-se.

-O que? – indagou Lia, na porta.

-Que a alma dela tenha sofrido alguns "arranhões"... – ela se voltou para Shiori. – E você, Shiori... Sua outra personalidade deve-se a alma da sua irmã gêmea que se prendeu ao teu corpo.

-Irmã... Fala da minha irmã que morreu ao nascer, Kyoko-chan?

Miko assentiu com a cabeça. E ela ajudou Shiori a se levantar, iriam para Aquário, ver como Florensce estava, quando...

-EMERGÊNCIA, EMERGÊNCIA!!!!!!! O SANTUÁRIO ESTÁ SENDO ATACADO!!!!!!!!!!

-Eu vou!

Shiori se levantou de um pulo.

-Você está fraca! – bradou Miko. – Deixe que eu vou!

-Vão vocês duas... Devemos ficar para proteger as doze casas, Atena e a Flor, que está muito debilitada. – disse Lia, sorrindo.

Miko e Shiori se transformaram e Gêmeos, carregando a sacerdotisa, saiu voando, em direção à primeira casa.

Florensce dormia em sua cama, sendo velada por Hyoga. Com o aviso da invasão, Hyoga mandara Laura e Eiri se protegerem no subsolo do salão do mestre. Ele ficaria e protegeria a irmãzinha.

Eles não teriam condições de mover Florensce naquela situação. Ela não dormiria tanto, era forte esta menina. Em suas veias corria o sangue de um cavaleiro dourado e em seu destino, as estrelas de uma constelação na órbita do Sol.

Os longos cabelos de Florensce se dispunham uniformemente na cama. Ela estava vestida numa camisola branca, cheia de babados e estava coberta por um lençol de mesmo tom. A alvura da pele escurecera na penumbra do quarto, cujas janelas estavam fechadas por precaução. O quarto era todo em mármore e era simples: uma cama, um criado-mudo, um guarda-roupa simples, uma mesinha de estudo com um computadorzinho. A colunas de sustentação, comuns as doze casas, era cheia de entalhes modestos, feito pela moradora do quarto quando criança, despontado seus dons artísticos. O pai, com toda certeza, estaria orgulhoso, como Hyoga o era.

-Flor... Você não pode ficar tão presa assim ao passado...

Hyoga fala, mas mais parecia um pensamento. Ele sentou-se ao lado da garota e acariciou-lhe a madeixas tom esmeralda... O mesmo tom dos cabelos de Kamus de Aquário. A mesma constelação... O mesmo cabelo... Os mesmos olhos... Os mesmos dons de luta. Não era para menos que ela é vista como uma cópia do pai.

Os olhos se mexiam devagar. Ela fechava-os mais forte e finalmente os abriu, fitando o irmão de coração... e seu mestre.

-Hyoga-san! – ela sentou-se de um pulo. – Sinto cosmos!

-Sim, mas não deve ir...

-Eu devo... – retrucou Florensce.

-Não. Está muito fraca, você quase morreu... Miko disse que você pode ter até seqüelas na sua alma por esta brincadeira! – ele interrompeu a jovem, e ele tocou-lhe a face, carinhosamente. – Não seja louca!

-Meu pai... Mandou-te um recado...

Hyoga sentiu-se em choque. Os olhos arregalaram ante o susto.

-Não se culpe pela morte dele... Foi preciso... Foi o destino...

Ele remoia aquilo ainda. Os dois ficaram ali... perdidos em lembranças...

Um terremoto crescia perto do Cabo Sunion, um dos poucos lugares do território do Santuário onde gente comum podia andar livremente. Sailor Genbu ali estava, deixando as ondas moribundas tocar-lhe os pés. Estava confiante, esperando suas inimigas.

Câncer e Gêmeos chegaram e foram logo recepcionadas por uma grande onda, tentando engoli-las.

-Que isto lhes sirva de cumprimento! – falou solenemente a vilã.

-Quem é? – gritou Miko.

Genbu saltou na frente delas e com um chute, derrubou a sacerdotisa e seguido de um soco, Shiori.

-Sailor Genbu, uma das Sailors Myth!

Miko se levantava com dificuldade. Segurava a barriga, local onde fora atingida, e seus olhos semicerrados demonstravam a dor que sentia. Shiori se levantava com mais dificuldade ainda, pois estava um pouco debilitada.

-Genbu... Um dos quatro deuses animais... – murmurou Câncer. – Eu ainda... Não entendo... COMO REPRESENTENTES DE DEUSES PODEM QUERER O FIM DESTE MUNDO?????

Sailor Câncer se levantou com tudo e logo inúmeras bolas de fogo surgiram em sua volta. Elas se espalharam em busca de folhas e retornaram para junto da mestra. As folhas das árvores se espalharam e ela lançou seu ataque:

-LUZES MORTAIS!!!!

A luzes de fogo fátuo iam e direção à guerreira mitológica, mas uma corrente de ar muito forte varreu as luzes. Shiori iniciou um vôo e lançou suas fadas contra Genbu. Novamente o ataque foi repelido e com a brecha causada com o desconcerto das sailors de Atena, Sue atacou:

-TEMPESTADE TROPICAL!!!!

A rajada de vento se intensificou, lançando Shiori contra as rochas da prisão onde Kanon fora preso, 27 anos antes. Miko bateu contra uma rocha ali perto e desmaiou. Sailor Genbu se aproximou da japonesa e com o braço erguido e os dedos prontos para estalarem:

-Despeça-se de tua cabeça! Será um ótimo prêmio a minha mestra...

E quando o dedo ia deslizar... Um raio de luz negra atingiu a mão de Genbu e a lançou longe. Quem o fez foi uma jovem de cabelos negros, os olhos faiscavam... Sim, Kyoko novamente tomara conta do corpo da irmã para lutar.

-Mas... O que é isso? – murmurava Sailor Genbu. – Parece outra pessoa...

As mãos se tornaram esferas negras luminosas. Kyoko pousou em frente à amiga da irmã, muito irritada:

-Por que quer destruir este mundo?

-Por que? – riu Sue, levantando a cabeça e em seguida se erguendo. Ela limpou o rosto e continuou. – Ainda pergunta, garota?

-Se fiz a pergunta, é obvio que quero a resposta... Infelizmente não sou advinha... – ironizou Kyoko.

Genbu fechou a cara, não gostando do tom de voz de Kyoko. Por fim, dos seus lábios surgiu um sorriso maléfico:

-He... Mesmo sendo humana... Não sabe mesmo a resposta...

-Creio que já não sou exatamente uma humana.

A resposta súbita da guerreira de Niké surpreendeu a inimiga.

-Eu sou a irmã desta que vê sob forma carnal, não passo de um fantasma... Além disso, este corpo nem é totalmente humano... Eu e Shiori somos as Rainhas das Fadas... Não compreendemos suas idéias...

Genbu mordeu os lábios de nervosismo. Miko acordara com a última fala da colega e não podia crer no que ouvia.

-Certo, fadinha, como tal deveria saber... QUE OS HUMANOS SÃO NOJENTOS E MERECEM IREM PARA O MUNDO DOS MORTOS!!!! FURACÃO TERRESTRE!!!!!

-Os humanos não são seres nojentos... Se quiser xingar a si própria, fique a vontade, mas não ouse a xingar aqueles inocentes, os nossos amigos e irmãos!

O golpe parou na frente da Sailor Gêmeos. O cosmo da fada cresceu de tal modo que nenhum simples ataque sem força do cosmo e a energia toda do Furacão Terrestre se dissipou.

-Agora, me diga, Genbu: por que acha os humanos nojentos?

-Veja este Cabo Sunion. Ele está totalmente puro? Sinta o cheiro do ar. Ele não tem um pingo sequer de impureza?

Miko se levantara e caminhava em direção a Sailor Genbu.

-Tudo isso pode ser verdade, mas será que já parou para pensar que ainda existem pessoas puras neste mundo? Pessoas que querem proteger esta natureza?

A inimiga mordeu os lábios ante a fala de Câncer. Suor descia com mais rispidez.

-Os espíritos da natureza já estão dando o aviso. Sob forma de tempestades, tormentas, ondas gigantes, terremotos... Além disso, o bicho-homem não é tão burro a ponto de destruir seu lar. – completou Miko.

-CALEM A BOCA! – berrou Genbu. – ENTÃO ME MOSTREM ESTA PUREZA HUMANA INEXISTENTE, VAMOS, SE ME DERROTAREM SERÁ UMA INIMIGA A MENOS!!!!

Muitos espíritos surgiam envolvendo o corpo de Sailor Câncer. Os olhos castanhos de Kyoko tornaram-se negros e da união de suas mãos, uma gigante bola de energia de tom negro apareceu.

-VAMOS AO DUELO FINAL!!!!!!!!

-FADA MADRINHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

-ETERNO CORAÇÃO DA ALMAAAAAAA!!!!

-GRANDE TEMPESTADE DE GENBU!!!!!!!!!

Os três golpes se chocaram e nada se via na claridade. Ao longe, do teto da casa de Libra, Gaia se preocupava grandemente. O cosmo da Sailor Libra crescia para alcançar a irmã e protege-la.

-Miko... – murmurou Florensce.

Ela saiu da cama rapidamente, indo em direção a entrada de Aquário. Pulando umas elevações de terra para chegar o mais alto possível, subiu no telhado de sua casa.

-Ela tem um coração puro, e se joga na batalha com ele... Com esse estilo carinhoso de luta ela é capaz de purificar o coração mais machucado que existe... – murmurou Aquário. – O Eterno Coração da Alma não é um golpe comum.

A luz dissipava devagar... Junto com o dia que tragara...

Continua...

PREWIEW

O confronto entre Sailor Gêmeos, Sailor Câncer e Sailor Genbu terminou. Quem saiu ganhando? No próximo combate, realizado no Campo de Aioros, Alexa e Naya devem enfrentar a trama de fios cortantes de Byakko. Em "A inimiga de coração puro" veremos que amor pode superar a tudo.


End file.
